


Tea and No Sympathy

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy-centric, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Muggle London, Parliament (UK), Slow Build, Tea, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 112,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 德拉科发现自己被困在一个重复着同一个二十四小时的时间循环里，这肯定是波特的错。最开始，这个时间循环像是一个给了他自由。他可以做任何事，说任何话，不顾及任何后果。但在不停的循环中，他发现他逐渐爱上了那个傻瓜。突然间，这个时间循环像是个大陷阱。但他要怎么在这个短暂的时间循环里让波特爱上他呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



德拉科身体猛地一震，从睡梦中醒来。他感觉像是小狗往他嘴里撒了一泡尿，味道十分难闻，像是被打了一拳般，双眼前一阵发白，头感觉钝痛。

在那短暂的，极不舒服的几分钟里，他觉得自己要吐了，但是当他用力吞咽了一下后，不适的感觉就消失了，只留下了异味和头疼。他还莫名确信自己搞出了一只巨大无比，难以形容的公鸡—虽然他根本不记得自己会这样的魔法。

很显然，酒精肯定是罪魁祸首之一。不过，不管是因为他喝断片了，还是因为他喝得太醉所以给自己施了一个‘一忘皆空’，他完全不知道到底发生了什么。

初夏的阳光透过窗帘照到屋内，亮的刺眼。他眼皮半睁，眯着眼迷茫地看着他的卧室。但是——操——一切都是正常的模样。床边没有绿脸的陌生人，也没有从魔法部刻意顺来的“战利品”，连倾倒的酒瓶和乱丢的衣物都没有踪影。完全一副干净整洁的样子。

他感觉身体慢慢放松下来，但是微弱的恐惧感还在。他脑子像是闪过了什么。 _我的生日。_ 一想到这个——他像是被羞耻烧灼了全身，脸颊通红，脚趾蜷缩——他想起来了。

他从床上跳起来，手指插进头发里狠抓。他看起来一团糟——他很有自知之明——身上还穿着昨天的长袍，下巴上的胡茬刚冒出来，血管里可能留着的液体有百分之九十的威士忌——但他妈的谁在乎？他颤抖着，无法自控。而且，昨天他花了一整个晚上想要抑制自己做的事都突然间变得一点都不愚蠢。那个全世界最他妈愚蠢的念头。

他再也受不了了。他的人生像是堆满了很多微小的荒谬事件——一个接一个的来——而他本应该早点习惯。

今天上午，今天，该死的，是他的 _生日_ 。他的十九岁生日，而德拉科·马尔福真的受够了。

在他不自觉地伸手去够在房间另一端的书桌时，顿了一下。

他仿佛听到脑子里有一个细小的声音，‘ _住手，傻子。’_

但这个声音听起来太像波特了，所以，他的心脏微微颤动，就像金色飞贼颤动的翅膀。他拿起他一直在使用的破损的时间转换器，如果靠近看的话，也不过是一个小巧精致却有些生锈的铁块。这个铁块闪着光让他甚至感觉更头疼牙酸。

下一刻，他转动了时间转换器。

_昨天上午_

德拉科紧张地在部门的大厅站着。他环顾四周看有没有人在看他，但来往的大部分人——魔法世界和麻瓜世界的官员们——已经通过黄铜色大门，在上议院里坐好，所以他放松了一点，汗湿的手掌蹭了蹭深绿色的正式长袍，捋了捋已经很整齐的头发。他父亲到底在哪里？如果他再慢一点就真的迟到了，尽管在巫师社会里准时到达算是一个失礼的行为，但在麻瓜政治圈里，如果你没有比至少五个人早到达，都算是不礼貌。

当然，德拉科并不在乎麻瓜社会——政治或其他方面——但他和他父亲花了几个月来组织这场活动，如果在最后几分钟里全部泡汤，那也算是人生苦海中很正常的一件事。

德拉科翻了翻长袍口袋找着字条，保护般地握紧口袋里那片发硬的羊皮纸。在麻瓜的议院里，魔法当然是被禁止的，所以德拉科只能转而用笔墨来写演讲稿的提示字条。他花了几个小时在镜子前练习这次演讲——演讲稿是父亲写的——接着又在父亲面前练习了几个小时，但他还是很害怕他会突然脑子空白，全部忘记，甚至还做了这样的噩梦，全身冷汗地半夜惊醒。不断的练习没有给他信心，但这个字条给了他一点自信。

当听到父亲走进大厅的匆忙的脚步声时，他很努力克制自己不要仅因为脚步声而瑟缩。但父亲的皮鞋叩击在大理石地板上的声音确实让他紧张。不过，有那么一刻，他的父亲看着他，为他骄傲般地朝他微笑，德拉科感觉内心一种情绪在膨胀，就像有人在他胸腔里吹了一个气球。

他的父亲伸出手捏了捏他的肩膀。“准备好了吗，儿子？”

德拉科紧张得感觉自己瞬间失声，所以他只是微微点头，小心地不要弄乱头发。

父亲眯了眯双眼，但也只是点头回应，然后走向里厅，德拉科没办法也只能跟在他身后，努力让自己看起来自信沉着，然而他能想到的也只是 _该死，该死，该死。_

今天是周五，上议院周五不开会，正好给了他们一个极好的场所，为马尔福家族重返巫师届上层做准备——当然，这只是个掩藏的目的。表面上，这只是一个促进麻瓜和巫师届和谐相处的活动。不过德拉科还不确定巫师和麻瓜有没有和谐相处的必要，他的父亲倒是很坚定地反对这个观点。无论如何，就连他父亲都不得不承认麻瓜也是有很多不同的阶层——他们中的一部分人似乎很看重传统，也有很强的家族观，而这刚好和纯血家族的理念完美地契合。他们甚至还有一个女王：一个不靠选举的领导，她仅仅基于血统和上帝就被赋予了权利和威严。德拉科不自觉走神着想，如果他的母亲是大不列颠巫师界的女王，那事情要比现在好办得 _多_ 。

而且威斯敏斯特宫确实是个壮观的建筑，而按照巫师界的优雅品味，上议院的设计还是很值得被赞扬的。过去几个月里，德拉科已经来这里无数次，向那些官员不断谄媚，但即便如此，富丽堂皇的装饰还是又一次震慑到了他。

现在，一排排红色皮革长椅上都坐满了从地球另一边赶来的巫师，他们穿着各色高级定制的长袍，从远处看，就像是一排排热带鹦鹉的聚会；他们中间还坐着穿着正式套装，满脸严肃的中年麻瓜男人。德拉科强装镇定，直到他走到他自己的位子坐下，却在上议院另一边发现了哈利·该死的·波特，该死的特邀嘉宾，穿着松垮的麻瓜衣服，看起来就像是十分钟前才从床上不情愿地起来。

他不禁颤抖了一下，父亲看他这幅模样，咬紧牙说，“争气点，德拉科。”

德拉科，心脏疯狂加速，努力装作镇定，高傲地直视波特。但是波特——该死的混蛋——根本就没有看向他。相反，他还对着罗恩·韦斯里的耳朵说话，红发傻瓜笑着听，身上还穿着一件显旧的校服，德拉科几个月来第一次莫名感觉一阵怒火在胸口升腾。

他已经有 _几个月_ 没有见到波特和他亲爱的朋友们；这不像是巧合。

德拉科紧抿嘴唇，但还好麻瓜的首相站了起来——德拉科很不高兴地看到，他戴着的领带是格兰芬多红——做了个官腔十足的开场演讲，在座的观众也就配合地鼓掌。在他之后，魔法部部长沙克尔也做了个同样冗长无聊的演讲，但德拉科无法集中注意力，还在心里彩排自己的演讲，但又控制不住自己去偷看坐在对面的波特。波特神情严肃，全神贯注地听着演说，时不时还激动地点头附和，而德拉科觉得那些话实在太过于夸张和煽情，非常像赫夫帕夫风格。他清楚知道部长之后要说什么——熟悉程度就像对他自己的演讲稿——因为那是他的父亲写的。事实证明，魔法部部长的演讲代写秘书很容易被贿赂，而这个事实是部长很明显不知道的。

德拉科清楚知道今天要发生的 _所有事_ ——从开场演说开始，非正式的午餐，午后的讨论，半正式的晚餐。要让一场活动看起来轻松顺利，天知道他在背后要付出多少努力，而且大不列颠麻瓜政府让他们的工作量更大，他们比魔法部更迂腐更死板，对马尔福家族更不尊重。父亲无数小时的辛苦工作和坚定的决心才让今天这场活动实现。

他的父亲用力肘顶了他的腰侧，把他从自己的沉思中猛地拉出来。观众正热烈鼓掌，深绿色的长袍随着鼓掌的动作晃动，他们的动作并不是很明显。德拉科意识到沙克尔的演说结束，接下来就轮到他了。他难以抑制猛加速的心跳。

他等着掌声渐渐减小，然后才小心地站起身，换上一副悲痛却乐观的复杂表情，这个表情他已经练习了很长时间。演讲词在他脑海中浮现，当说完了开场词，他才渐渐放松，知道一切都会顺利的。

“我们犯了错误。”德拉科说，尽他最大可能地表现真诚，他简单地点了一下头。照相机一道闪光闪过，接着下一道，他花了很大力气压住自己得意的微笑。“我发自内心地代表我的家族道歉。”这都是虚伪的词，真的；为‘错误’道歉，但又不说是 _什么_ 错误。他和他的家人真心地为他们支持黑魔王而道歉，因为黑魔王让他们的生活陷入了极度的困境，而直到现在，他们还在为此付出代价。

德拉科顿了一下——一个刻意的暂停——扫了一眼坐在对面的波特，他脸上挂着高深莫测难以捉摸的表情。“但是，现在是时候看向未来。”他继续说着，“马尔福家族对两个社会所造成的无比严重的伤痛，而我们感受到的后悔和痛苦也非常严重。但我们作为重建工作的核心，努力建立魔法世界和非魔法世界的连接，我们为此感到自豪。”

德拉科微笑，坐在旁边的父亲带头鼓掌。这是几个月来他的父亲真心地做的第一件事——这帮傻瓜竟然不仅允许马尔福家族回到巫师世界的政治界，甚至还进入了麻瓜的政治界，这件事太值得鼓掌了。德拉科真的为他父亲的诡计多端而折服。这可能花费了家族在古灵阁的一大半金库，但即便有钱，也不一定有另一个人能在一年内，从被软禁在家的食死徒变成受尊敬和信任的政治顾问。

“马尔福家族帮助赢得了战争。我们在重建工作中做出了贡献。而现在——”一个动作抓住了他的眼球，他努力不卡壳。“——我们希望公众知道，我们坚定地允诺，我们将会为重塑魔法部做贡献——”

他真的开始结巴。因为在大厅对面，就在他面前，哈利·波特，巫师世界的救世主，大难不死的男孩， _著名_ 的哈利·波特，站了起来，给了德拉科一个眼神…

很难说清楚这是什么眼神。厌恶？失望？“——em，em，我们坚定地允诺。”德拉科说，思路被打断，又很难找回来。“em——你去 _哪里_ ，波特？”他看着波特的后背咬牙说，感觉脸庞变得通红，身体不住颤抖，而波特就这么快步地朝着大门走去，通过议院末端高耸豪华的金色拱门，从他的视线里离开，消失在长廊尽头。

德拉科，恐慌地僵在原地——尊贵的特邀嘉宾他妈的竟然在 _他的演说中途离场_ ——他舔了舔嘴唇，想要回到他的演说，不过他完全想不起他的稿子，他的信心也跟着一起被偷走了。“我们坚定地允诺。”他重复了第三次，翻着口袋找着他的字条，但已经没有人在听了。韦斯里和他的未婚妻已经站起来跟着波特走出去，他们一走，似乎就带动了大家离场——男巫女巫都互相挤着，争着不要当最后一个离场的人，而那些没胆子的麻瓜官员更是争着离开，迅速地就像他们也会魔法。

不到一分钟，议院里就只剩他，还有他愤怒的父亲，从容不迫地整理文件的魔法部部长…还有一群巫师界摄影记者，乐得收拾东西离开。现在还甚至不到中午；这个活动还没开始就结束了。

德拉科眨了眨眼，被眼前白光照得不适，而当他再次眨眼时，他看到一块明亮的白电在他的视野里，就像照相机的闪光永远固定在他视野。

_今天_

德拉科感觉他的身体像是被拉扯，还被什么东西连续暴打过。他一时间感觉昏头转向，但有一件事一直叫嚣着吸引他的注意力：手心里的某个东西正在 _发烫_ 。

他压下咒骂，赶紧甩下时间转换器，含着手指，环视着他的房间。如果一切都顺利的话，他应该把时间调整到了二十四小时前。现在他可以…嗯，他还没有决定要怎么做，但一件事是一定要做的：今天一定不能以他在父亲书房喝威士忌喝到烂醉结束，只为了把哈利·波特赶出脑子，他今天不能让该死的哈利·波特当着世人媒体面前在他演讲半途离场。

他还是感觉像是被游走球打到额头，但是这个房间看起来很不一样，他还挺自信他自己的能力。改变时间、时间旅行都是违法的，但是德拉科对于违法抱着很随性的态度——所有马尔福都这样——去年在他最终审判之前，他还经历了六个月的软禁。德拉科从来都不喜欢无聊和乏味，而且他很快就意识到他必须要找些事做——无论什么事，反正和波特无关的事——不然他就要疯了。他的父亲也是一样。所以当他父亲在家高效利用他的时间和马尔福家族的财富来高调地做着慈善工作，还贿赂各方媒体来写各种文章，主题大多是关于德拉科有多勇敢，这个当初单纯无辜的孩子为了自己犯下的错误积极地做着改变。而德拉科自己的时间都花在修理东西上。

魔法部在战役中被腐蚀了大部分；所以贿赂一个他父亲的朋友并不难，在后续的清算中，还偷拿了一些破损的文物运回庄园。

一个时间转换器，看起来像是坏得用不了，就是其中之一。

德拉科很好的在修理东西上消磨时间。毕竟他之前在霍格沃兹修好了消失柜。或许，如果他很努力，他还是可以把这个修好的。以后应该会有用，他想。而一旦他开始了，只是简单地 _修理_ 好就不能满足他了——什么傻瓜会把自己送回以前的时间，还要畏首畏尾地担心不要撞到昨天的自己，甚至把现存的一切给搅乱；为什么不只让时间倒流呢？

德拉科看着现在的这个时间转换器，尽量不要太过于自满，毕竟他做成了各个巫师研究员没有做到的事。他当然还不确定这能不能用，他也没有傻到在足够的测试之前就亲身试验。他有可能害了自己，或者让这个世界爆炸。幸运的是，他不像是死了，而这个世界也不像是爆炸了。

他试着从书桌上拿起时间转换器，估计着它应该没有那么发烫了，但它看起来像是熔进了木书桌里，不论他花了多大力气，都没办法拿出来。似乎用魔杖不是一个好选择，而且——也就两个可能，成功或者失败。如果成功，他也不会再需要了，而且如果未来有需要，他也可以再重复他的工作。他一直都有记笔记的好习惯。

他洗漱准备好之后，心脏狂跳着，走下楼来到餐厅，看到他的母亲正坐在那儿读着《预言家日报》。他像是冻在原地——他控制不住——他看到他不是头条新闻。或者说，他是，但是头条写的是： **马尔福继承人促进与麻瓜联合** 。

他 _成功_ 了。他让时间倒流了！他可以修正所有事。瞬间的放松让他无力地靠着餐桌。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说，把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心今天的演讲吗？”

德拉科坐下，把餐巾铺在膝上。母亲给他倒了一杯茶，召来了一个家养精灵。“没有。”他说——发自内心地说。“一点也没有。”

他吃了一大口早餐，接下来的一个小时里大片大片地减少演讲内容，省略马尔福家族帮助赢得战争的建议。他的父亲是个编造历史的人才，但这显然对波特来说难以接受，德拉科能理解他。如果不是他家的名誉在受威胁，他也很同意波特的做法。

上午晚些时候，他发表了他的演讲，比原来的短很多很多。一说完他就坐了下来，紧张地看了眼他的父亲，害怕看到他脸上的失望，但他父亲只是捏了捏他的肩膀，然后站起来给了个即兴的演讲，惊讶的是那里面包含了德拉科可以删去的所有内容。看起来他的父亲相信德拉科只是单纯因为紧张而忘记了演讲稿。

在他的父亲说话时，德拉科几乎不敢看波特，但即使波特的脸因为发怒而通红，甚至坐不住，他还是忍了下来。

德拉科压下冲过去揍他一拳的冲动。这是很强烈的冲动。但他的父亲很淡定地坐下，听众们礼貌地鼓掌，而波特似乎无法加入一起鼓掌，德拉科咬紧牙用力鼓掌，甚至都感觉手掌发疼。让时间倒流是为了挽回他的面子——而不是为了把波特打残，无论他有多应该被打残。

波特，德拉科心里酸涩地想着，明显还很讨厌他。而如果让波特看着马尔福重新获得权力，也算得上是一个对他的报复。他应该要满足于此。

德拉科猛地惊醒，感觉休息得很好，然而…

他皱了皱眉，有点茫然。他现在是站在书桌旁，而不是躺在床上——那里应该是正常的起床的地方。难道他梦游了吗？难道是过去几天的时间让他累成这样？还是说有什么更可怕的事情发生？他控制自己的恐慌，感觉整个房间变得模糊，而且一阵天旋地转，直到他再次冷静下来。自从黑暗魔王进入他家，这里就再也不是个能给他安全感的地方，德拉科很怀疑他是否还能再从这里感受到安全感。

他用力闭眼，又睁开，强迫自己深呼吸，目光凝视在面前的书桌。那个时间转换器还在那里，他感觉心脏漏了一拍。因为——它一点都没有移动——甚至还在 _发光_ ，非常，非常浅的光，但已经足够亮到让他有点头晕。他伸出手想要拿起来，但他的手指甚至还没有碰到，就感受到了魔力的噼啪电力，刺痛得让他抽回手。他感觉手指像是被灼烧般敏感，含着手指试着降温，还退后两步，离书桌远了一点。

他什么都没做，快步下楼走向餐厅，然后…然后…看到他的母亲坐在那儿读着《预言家日报》。不过，那不意味着任何事，对吧？她经常在早晨看报纸。他走近，努力克制住胸腔升起的恐惧，希望看到的头条不是他预想的那样。

上面写着： **马尔福继承人促进与麻瓜联合。**

德拉科震惊地全身瘫软，靠着餐桌站着。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说，把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心你的演讲吗？”

德拉科坐下来，拿起餐巾铺在膝上，掩藏住他在发抖的事实。他的母亲帮他倒了一杯茶，召来家养精灵。“没有。”他说——发自内心的。因为他在担心的根本不是该死的演讲。他是在担心他似乎又一次回到了过去，这一次并不是他想要的。他是被困住了吗？该死的他该怎么做？“一点也没有。”

等到他的演说时间时，德拉科终于做好了决定。改变过去显然没有效果，而不管他有多希望自己不要像个傻子一样出现在报纸上，他也不能没有未来。他演说了最原始的稿子，尽可能和他第一次说的一模一样。很幸运的是，他想——幸运！——他练习了太多次，所以几乎都变成了他的第二本能。就像他的第一次的演说，波特中途站起身，面色苍白地走出去——把德拉科丢在媒体质疑嘲笑的镜头前，和乱七八糟的威士忌酒瓶中。

那天晚上，在他睡觉之前，他忍不住看着时间转换器。即使那个光已经变淡，他还是可以看到它在书桌上散发着淡淡的光。他躺在床上，用枕头蒙住头，把光挡在外面。该死。至少明天一切就结束了，他想着。

但是那天晚上，德拉科很难入睡，即使隔着羽绒枕头，他还是觉得他能看到时间转换器在发光。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科在书桌前猛地一抽，惊醒过来，又是熟悉的茫然感，还加上个咒骂： _混蛋。_

操，垃圾，该死，愚蠢的混蛋。

时间转换器的光变得更亮了，就像是在靠这个方式来附和他。低下头看它让德拉科感觉有点诡异，所以他偏过头，闭上眼睛，揉了揉脸。他再睁开眼睛之后，不耐烦地看了一圈他的房间。除了那个时间转换器，一切都像是和昨天早上一模一样。还有前天早上。也就是同一个早上，德拉科推想，他已经有点把自己绕晕了。

他低头看了看自己，正穿着一件丝绸睡裤，他记得他昨晚睡觉前换上的——这其实就是未来，他推断。从积极的角度来看，至少他没有穿着沾满酒精污秽的正式长袍起床——但如果他今天又要做那个该死的演讲，他就要穿上那件肮脏的衣服，而他的清洁咒永远达不到真正清洗的效果。

从更积极的角度来看。如果他被困在了时间循环里，他可以去做很多想到的有用的事；而自动清洁的睡衣显然不是最重要的。

他穿上拖鞋，然后走下楼。他知道一切都会是一样的，但当他走进餐厅看到她母亲时，还是抑制不住胸腔升起的一点点希望的火苗。不过这点火苗也很快就消失了。她正在看着报纸，头条大写加粗地写着： **马尔福继承人促进与麻瓜联合。**

强烈的失望让他感觉无力瘫软，他靠着餐桌找着支撑。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说，把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心今天的演讲吗？”

德拉科坐下来，把餐巾铺在膝上——因为上一次他就是这么做的，上上一次也是这么做的，那他为什么要打破这个模式？——他母亲还给他倒了一杯茶，召来了家养精灵。

“没有。”他说。“一点也没有。”这是事实——他不担心。他很 _愤怒_ 。

家养精灵给他呈上早餐，他一边往吐司上涂着黄油，一边在思考他最应该对谁生气。他很气自己，因为他没有成功地修好时间转换器。不过他还是很骄傲，毕竟它能用。好吧，就算不完美，但他还是成功倒流了时间，不是吗？而在未来的某个时间点，他肯定能停止这不停倒流的模式；他只是需要时间来找到到底是什么把他困在这里。

或者说，是 _谁_ 把他困在这里。

等到他把吐司吃完，一切都很明显，他为什么没有想到。

这都是波特的错，和以前一样。

这个逻辑没问题。是谁在德拉科演讲中途走出去的？波特。所以，谁才是德拉科不得不用时间转换器的原因？波特。因此，如果波特没有在他演讲中途离开，德拉科也就不会用那可恶的东西。所以，按着逻辑，德拉科想，如果波特没有走出去，那他也就不会用时间转换器，那这个时间陷阱也就会被破解。

德拉科喝了一口茶，心情愉悦地拿起母亲放在一边的报纸扫了几眼，不过他还是可以避开了封面。他父亲的的计划很成功，报纸上有一大半都是关于他们的正面报道。成功到德拉科甚至感觉到对波特的同情，因为《预言家日报》总是对波特的八卦纠缠不清。那肯定不像他想象中的有意思，而且人们确实还是很喜欢寄一些奇怪的粉丝信件。

“我该去做一下准备。”几分钟后他跟母亲说，她朝他笑了笑，他站起身弯下腰亲吻了一下她的脸颊。

“穿那件深绿色的长袍。”她说，但其实他的衣服至少一个月前就决定好了——正式，复古， _传统。_ “你很适合那件。”她的笑容更明朗，更柔软，他可以感觉到在他离开房间时，她的视线一直跟着自己。

他换衣服时，在试图想出一个行动计划。这是个有意思的悖论。如果他按照最初的的稿子来讲，波特很大概率会走出去。如果他不那么讲，那波特会留下来，但是最初的问题就还是会存在。他需要找到一个方法说服波特听完他最初的演讲，忍受他的傲慢。德拉科很快就放弃最开始浮现在脑海的冲动——直接给他施一个石化咒——波特就单纯僵在原地，然后很痛苦地慢慢从座位上滑下来。面对他那副样子，德拉科也没办法做什么演讲。他顺便否定了粘稠咒。波特完全不在乎场合和礼仪，德拉科刻薄地想，一边用美发药水整理头发。毫无疑问，如果波特发现自己被困在椅子上，他是不会冷静地坐稳等到一切结束后才寻求帮助，他肯定会大喊大叫——这个样子还是会毁掉德拉科的演讲。

等德拉科做好一切准备之后，他也做下了最终的决定。只有一个方法能让波特乖顺地听完他的演讲：在活动开始之前，德拉科就要去心平气和地说服他留下来，为了社会和平，或者为了其他什么没有意义的原因。波特肯定会相信。如果他还是不信，德拉科也可以说为了和麻瓜更好的合作。他目前见过的麻瓜都是政治家，虽然他没有特别喜欢他们，但他也不像以前那样憎恶他们—只有同情。他们都像他的父亲一样对权利有野心和欲望，但却因为没有魔法而无法施展拳脚。麻瓜的人生让德拉科觉得很震惊，他们的生活枯燥，冗长，而且艰难。

不过，他想，那样可能有一点安全。如果他——梅林保佑——是麻瓜，他也不会傻到把自己困在一个时间循环的陷阱里，对吧？

他早早就幻影到了威斯敏斯特宫，进了门，跟遇见的官员点了点头。没有人拦住他，这让他隐约觉得有点得意。他快步走上楼梯，大步穿过诺曼走廊，墙壁上还刻着前几任首相的雕像。德拉科的鞋跟大力地叩击在大理石地板上。到了皇家展览厅时，他停下了脚步。这里真的实在太‘格兰芬多’了，这可能也是为什么他父亲决定要把这里当做他们的特别嘉宾的休息室。他们可以在活动开始前在这这里休息。大理石地板是红色和金色交错，墙壁也是，还有其他的所有东西—壁画，雕像，还有巨大的红色皮革长椅。整个休息室被天花板上巨大的豪华吊灯照亮。这里的设计看似奢华，却透着暴发户的蹩脚气息。德拉科到的时候，休息室还空无一人，他希望波特不要来得 _太_ 晚，暗自祈祷他能在波特的“随行小伙伴”到来之前和波特说上几句话。因为即便傻逼韦斯里不跟在波特身边，他也很难说服波特听完他的演讲，更不用说格兰杰在场。他不相信他们会对他所陷的困境感到同情。

时间一分一秒过去，波特还没出现，德拉科的耐心也快消失殆尽。奢华的皇室休息室慢慢站满尊贵的外宾，即使这个休息室本来是专用于接待波特的。德拉科逼迫自己去做好招待工作，对来宾点头微笑，交换着乏味的笑话。下一刻，有人招呼着所有人去正厅就坐，德拉科看了眼怀表，努力控制好表情。休息室的外宾有序地走出门穿过长廊，走进正厅。然而，波特还是没到。

他不安地踱步，大理石地砖上似乎都可以印下他的脚印。这时，波特终于到达，看起来像是被迫从睡梦中惊醒，被人强硬地从床上拉到这里，而韦斯里和格兰杰正左右夹着他的手臂，催促着他往前走。

韦斯里看了德拉科一眼，眼神里尽是不加掩饰的厌烦。德拉科的怒火也跟着燃起，即使他注意到波特并没有对他表示不友好，神色中只有疲惫。

“德拉科。”格兰杰向他打招呼，语气礼貌但生硬。她没有停下脚步，拉着波特径直往前走。

“能给我一分钟吗？”德拉科鼓起勇气对波特说，努力忽视波特旁边那两个烦人的随从。

“你要跟哈利说什么，可以现在说。”韦斯里回答——管他什么事！——他抱着手臂瞪着德拉科，保护般地挡在哈利身前。

德拉科没有注意到波特试图把韦斯里拉开；他正专注地和韦斯里对峙，毕竟他们两个从来就没有能很好相处。“我并不认为波特需要一个像你这样的懦夫保护他。”他不屑一顾地说。

韦斯里被气得脸色发白，而德拉科这才突然想起在波特面前辱骂他最好的朋友并不会让波特喜欢他，而且也会影响他的身体。他想起今天早上起床时身上穿的睡衣，这件衣服似乎跟着他一起经历了时间的循环，然后神游着想如果韦斯里给他下咒断了他一只胳膊，那明天他起床之后会不会手臂又自动好了——或者不会。他想他最好还是不要以身试险。“我想提醒你，魔法在这里是被禁止的。”他赶紧加上这句话。

“行！”韦斯里说，但他眼里的情绪德拉科并不喜欢。德拉科后退一步，尽管格兰杰在大声地制止他，韦斯里已经走上前，用力朝他挥拳。

德拉科迅速躲到一边，脑中闪现了他和韦斯里在霍格沃兹魁地奇球场的争执。他得意地微笑；那时候他们才一年级，那天他赢过了韦斯里，他回想着，当他的拳头挥向韦斯里的鼻子时，响起了一声好听的‘砰’。今天当他再次向韦斯里挥拳时，那一声‘砰’完美再现；他现在还是具备找球手的超快反应——而韦斯里没有具备。

格兰杰大喊着呼救，波特努力拉着韦斯里后退，但是这个该死的红发混蛋并没有听波特的话。韦斯里咆哮着冲上前试图再挥一拳，却正好撞上了德拉科慌忙举起的拳头。

德拉科觉得这一切都太荒唐，甚至想大笑。不过一想到明天可能还是要重复经历一遍冗长的套路，他就恼得笑不出来。

韦斯里摔在地上，血源源不断从鼻孔里流出来，一群警察几乎同时冲了过来——德拉科知道他们是警察，因为他们头顶上戴着滑稽的帽子。他们紧握着警棍，德拉科可能会同情他们，竟然想用这么没用的棍子来威胁他。但他没有同情，因为一个警察拿着一副塑料手铐铐住他的手腕，另一个女警抱紧他，像是庆祝胜利般大喊“啊哈！”，德拉科的魔杖还被她粗壮的手攥着。

“不要挣扎，年轻人。”警察平和地说，德拉科怒得想朝他脸上吐口唾沫然后幻影移形离开，但他要怎么拿回他的魔杖？被一个麻瓜女人抢走魔杖几乎比被波特抢走魔杖还要羞耻。

“TM的把他永远关起来！”躺在地上的罗恩口齿含糊地说，还拿着纸巾捂着脸。

“我不觉得——”波特开口，但德拉科并没有听他说话。

“他先动的手！”他说，这才意识到不仅是他的行为像是十一岁小孩，他的语气也很幼稚。

“是真的吗？”那个女警转向韦斯里严厉地问。

“不是！”韦斯里说，同一时刻波特也尴尬地开口，“嗯，是的。”格兰杰抱着手臂点头。

女警向她的同事示意，另一个警察掐着韦斯里的肩膀。“你也要一起接受审问。竟然在议会大楼动手！”

警察领着他和韦斯里走出大门，德拉科羞耻得耳朵都发红，决定为了自己的精神健康着想还是不回头看波特现在的表情。今天完全是报废的一天，他也竟然开始庆幸有时间转换器的存在，能让他有机会再重来一次。今天之前他以为没有什么比波特在他的演讲中途离开更糟的事情，但此刻，他还没开始他的演讲就被麻瓜执法警察拘留，这是他从来没想过的。这算是更好的情况吗？还是更糟的情况？

当然是更糟的，在被那个女警押进大楼外的警车时，他想。外面聚集的麻瓜不加掩饰的直视，甚至还有人举起相机拍照。被惊得无语沉默的韦斯里被推进另一辆车里，德拉科看到巫师届的名人们从富丽堂皇的大楼里走出来见证着这荒唐一幕，他父亲独特的银-金发在人群中特别瞩目，好在这时候他的车已经启动离开——这让他保留了最后一点尊严。

今天发生的一切似乎笼罩着荒诞的超现实主义光芒。当他们到达查令十字警察局（Charing Cross Police Station）时，德拉科觉得自己更多的不是沮丧，而是好奇。他被移交给另一个麻瓜警察搜身，衣服的口袋被检查了个遍。然后，对他询问了一系列无礼的问题之后，他就被押送到一间牢房里，警察重重地关上厚重的牢门，响亮的落锁声响起。这里不是阿兹卡班，这是肯定的，在那里，要关住一个巫师，一扇虚拟的魔法门是完全不够的。德拉科一点都不想被关在那里。但不管怎样，德拉科找不到任何理由马上幻影移形离开这里；那些麻瓜警察还拿着他的魔杖，所以就算他逃走，接下来的这天他也做不了什么有用的事。再说，他很好奇接下来会发生什么。他的父亲会派人来救他吗？波特会吗？还是说他就会在这间牢房里待上一个极其无聊的下午。

他突然想到他可以幻影到 _韦斯里_ 的牢房，然后用铁拳好好教训他，但这听起来又像是很难的一件事。而且，他当时也并没有非常想要揍他；只是那时的气氛让他一时冲动。

所以他只是安静地坐在床上等着有什么有趣的事情发生。

几个小时之后，唯一发生的不过是看守送来了一块干巴巴的三明治和一杯灰尘味道的水。德拉科感觉好无聊，随着光线慢慢黯淡，他想他或许可以睡一觉。床单很薄还不平坦，但这也足够了，如果他幻影回家，可能要面对等着他的父母。一想到他们可能会担心他，德拉科就有点内疚，但他还是压下心里的不适。等到明天早上，这样的一天就不会存在。

他才刚躺在床上伸展了下四肢，牢门咔哒一声被推开，他看到门边站着一个抱着双臂，紧抿嘴唇的人，格兰杰。

“特意来这里幸灾乐祸的吗？”德拉科很诧异。

格兰杰翻了个白眼。“别傻了。我来这带你出去。”

德拉科没有移动。如果有人来救他，格兰杰会是他猜想的最后一个人。

“你走不走？”格兰杰说。“顺便说一下，我给你交了保释金，所以你可以说声‘谢谢’。”

德拉科没反应过来她在说什么；可能是什么麻瓜的奇怪的法律，他猜。但是格兰杰会自愿帮助他，这让他非常好奇。他坐起身，拍拍长袍，捋了捋头发。“谢谢。”他说，这让格兰杰也变得惊讶。

他们一起走出牢房，在前门的桌子旁停了一下，值班警官递给他们一个塑料包，里面装着从德拉科口袋里搜出来的东西，还把他的魔杖还给了他。“在这签名。”那个男人说，德拉科听从，暗自对自己配合麻瓜的行为感到惊奇。一年前，哪怕是把他们都变成恶心的蟾蜍，他都不会有一丝愧疚。

他们走出警察局大门，街上车水马龙。他俩沉默着并肩走了一小会儿，这条街甚至还似乎变得更繁忙。这里显然是麻瓜的什么中心街区，德拉科诧异地看到一群穿着奇装异服的人群才意识到。几乎没有人觉得他的穿着很奇怪，他身上高贵的长袍甚至都没吸引到他们的目光。这让他又想到：他在他们眼里是个什么样子？几个聒噪的女人经过他的身边，身上穿着看起来非常像是睡衣。德拉科眨眨眼，想着‘难道他看起来也是这么古怪吗？’如果看起来这么古怪，难道他会被误认为是一个麻瓜吗？这个想法让他更郁闷了。

“你为什么来救我？”德拉科问，看向格兰杰——她正穿着一件自己的麻瓜服装。如果他不认识她，他很可能会猜她是麻瓜。“并不是说我不感恩。”他后知后觉地加上。说实话，他并不真的感谢——只是很好奇——但他觉得如果他假装感谢的话，她更可能跟他说话。

“对，我感受到了你满满的感激。”格兰杰讽刺地说，德拉科很讶异——他不知道她还会这样。“哈利和我才刚从聚会上离开。”可能是看到他不可置信的表情，她加上。“没错，这个会议还是照常举行，就算 _你_ 不在。”她接着说，“罗恩在等我们，他说他一个小时前已经被放出来了，但他不知道他们会对你做什么，所以哈利觉得我们最好还是来看看。”她斜眼瞥了瞥他，德拉科看不出来她的眼神代表什么。“那为什么我的救世主不亲自来？”他有点讽刺地问，但他的语气没有他自己想象的那么尖刻，格兰杰只是哼了一声。

“可能是觉得你也会想揍他。”她语气冷淡地说。他们走到一个通往地下的楼梯口前停了下来，下面的人群更拥挤，人们都脚步慌忙地擦肩而过，走向不同的方向。德拉科怀疑大部分人都喝醉了。“我要去搭地铁，那就再见。”格兰杰说，德拉科左右看了看，看到旁边有个标志写着‘莱斯特广场地铁站（Leicester Square Tube Station）’。他从来没乘坐过伦敦的地铁，他也不理解为什么格兰杰不用她精通的幻影移形，而用这样的交通方式。这对他来说是一个很古怪的行为。就像是格兰杰更愿意依附她的麻瓜传统；就像是她刚从这个群体中被释放出来，而没有成功融入魔法世界。

“我并没有真的 _想_ 要打韦斯里。”德拉科反驳，就像是他想要继续和格兰杰的对话。不过他说的确实是事实；他想象不出比揍韦斯里还要无聊的活动。如果有个人应该被揍，那应该是波特，虽然德拉科也没办法理性地解释原因。

“你还是不能称呼他‘罗恩’吗？在我们经历了那么多事情之后？”格兰杰问，然后叹了一口气。“当然不能。我在想什么？”她朝着地铁口走了一步，然后转过身。“哈利很在乎，你知道吗。不然你觉得为什么他会在你的审判庭坚持为你辩护，即使他知道你讨厌他？好好想想吧，德拉科。”话说完后，她走下楼梯，像是被人群吞没，宛若幻影移形般消失在他眼前。可能她就是用魔法离开了。她就是这样道貌岸然。

去你的，波特。德拉科暗想。该死的波特。竟然派一个 _女生_ 来。他甚至还不值得他花时间吗。

德拉科转身，努力压下胸腔升起的酸涩，像是蚀骨的硫酸，烧着他的喉咙。他观察着周围环境，他正站在一个繁忙的十字路口，被人群包围着，甚至还被推挤着。一群群密友在出租车和公交车的夹缝中穿过马路，堪堪避开死亡。从他身边经过的人似乎都很难不碰到他，他听到了无数低声的‘不好意思’。他目光所及之处都闪耀着灯光——酒吧，餐馆，赌场，剧院——他不知道他应该先做什么，就跟着最大的人流穿过街道，走到一条步行街，经过传出神奇声效的 ** _Vue_** 电影院，消毒剂气味的汉堡王还有闪耀的皇家赌场，他停在拥挤嘈杂的广场中央，这里莫名有很多树木草坪。一些看起来和他一般大的麻瓜往他手里塞着传单，试图说服他去观看他们的喜剧之夜，或者是写着‘买一送一’的购物传单。他还看到一群年轻的黑人站在一起唱着听起来像是宗教的曲子，他们的声音大得不自然——德拉科不知道这是为什么，他们看起来明显不是巫师。

这里到处都是人。朋友们聚在一起谈笑风生，情侣们牵着手，哼着歌，大声聊天。他不太确定他是不是喜欢这样的场景；这里太吵，太挤。虽然他从来没觉得巫师界的伦敦小，但这是他意识到巫师界伦敦可能真的很小。因为这里真的感觉很大——非常大——他不停地走着，但身边的人群并没有变少，只是不断地换着一群又一群。

他穿过一个街区，街边的标志告诉他这里是中国城，在这里他闻到一阵香气。但下一刻他经过一条后巷，就闻到腐烂的垃圾臭味。他才不得不停下脚步，以免自己走进令人作呕的地方。但往前一段路，灯光和人流依旧繁忙，他也就继续走着，来到一个肮脏的地方——只不过这里还是很多人，他不理解。

德拉科不觉得自己是个克己守礼，谈性色变的人，他也不是完全不懂人生中有些阴暗的事——在他十七岁之后，他的父亲非常直率地给他上了关于性的一课，告诉他一个谨慎的纯血绅士想要一个不需要负责任的一夜情该去哪该怎么做，如果他有需求的话；这段记忆依旧让他感觉颤栗——但在巫师界伦敦，是不可能有这样的一条街，不仅有寿司餐厅，茶餐厅，当铺，还有脱衣舞俱乐部，性交易俱乐部，甚至还有从德拉科看来是一间卖着男士皮质内衣裤的店铺。他根本都不知道内衣裤也可以是皮革制的，更不用说有这么多款式。

他经过一扇扇门，好几个穿着紧身裙却看起来神色无聊的女人站在门前，有些店铺甚至只挂着身着紧身裙却神色无聊的女人的照片——门上还印着箭头，指向摇摇晃晃的楼梯。

一会儿后，德拉科发现自己站在一条特别的街上，这里的男男女女都打扮得非常精致，特别在于男人和男人牵着手，女人和女人牵着手，他们旁边的酒吧大门上写着G-A-Y。酒吧里的重低音节奏传到门外，一个戴着像是斗牛帽，穿着艳色皮裤的男人经过他身边——用力掐了把他的屁股，大声说，“衣服不错，小甜心！”德拉科吓得跳了起来。

他转过身，目光被一对正亲吻的情侣吸引；一个头发乱糟糟的瘦高的男人把另一个身高相仿的金发男人压在墙上用力啃咬嘴唇。他们看起来像是迷失在亲吻里，德拉科尴尬地看向别处，本意并没有要见证这样私密的时刻。他不禁幻想自己在一个公共场合迷失在一个热情的亲吻中——所有情绪，所有欲望，无一不赤裸地展现在所有人的目光之下，任凭旁人如何评论。

这就是麻瓜们的日常生活吗？德拉科想着。就在 _公共场所_ ？看起来似乎很不入流，却又有极大的诱惑。还不仅如此——看起来还非常冒险。难道这些麻瓜没有父母，他们不担心父母知道他们的所作所为吗？他们的父母难道不希望他们结婚生子，传承他们的家族吗？德拉科一直都知道他是同性恋——他知道这是不能告诉父母的一件事。仅仅只是想象他们脸上失望的神色就让他感觉胃绞痛般不适。他也不是对现在的情况不满意。应该说…他更算是听天由命。毕竟他也没有想要和谁在一起；在夜晚的睡梦中他看到的那个人，又是那么遥不可及，几乎相当于不存在。

但是…

德拉科站在原地，和心里渐起的想要进去看看的欲望抗争着。他想看看嘈杂幽暗的里面是什么样子的。在这里，在麻瓜伦敦，他是安全的；没有人认识他。他的父母永远不可能会知道这件事。

但一瞬间，他就失去了所有勇气。他就这么往前继续走着，经过了一间间酒吧，俱乐部。听到更喧闹的音乐，看到闪烁不停的灯光，看到一伙伙穿着暴露的醉酒男男女女大声乱语。

他感觉有无形的锁链缠绕在他的五脏六腑；徒然伤感和忧愁，他不知如何解释的情感。

前一刻德拉科还在麻瓜咖啡店，疲惫酸涩的眼睛还瞪着窗外，看着穿着正装的男人女人疾步行走。下一刻，他的世界又变得模糊，像是被挤压扭转，他有一瞬感到不安，但马上，他又站在他的房间里，时间转换器像是嘲笑般嵌在他的书桌上闪着光。

从某个角度来看，他感到庆幸，因为至少他没有真的在波特面前被麻瓜拘捕，他也没有真的一整个晚上在伦敦市中心游荡，傻呆呆地看着麻瓜的日常生活。但他还是有种奇怪的情绪，肯定 _不是_ 嫉妒。

他想，他只是太累了，加上饥饿。毕竟他一天里只吃了几口牢饭。

他往自己身上和长袍上丢了几个快速清洁咒——他已经穿了一天一夜，很难变得真的清新干净。他快步走下楼，又一次经历了同一套流程：母亲，报纸，头条（ **马尔福继承人促进与麻瓜联合** ）等等，等等。他已经厌烦到了极点，但他还没有决定他该怎么度过今天。他边喝着茶边思考，即便妈妈担忧地问着他问题，他也只给了模糊的回答。他应该再试着和波特谈话吗？或是幻影到巴黎去好好享受法式牛油面包，再去定制几套新的长袍？或许如果波特被他的新造型惊艳到，那个傻瓜就不会用心 _听_ 德拉科的演讲；这样的解决方法也并不是不行。但他又想到他的新衣服不能保存下来，他也不确定他多吃的热量会是什么变化。卡路里会随着时间循环而消失吗？还是会留下来，留在他的腰上？他想他最好还是不要去测试这个可能性。

唯一一件他确定的事就是，他非常不乐意再做一次那该死的演讲。但他拖延得越久，他被困在这个循环中也会越久。

德拉科喝下‘消除疲劳药水’，还没等颤抖的副作用消去，他就幻影到了威斯敏斯特宫。他想这会是最后一次，这之后一切都会回归正常。他走向金红装潢的王室休息室，藏在角落等着波特出现。至少这次他做好准备了；他知道波特会来的很晚，会着装邋遢，会被他的随从们驾着出现。

当室内的外宾被带出去时，他又在瞎想，是不是应该丢个硬币，如果是正面就揍波特，如果是反面就…揍波特。

他还没做好决定，就看到波特朝着他走来，他赶快收好这个诱人的想法。和之前一样，波特被韦斯里和格兰杰驾着走进来。韦斯里看了德拉科一眼，眼神里尽是不加掩饰的厌烦，而格兰杰也看了他一眼，礼貌地打了招呼“德拉科”。如果他希望事情能和上一次不同，他必须要 _马上_ 行动。“与其把时间花费在这些无聊的活动，还不如你跟我去做点别的事，波特？”他没多加思考，话就已经说出口了。

韦斯里的怒视变成怀疑，格兰杰也用力地看着他，像是她的目光能透过他的身体看到他的内心。

如果是真的，德拉科好奇她能看到什么。因为他自己都不知道他在想什么。他对波特的执着已经称不上正常。如果他是个明智的正常男人，他会和波特保持距离。但可惜，他不是。

“我——什么？”波特说，让德拉科惊讶的是，他的语气并不是‘ _不，滚，马尔福，不可能！_ ’

“你和我。”德拉科厚着脸皮接着说。“去别的地方…”他耸耸肩。他大脑中除了揍波特一拳想不出任何东西，但他早已把这认定为一个不好的主意。“聊聊。”他把话补充完。这已经不算是不好的主意，可能都能算作他人生中想到的最烂的主意。

韦斯里又扯了个不加掩饰的厌烦表情，他朝德拉科跨了一步，摆出威胁的姿势，说，“你在打什么主意，ferret face？”

德拉科努力不变得咬牙切齿；他已经揍过韦斯里了，第一次并没有让他觉得很兴奋，第二次自然也不会。但是，他又一次惊讶，因为波特先开了口：“少说两句，罗恩。”他说。然后转向德拉科。他看起来很困惑。“你不是有演讲吗？我特意来的。金斯利让我来的。”他加上，然后笑了笑。他真的在笑。对着 _德拉科_ 。

好吧，这是从未有过的。

德拉科感觉自己的嘴唇尴尬地抽了抽，可能是微笑，或者是震惊。他轻哼一声，试图掩盖他的紧张。“你会想在这么一大群老家伙面前做演讲吗？”他说，然后好笑地看到韦斯里不自觉点头附和，下一秒才记起他附和的是马尔福，他的人生宿敌，这才又接着他的怒视。“拜托，波特；和我走吧。”他轻声说，为自己的语气感觉害羞得要手脚蜷缩，但还是伸出了手。

“我并不觉得——”格兰杰不同意地开口。

但她说什么都没关系；波特已经伸手握着他的手。很温暖，还过分亲密，德拉科看向波特的双眼，才意识到如果他不马上带着他离开这里，他就只能算作和波特牵手。所以，尽管这里禁止魔法，他还是在被人发现自己的困惑之前幻影离开，

他们到达马尔福庄园的时候马尔福才意识到或许他应该稍微提前做个计划；他可以带波特去任何地方，马尔福庄园显然不是最好的选择。波特最后一次来这里时，他是一副面目全非的样子，甚至被锁在地牢里。

波特四下看了看，皱了皱眉，但没有说出反对的话——至少没有让他听到，但他把手插进口袋里，估计是想能更迅速拿出魔杖。或者是想控制自己不要去揍德拉科；德拉科觉得这两个可能性都很大。

“我没有时间想好…”德拉科带着歉意地说，波特只是耸耸肩，像是在说， _好吧，反正我们也到这里了。_

我们又不是 _非要_ 留在这里，德拉科想说，而且不压抑怒气，但因为某些原因，他没有说。这一切都毫无计划，即使他想要好好利用这个机会——毕竟波特正在马尔福领地的中心——他也想不出他能做什么。

“嗯，你要带我参观一下吗？”波特说，刻意把语气放得平和。“我好像从来没有好好参观过这个华丽的庄园。”平和中夹着一丝怨恨，可能吧。去TM的华丽。

“真的吗？”德拉科看向波特。他的头发还是一团糟，眼底是青灰的眼圈。战争的胜利并没有让他从此容光焕发；他的样子更像是被德拉科揍了一拳。

波特又耸耸肩。“真的啊。”

听起来并不那么可信，但反正他们也没有什么更好的活动，德拉科也就决定这么做了。他有点担心他父亲会突然回来，然后责备他的缺席。唉，好吧。反正他现在也没什么可做的。至少他父亲在会议中被告知波特在他家；这可能会让他非常高兴，比在魔法部担任麻瓜政府联络人还要高兴。

“那就来吧。”德拉科对波特说，然后带着他走上宽敞的车道，踏上雅致的前门台阶。他犹豫了一下；通常情况下，他会敲门然后等家里的小精灵谄媚地为他打开门，但他估计这不会让波特对他的印象变好。所以，他翻着长袍的口袋找钥匙，亲手打开了大门，带着波特进去。

“你们没有，呃，在前门放什么保护咒吗？”波特边走上台阶边问。

德拉科想了想。“没有吧？”他说。没有人敢闯进来。在战争之前，人们都恐惧他父亲的势力；现在，他们都害怕这里还有黑魔王的魔法残留，一旦不小心进入，那些残留的黑魔法就要侵入他们的身体。“为什么这么问，你有吗？”波特进门后，他把门关上。

“没有，当然没有。”波特说，不知道什么原因，他又双手握紧插进口袋。

不可能是紧张，德拉科猜。如果德拉科可以忍受在这个庄园生活，那他不知道巫师届救世主有什么不能承受的。这个庄园似乎每一堵墙都还能挤出黑魔王的腐液，甚至连空气闻起来都像他。波特确实是杀死了那个混蛋，但德拉科可是每日每夜和他生活在同一屋檐下。

“重新装潢了？”波特看着前廊说。他的表情很严肃，全身都很警觉。突然之间，德拉科胸口升起怒火，他又要努力压下这股火气。这不是波特的错；他什么都 _不知道_ 。

“父亲觉得庄园应该设计得简约一些。”德拉科咬牙假装不在意地说。

战后，他们面对着古老的庄园，卢修斯把还完好的物品从庄园中漂移出来。而在这座纯血家族的古老庄园里，所有东西都还完完整整的。而这些传承下来的物品被放在外面的地上，被一把火点燃。他还记得父亲当时复杂的眼神。德拉科和母亲试图把大火熄灭，但没救下什么。第二天，父亲就已经重新振作起来，说这样做是为了让那些贪婪、爱管闲事的傲罗不要把他们肮脏的手污染他们不配触碰的宝物。

说的像是那些傲罗会想要那些家具！他们来抓捕他和父亲时，甚至都懒得多看一眼庄园里的东西。

德拉科重新审视了他的家。很干净，很整洁，但又显得很凄凉——前廊空荡荡地没有一件家具让这里显得舒适，或者一张厚重的地毯能让冰冷的地板显得温暖些。仅剩的装饰物只有挂在墙上的祖先的肖像；最近他们都很沉默，几乎动都不动。他在脑子里过了一遍，这个大房子还有什么可以展示给波特的？画室——黑魔王举行会议的地方？地窖——波特和他朋友被监禁和折磨的地方？客房——黑魔王睡觉的地方？或者是潜伏的地方？谁知道这疯子需不需要睡眠？还是带他去自己的卧室——给他看发光时间转换器还卡在书桌上？

突然之间，参观似乎不是个好主意。这个房子里，他认为唯一可以展示的只有一个：他的母亲。波特会介意和她见面吗？德拉科觉得应该不会。波特似乎对母亲有特别的情感，或许是因为他成长过程几乎从来没有和母亲在一起。德拉科的母亲更是似乎对 _波特_ 很感兴趣，有时候，她会一直聊关于波特的事情。

他带着波特走向夏季早餐就餐室，最近这些天，母亲很喜欢把那里当书房。那里没有黑魔王的痕迹，而且在夏季，那里阳光充足温暖。他的母亲在那里放了好多无毒盆栽，屋子里充满了植物和阳光的气息。德拉科敲了敲门，听到母亲惊讶的语气，“进来。”

“Darling，”他打开门后，她向他打招呼，目光从儿子身上转移到波特；波特不自在地站在后面。“你没有告诉我你会带哈利过来。”

“我也不知道我会带她来。”德拉科实话实说，然后看到妈妈的神情变成理解。这让他不太舒服，因为，他完全不知道她 _理解_ 了什么。他只知道有时候母亲比他自己还要理解自己。他感觉郁闷的同时也感觉被抚慰。他感觉自己像是变成透明的，非常容易被看穿。但他又觉得自己非常幸运；他爱她，她爱他。

“谢谢你能来。”她一边站起身一边对哈利说，先走向德拉科亲吻了他的脸颊，接着亲吻了波特的脸颊。

波特有些不自在，还有些不知所措，但不是因为感到开心，德拉科觉得自己有必要为他解围，“波特不会待太长时间，母亲。他接下来还有事。”

“噢，但应该可以先留下来喝杯茶吧？”她说，然后走到旁边的橱柜，轻挥魔杖，把开水壶里的水烧开。

德拉科尽力不表现出他的惊讶；他好像从来没见过他的母亲亲自泡茶。

波特看了他一眼，眼神似乎带了点感激；或许是因为德拉科给了他离开的理由。“谢谢，马尔福夫人。”他说，“谢谢你的招待。”

饮茶时刻有点尴尬。德拉科的母亲礼貌地说话，而波特更礼貌，德拉科甚至希望自己今天去做了那该死的演讲，然后就可以回床上睡觉。他到底在想什么，为什么要把波特带来这里？波特显然不想来这里，德拉科也不明白自己当时为什么觉得这是个还不错的主意。

喝到第二杯茶时，他母亲摆出的正式姿态终于出现裂缝。“哈利，亲爱的，我好像还没有 _真正_ 对你所做的事表示感谢。”她说，捧着茶杯的手有点颤抖。她放下茶杯，伸手握住波特的手，眼眶变得湿润。

波特脸颊发红，但他也放下自己的茶杯，拍了拍她的手背。“你说过了，不客气。”他直视着她的眼睛说。“我发誓。”

看着母亲控制不住的情感宣泄，波特也继续沉着地安慰她，德拉科看得出波特非常真诚。不仅如此，德拉科看得出他 _变_ 了。就像是，在七年级那年，或是当德拉科被监禁在庄园里慢慢失去生气，或是当德拉科忙着让马尔福家族重返荣耀时，波特在其它他看不见的地方成长了起来。他想，波特是不是也觉得他—德拉科—成长了，或者，他只不过…停留在原地。他的情绪和心理的成长似乎停滞了，似乎被困在斯莱特林。他像是一个永远在学校里的学生，永远无法摆脱学生幼稚的困扰，也无法放下学生时期的敌人。有时候，德拉科觉得自己被困住了。在这个庄园，在这个人生…

但是，波特现在在这里，不是吗？这应该代表着什么吧。不过，下一秒，前门被推开的声音传来，在房子的另一端，遥远但清晰。他们都吓了一条，德拉科可以听到父亲烦躁的声音。

波特猛地站起来。“今天真的很开心，马尔福夫人。”他说，“但我想我该——”

德拉科的母亲给了他一个安抚的眼神——典型的布莱克家族做风——他也就坐了下来。但交叉着双腿，手指攥着松垮的长裤，求助般看了眼德拉科。

“母亲——”德拉科开口，波特向他求助让他感觉新奇，但他的母亲已经站起身走到房子中间。

“给我一分钟，哈利，德拉科。”她说，然后离开房间，关上门。

他们只听到纳西莎鞋跟踏在地板上的哒哒哒，接下来是从遥远走廊传阿里的对话的声音。当然，沉默的房间里还充斥着波特带来的紧张气氛。

下一刻，德拉科的母亲回到房间——单独回来。“我的丈夫让我替他道歉，哈利。”她和蔼地说。“他本来想要来打个招呼，但他要赶紧回去参加今天的活动。好了，再来一块蛋糕吗？”

房间里的紧张感终于散去，礼貌的对话继续，基本上也就波特和他母亲在交谈。德拉科很为他们感到骄傲，他发现——不仅是他的母亲，还有波特，他面对这个突如其来的社交场合如此游刃有余。如果是他面对，嗯，韦斯里夫人，他不觉得自己能表现得高雅——不过他很怀疑韦斯里夫人会不会给他毒药，而不是蛋糕。

过了一小段时间之后，德拉科觉得是时候把波特从他母亲手里拯救出来；她看起来像是准备再给他多塞些甜品，如果他没意见的话。德拉科觉得波特肯定不会反对，不过他也不知道为什么。德拉科跟母亲打了声招呼后带着波特穿过夏季早餐室的落地窗，来到花园。

他们一直沉默着向前走，直到确定德拉科的母亲听不到他们的声音。波特笑出声，“谢谢今天的参观。”他说。

他是在生气吗？德拉科想，同时让自己不要跟着生气。整个场景都太tm奇怪了，如果他实话实说，和波特一起在花园散步让今天下午变得更奇怪。

“你的母亲真的很爱你。”波特轻声说。

“嗯，然后呢？”德拉科语气不是很好。

波特皱着眉转身，“什么？”

德拉科想了一下，“所以意味着我身上也一定什么优点吗，我的内心深处？”他说，因为他觉得波特是在讽刺他或者是在辱骂他。

波特抿紧嘴唇。“你觉得呢？”

德拉科轻哼，然后他们又继续沉默着走着。沉默，但不尴尬，不算是，但……不，非常尴尬。

“我觉得我的母亲是整个房子里唯一好的一个存在。”德拉科突然说，打破他们之间的沉默，然后又有点不安。其实不完全对。他也爱他的父亲，但不像是他以前把父亲看做英雄般的崇拜。

他可以感觉到波特在看着他，但他没有转身，最后波特也就看向别处。他并不希望他们做些老套的情感交流。告诉波特自己对母亲的感情已经足够糟糕了；他不想再做更深入的剖白了。

他们走到了庭院里的小亭子。德拉科一直很喜欢这里；旁边是残垣断壁，就像是这里曾经有一座古老的小型城堡，另一侧是明镜般的一潭湖水。他坐在亭子中间铁制的椅子；椅背上缠绕着常青藤，藤上点缀着不知名的花朵。他一坐下，白色的花朵轻叹一声便缓缓绽放，释放出芳香。

波特坐在他旁边。“今天这究竟是为了什么？”他问。德拉科能感觉旁边的身躯很结实强壮，不可忽视，而即使他们的大腿没有触碰，他们之间却似乎不存在距离。

阳光下非常温暖，德拉科轻轻闭上眼睛，在想该怎么回答这个问题。如果他向波特解释时间转换器的事故，也就相当着冒着被波特认为他失了智的风险，可能会被送去杰纳斯·西奇病房关着。再说了，时间转换器也无法解释为什么此刻他和波特并肩坐在一起，共享阳光。他还是想不明白自己在想什么，像是朋友一般的邀请波特来喝茶。他们从来就不是朋友。

这个想法让他感觉胸口钝痛，为他错过的机会，也为他内心的挫败。他不自觉开口，像是要为自己辩解，“我不是来跟你 _道歉_ 的，如果你是这么想的话。”

“你当然不是。”波特说，语气讽刺，“你有歉意吗？”

德拉科感觉苦涩，“你呢？”

波特皱眉，“我需要对谁道歉吗？”后面的 _‘混蛋’_ 没有说出口，但德拉科知道他是想这么说的。

并不是德拉科真的觉得波特应该道歉。只是他希望有人知道这对他来说也很难过。作为战败的一以防不代表他就活该承受所有后果。“并不是只有你失去了亲人朋友。”他说。

波特震惊而愤怒地看着他，德拉科感觉自己的怒气也正升起。“我们要比较数量吗？”他说。他知道自己又开始做些混账事，但他没有停下来。不知道为什么，波特仿佛把他这一面又给带出来了。他感觉像是憋了很长时间，好想向别人倾诉——任何人都行，真的。他身边并没有什么真心知己（当然，最近有一些斯莱特林同学看到他出现在媒体上的报道，重新认为他是一个值得扯上关系的朋友，也就来联系他了。）七年级时，他没有更多的朋友，当然他算是有过一些朋友，但他发现，作为战败方，对他的社交生活并没有什么好处。不幸的是，人们记得他是什么样子——当你不再拥有权势，你对他们也就没有任何意义。

这让他决定永远，永远都不要再输了。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇。“什么？”他问，像是在看一个傻子一样看着德拉科。“比较 _数量_ ？我们失去的朋友数量？”

“为什么不呢？你想不想要一个我死去的，或者被关在阿兹卡班的家人和朋友的名单。”德拉科冷淡地说着。

哈利张开嘴，但是德拉科已经抢过话头；他似乎陷入一个不愉快的循环。“举个例子，我的阿姨，或者我最好的朋友的生命，和你的朋友的生命不对等，是吗？那要多少个我的家人能和你的朋友对等？两个？五个？是个？我的家庭是种族歧视的可怜的小人，文森特是个弱智的傻子，这就意味着我没有哀悼的权利？”

他们又陷入了沉默。

哈利清了清嗓子。“你知道吗，马尔福？”他说，“有时候我不在乎你们。”他身体前倾，手肘撑着膝盖，手掌撑着头。他看起来像是被打败了。噢，看起来真TM的 _正义_ 。“我想要为那些做了错误选择的人哀悼，为他们的家庭哀悼，但是…”他深吸一口气，“我就是tm的不 _在乎_ 。这…”他用力吞咽了一下，“这一点都不好吧？”

让马尔福惊讶的是，波特是 _认真_ 的。他很真挚地向德拉科诉说自己的内心想法，在问他是不是这样的想法让他变成了…什么？一个怪物？一个——这个想法让他几乎不合时宜地发笑——斯莱特林？

德拉科这时候回想起他的阿姨：她为了帮助黑魔王，试图用摄神取念入侵他的大脑时口吐白沫的样子。“贝拉阿姨是个疯子。”他说，哈利惊讶地抬头看他。“如果真的有地狱，每一次你往下看，她都会往上看着你，用力冲着你的眼睛吐口水。看到你纠结成这个样子，她肯定非常 _开心_ 。”

“但是——”哈利说，但又停下。他的嘴角往下压着。德拉科想，这是 _我_ 做的。

“我是想说，”德拉科说，但又有些犹豫，不知道面对这波特像是被欺负的可怜狗狗脸该怎么表达。他有一点点觉得波特很可悲。不可能有斯莱特林会花时间为他们的敌人感觉可惜。他也并不想让波特伤心，只是……他耸了一下肩膀。“任何支持黑魔王的人都应该自己承担后果。”他努力说了出来，“但并不是就很好受。”

哈利像是在消化他的话。然后他点了点头，幅度很小，德拉科感觉不知道是胜利，还是释然的情绪充斥着他的内心。

“有时候，我——”哈利摇摇头，“我更想念海德威。”他说，像是在分享一个秘密。“我有多奇怪啊？罗恩失去了他的 _哥哥_ ，而我——”他说不下去，满眼哀伤。

德拉科压下自己不屑的声音。一只鹰？他不禁开始猜测哈利会哀悼的下一个人会是谁；很可能是那个以前属于他家庭的那个刻薄的年老家养精灵。接着他又感觉自己很残忍，还很内疚，因为如果哈利最怀念他的宠物鹰，也就代表了他的寂寞，孤立，还有缺失。

最近这段日子里，没有很多能让德拉科感激的事。来自母亲和父亲无条件的爱护很可能就是最值得他感激的。而至少他们还或者。他每天都在感谢这件事。他并不是 _完全_ 的没心没肺。

“为一只鹰哀悼确实挺奇怪的，波特，我同意。”他说，波特呛了一下，哭笑不得。

“滚。”波特轻声说，他的声音有些沙哑，但能听得出他是在开玩笑。

德拉科没说什么，只是靠近波特，捏了捏他的肩膀。出于某些原因，波特也迎向他的触碰，他们就这么静坐在长椅上享受阳光，平和，奇怪的亲密，直到波特吸了下鼻子，翻着裤子口袋找着纸巾，也一直没有看向德拉科的双眼。

一会儿后，波特就离开了，德拉科在花园又待了一会儿，看着湖面沉思着。

随着熟悉的晃动，时间又一次重置，德拉科猛然意识到，他现在可以做一切他想做的事，不需要考虑后果。他可以尝试任何事。当任何人。不会有什么犯罪记录；也没有什么惩罚会持续超过一天。他可以…他可以…

他去了家族最大的花园。这里好几个月没有被好好打理过了，连推开门都有点艰难。这里长满了繁茂的藤蔓，他像是打仗般艰难地前进。里面很热，还有腐烂的蔬菜汁液的气味。他想他会喜欢把斩杀这些藤蔓，像是可以控制这些植物的生命，但又有什么意义呢？下一天他醒过来的时候，这些还是恢复原状，藤蔓还是会不断生长。他用力摇了摇头；他并不是被困住了。他只是…暂停了。就算他今天没有努力让自己逃出这个圈套，从宏观来看，也不会有什么影响。

他艰难地找到了他想要的树，但他忘记带上工具，所以只能用手指掐断树茎，抓了一把又大又重的绿色枝叶，上面有一个个没有开放的花苞。他又艰难地走出去，咔哒一声，把门落锁，植物迅速地缠上去，挡住了道路，像是他从未来过这里。

接下来的一天，他安静地坐在哈利父母的坟墓前。

来哀悼的人们比他想象的要多，但都沉默安静。最开始，他很僵硬地坐着，一动不动，等着被打骂和被赶走。但是除了好奇的眼光之外，没人对他做什么。他紧张地坐了一小时之后，才开始放松神游。这里温暖寂静，他把带来的花放在膝上，感觉到莫名的归属感和平和。

夕阳西下，他想要站起身，但并不轻易——他的肌肉有点僵硬，脖颈也不太舒服。一大群萤火虫点亮了这片墓地，蟋蟀的叫声也让那个黑夜有了生机。鹰鸟在黑暗中轻声鸣叫。德拉科拿起他的花束，放在坟墓上。 _Nocte rosis_ ——夜光玫瑰。白天中谦逊的花苞这时候绽放开来，展露出她们动人的金色花蕊，花香馥郁。

德拉科站在那儿，深深地呼吸，希望如果波特的父母的灵魂还停留在这里，看到他，…然后呢？原谅他吗？他并不 _想_ 要原谅。但他需要吗？不是从波特的父母那儿得到的原谅，不是的。但是从波特那儿吗？这个想法不请自来，但又在他心里生根，生长出枝干缠绕着他的五脏六腑。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科再一次抽醒时，他正站在讨厌的闪光时间转换器面前，疲惫又难受。他感觉自己像是喝了浓郁的黑咖啡和强劲的药水强撑着精神，像是几百年没有睡过一次好觉。他现在有很好的理由回床上睡个回笼觉——但也不能说 _回_ 床上，因为他昨晚一点睡眠都没有。即使离校园时光那么久，即使波特不在他身边，他还是有那个本事搞垮德拉科。

波特让他一晚上无法入眠，甚至还让自己被道德问题纠缠—— _他需要被原谅吗，难道他不是在黑魔王面前救下了波特吗，难道他的母亲不也救了波特吗，这TM的都不 **够** 吗？_——这些问题如果不能搞垮他，德拉科不知道还有什么更让他郁闷的问题了。

他打了个惊天大哈欠，想着，波特今天可以消失在他的世界，带走他的非黑即白的道德问题和假装正经的区分对错的执着。他，德拉科，受够了。

他爬上床，不用一秒就昏睡过去，大脑空白，无梦骚扰。所以当他刚睡着就被叫醒的时候更加烦躁，他的心脏砰砰狂跳。他的母亲，脸色发白的轻轻推着他的手臂。

“怎么了？”他猛地起身，一把抓起魔杖。“父亲呢？”

母亲眨了眨眼，德拉科才意识到自己好像在犯傻。“他在议会大楼。”她说，“你十分钟之前就应该在那里了。”

他不知道该怎么跟她解释——不去也没关系，就算他错过了，TM的明天他还是会再做一遍。因为如果他想不出该怎么让波特全程坐好听完他的演讲，他也就没必要去讲了。现在再赶过去也晚了，对吧？所以他就站在原地，就像回到三岁那年，任由母亲技术娴熟地往他身上施下各种各样的魔咒，清洁咒，美容咒，还整理好着装，仅用了不到三十秒。最后她轻吻了他的额头，“祝你好运，darling。”她慈爱地说，然后轻轻推了他一把。这时候如果不立刻幻影移形离开都显得有些不礼貌。

他脚步不稳地到达皇家长廊，差点和波特撞到一起。波特就在他前面，所以现在还不算 _太_ 晚。“波特。”他喊，上气不接下气地，“哈利！”

波特听到自己的名字，应声转过来，德拉科来不及思考他的表情代表了什么。他好累，而且无比厌烦无限循环的一切，他只想这一切能快点结束。“你肯定会讨厌我的演讲。”他直截了当地说，因为这是事实。“但请你—— _求你_ ——不要中途离开。之后我会解释的。 _求你了。_ ”他没有更多时间等波特的回答，也没有时间和他辩驳，他要赶着去准备那个该死的演讲，所以他快步超过波特和他的朋友——不知道是什么奇迹，韦斯里竟然没有想要绊倒他——他小跑向议会厅，在门口停下试图让自己冷静。

他才深呼吸了几次才走进去，看到他的父亲已经就坐，严厉地瞪了他一眼，但没有说什么，只是捏了捏他的肩膀，像是说， _没关系，孩子_ 。不过德拉科猜测他的真实想法更像是： _TMD你去哪里混了？_

等到德拉科的演讲时间时，他觉得波特这次很大可能也会中途离开，就算是被提前预警了。他可能就坐立不安的留在原位，只要听到一点点让他不舒服的言辞，他就会马上离场。德拉科说了‘求’——还不止一次——这就给了波特预告，他的演讲内容将会非常糟心。德拉科根本不敢看他，所以他就努力把注意力放在他前面说话的人，然后，到他的演讲时间时，他尽量放松下来把该说的说完，好在他练习了无数遍，记好了节奏和语调。为了不又中途忘词，他的目光甚至还避开波特所在的方向。

但讲到一半的时候——也就是上次把波特气急的内容，他当时像只受惊的鹿跳起来离开议会厅——德拉科意识到波特还在。他肯定还在，不然其他观众也会跟着他一起离开的。

德拉科继续按着练习的内容讲着，但控制不住自己紧张地看了眼波特。波特抱着手臂，表情并不是愤怒，只是……很失望。他对上德拉科的目光时，脸还抽了抽，露出不舒服的表情，这让德拉科差点又卡壳。但他很快找回思路，顺利地完成了演讲。

他在一片稀稀拉拉的掌声中坐下，悄悄擦了一下眉毛；那上面冒出点点冷汗，尽管议会厅里很暖和。他并没有很满意自己的做法，事情本可以有更好的解决方法。议会厅另一边的波特正盯着他看，目光宛若实质穿过整个大厅。现在他解决了时间循环—— _肯定_ 已经解决好了；波特没有中途离开，所以他并不需要使用时间转换器——他在想自己以后能不能更好利用时间转换器。这样的循环让他可以不考虑任何后果；那天是不是也可以找到一些政治秘密来帮助他的父亲？另一方面，他想他最好还是不要冒险面对一个可能会对他喊出‘阿瓦达索命’的出卖秘密的纯血商人——死亡也许能以最好的情况终结时间循环：永远终结。

还是不了，他想。然后当父亲结束演讲，下一个‘重要的’麻瓜站起身开始下一个讲话，德拉科坐直身体用力鼓掌。他做的是对的，感谢波特不发一语地听完了他的讲话，仅仅是因为德拉科的请求。现在德拉科只需要做的是好好过完剩余的这天，只求不要出现什么意外事件——说实话， _那_ 有多难呢——

但下一秒，一个戴着眼镜的谦和小个子男人拍了拍他的肩膀，递给他一张小小的叠好的羊皮纸，然后转身离开。德拉科感觉自己的心脏在无限下沉，他打开纸条，小心翼翼地不让父亲看到。当然，他父亲注意到了，只是在假装没有。纸条上写着：

_好了，我准备好听你的解释了。最好是个好理由。_

_哈利_

他看向波特，后者挑眉看着他，然后没多说什么，只是站起身轻声走出议会厅。正在讲话的人——一个中年麻瓜男人，面前台上还摆着演讲稿——都没注意到波特离开，只是正慷慨激昂地大声回答来自其他麻瓜同事对他的质问。有一些人注意到了波特的位子是空的，但是可能是看到韦斯里和格兰杰还坐着，也就没人有反应。他猜测，巫师们都被那些粗鲁的提出质问的麻瓜给吸引住了，而那些粗鲁的提出质问的麻瓜被演说者吸引住了。他忍不住想，如果这些唇枪舌战变成拳脚相加，他父亲会有何反应？

德拉科悄悄离开大厅的时候似乎也没人注意，甚至连他父亲也没有注意。父亲的注意力几乎全在演说者身上，还有努力控住自己身体的抽搐。德拉科猜他父亲可能在想，就算他的儿子要和波特同时去上厕所，谁会在乎？

他跟着波特来到了一条用黑色木镶板装饰的走廊。波特正坐在内嵌于墙的一张长椅上，神情烦躁，但一看到德拉科，他就马上站起身，双手插进口袋里。他还是穿着老套的波特经典款——松垮的黑灰色棉裤，宽大的白色薄卫衣，脚上踩着麻瓜鞋子，德拉科知道那叫运动鞋。他的卫衣几乎都不能算作是白色的；不过还算是能看出来以前是白色的。他的头发，还是那样，乱七八糟，像一团黑抹布。而他的眼镜，那副滑稽的圆眼镜，又是被胶带粘在一起，像是不小心把它坐碎了。他应该是一个巫师——当代最伟大的巫师——但竟然连自己的眼镜都修不好。德拉科不知道为什么这件事让他感觉非常生气。

“并没有 _那么_ 差。”在波特说话之前，德拉科就抢先开口，像是想要为自己辩解；因为波特只是站在原地直瞪瞪地 _看着_ 他，一语不发。让德拉科想起当年在霍格沃兹万圣节晚会上，有几千只常用来作为装饰的蝙蝠，其中一只蝙蝠在德拉科的头上拉屎后盯着他看的眼神。

“没有。”波特皱了皱鼻子，“我也猜你会这么想。”

“你什么意思？”德拉科压低声音问——他们必须要尽量保持安静，不然会有其他人——例如媒体——会来看看外面的嘈杂是什么情况。

波特皱紧眉头，抿了抿嘴唇。“你的语气听起来就像你父亲。”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛。“所以呢？”

波特轻叹，然后又坐在铺了一层棉垫的长椅上，肩膀弓起。“这就让这件事更糟。从你的嘴里听到他说的话，而你毫不在乎。”

“是他写的演讲稿。”德拉科说，不知道自己是不是应该否认这件事。

“然后你也同意了？你认同你的演讲？”

德拉科耸耸肩，感觉自己像个白痴。“有一些吧。这重要吗？”波特眨了眨眼，而德拉科不自在地站在原地，对这个对话的走向不安。他不是他的父亲，但他是马尔福家族的一员。

“这很重要，如果你在乎其他人是怎么看你的话。”波特说。

该死的，德拉科当然在乎。过去那么长时间，难道波特一点都不关注他吗？“干嘛，你是怎么看我的？”他问，然后又后悔自己问了这个问题，因为波特的话不可能有一点点的夸赞——而德拉科又突然很希望有一点正面的话。他想要波特至少有一点点欣赏他：他的忠诚，或至少是他的适应能力。

波特静静地看着他，像是把他钉在原地。“我觉得你很懦弱，自我中心，而且盲目忠于你恶心的父亲，我不知道我为什么还对你有所期望。”

他的话像是重锤击中他的内心。虽然他能预料到波特是怎么看待他的，但亲耳听到的感觉更糟糕。毕竟自己预料到和真实摆在自己面前还是有区别的。

而且波特的话就到那为止；没有接着‘但是’。 _但是我欣赏你们家庭的凝聚力_ 。 _但我觉得你很勇敢_ ，或者 _聪明_ ，或者 _在和黑魔王住在同一个房子里还没有精神失常，在黑魔王污染的空气下，他威胁着你的家人，斩杀所有你认为是对的事物，在这样的环境下，你还能活到现在_ 。

他必须要马上离开这里，在他做出他后悔的事情之前离开。他转过身——但还是看到了波特的表情，皱得像是被什么打击到了，德拉科想自己的表情可能显得非常脆弱——大步逃开。他跑出走廊，穿过游说厅（Peers Lobby），然后一直跑啊跑啊，穿过迷宫似的一条条走廊。一到达前门，他猛地冲出去，旁边的安保没有拦住他，他们只关心谁进去了，并不在乎谁出去了。德拉科又一直快步向前走，穿过一大群游客和一片精心修剪的花圃，直到最后到达泰晤士河旁边，上气不接下气地停下。天气很热，但还有一丝清风，他靠着铁栏杆，看着下面的船经过。

_非常勇敢，德拉科，_ 他自嘲地想。 _就这么逃跑了。好像这样就能解决什么_ 。

能让现在的事情变得更糟的可能就是波特跟着他出来了——所以，在他呼吸平稳之后，他转过身，看了看四周，然后发现，波特没跟着，而这才真的让事情变得非常糟。突然之间，他感觉孤单，愤懑，荒谬，愚蠢，可悲，心碎地面对着河水，努力不要在公共场合大哭出声。

但，事情还是不如他所愿，最糟的事情确实发生了：著名的哈利·波特跟上了他，头发变得更乱，大口地用力喘息， _亲眼目睹_ 他努力压制眼泪的样子。

德拉科可是有过练习不让别人看到他哭的样子；他也不准备让波特 _第二次_ 看到他的眼泪。上一次，波特差点要杀了他。在洗手间冰冷的地板上，波特的 _神锋无影_ 把他几乎切成一片一片，那样可怕的痛苦记忆让德拉科忍住眼泪，收拾好情绪。

“看。”波特喘着气说，没头没尾的。

“看什么？”

“你 _确实_ 在乎别人是怎么看待你的！”

“我他妈的又没说过我不在乎！”德拉科马上还嘴。

波特的表情变得很惊骇，又很心疼。“不要再这么看着我了，马尔福。”

“哪样？”德拉科说，咬紧牙关努力摆出很坚毅的表情。

“就像是…像是我弄碎了你。”波特说，有些瑟缩。“我并不觉得你是百分之百的坏透的。”他加上。

德拉科不太确定自己该怎么回应。“不是吗？”他看到波特的脸颊奇怪的变红——朱红色，他想，或者是砖红色。

波特站直腰背。“不是。”他说，这一次更坚定。

“那就，嗯，百分之九十九？”德拉科问。他的话像是舌头舔到了一颗疼痛的龋齿，而这颗龋齿穿着松垮的麻瓜衣服，不舒服地站在原地扭动，头发还被大风糟蹋得更乱成一团麻。

“不———是。”波特说。

“好吧，谢谢你，波特。”德拉科说。“我很高兴我们解开了这一个小误会。不是 _百分之百_ 的糟糕，只是百分之九十九点九而已。”

“来———来我家，我们可以喝杯茶。”波特说。他真的很喜欢说些没头没尾的话。

德拉科瞪着他。波特看起来很诚挚。“为什么？”

这似乎让波特很困惑。“为什么不？”

他是时候该回去参加今天接下来的活动，德拉科考虑着。但他并不真的想回去。“格兰杰和韦斯里不是会等你回去吗？你们不是，呃，连体婴儿吗？”

波特耸耸肩，不爽地看了他一眼。“你说的像是这是个很不好的事。我喜欢罗恩和赫敏。而且他们知道我去了哪里。不管怎样，赫敏有做记录；如果我错过了什么重要的事，她会告诉我的。”

德拉科还是犹豫不决。

“听着，马尔福，只是喝个茶。”波特说，然后走近德拉科，走进他的私人空间，然后伸出左手轻轻圈住德拉科的右手腕。“好吗？”

如果他不同意，他也就会气走波特，然后这一天还是会保持原样，他不能再让这个循环继续重复下去，而这就是德拉科说服自己同意的原因。“好吧。”他没有想更多就同意了。反正和波特和他之间迷醉的亲密没关系。他们靠的太近，德拉科能感觉到波特有多紧绷，即使他穿着滑稽的衣服，头发还黏在脸上。而他的手指，只不过是轻轻圈着德拉科的手腕，都像是在他皮肤上烫下了烙印。

他的同意和波特迷人的绿眼睛也没有关系，即使有那副被撞坏的眼镜的遮挡。德拉科却突然感觉害羞，还有些脸红，就像是波特邀请他去约会。

波特当然永远都不会想跟他约会。波特觉得他是百分之九十九点九的混蛋。

然而，这个可笑的想法还是让他心跳猛地一跳，而波特带着他幻影离开时让他有点尴尬，就像是他从来没有用过这个魔法。他们重重地落地，波特在他身旁甚至还没站稳，一只手顺势抓着德拉科的长袍稳住自己的身体。德拉科低下头看了他一眼——波特现在不是之前那个小矮子，但他还是比自己矮一些——然后发现波特也正看着自己。

这个绿眼睛的，扰人心绪的混蛋。

德拉科脱身离开波特的抓握——这个男人以前是个找球手；他当然可以不靠支撑地站好吧？——波特还试图整理好头发，但没成功。看起来，如果有变化的话，更乱了。

“我就住在那里。”他说，伸手模糊地指示了个方位，然后就走了过去。德拉科可以看到在波特卫衣和发尾之间的那片皮肤特别红。

德拉科摇了摇头跟上去。他们正在一个陡峭的坡上，街道两边绿色成荫，还盖着维多利亚式的四层房子。这里环境宜人，但他并不觉得巫师会住在这样的地方。太多麻瓜，房子太过拥挤；他能听到电流声，电流穿过精致设计的电路，这是麻瓜创造的他们自己的魔法。当然，有一些巫师确实和麻瓜住的非常靠近，但德拉科想，要不断地给邻居施下一忘皆空会有多无聊。

不过，如果是波特，他并不惊讶。波特打开前门，带着他走过前廊，走到一个高高房子前，走上石阶来到蓝色的前门，拿出一个小钥匙打开门。就这样；这个房子没有一点魔法包围，或者提高防卫。就只是一个房子。这和庄园的规模比是小巫见大巫，但德拉科却马上就被吸引了。这个地方莫名地让他觉得很和善，当他走进窄小的玄关，这个感觉就更强烈，屋子里被暖暖的灯光充满。

“顺便关上门，好吗？”波特说，德拉科把门关上后才跟着波特走进去。穿过门厅，走下一层楼梯，他们来到宽敞的厨房，旁边是明亮的落地窗，可以看到漂亮的整洁的花园。厨房有些闷，但随着波特一挥魔杖打开门，微风迫不及待地进来，还带着野花的清香。

“喝点茶？”波特问，随意地把魔杖放在流理台上。他踢掉鞋子，然后脱掉轻薄的卫衣，还没听到德拉科的回答就走到水池旁接满一水壶。波特卫衣下是一件失去弹性的白色T恤，上面还不止一个洞，他看起来无法准确形容的舒适放松。“我有浓茶或者——呃——浓茶。”他还探着头看着橱柜，然后转过身，询问似的看着德拉科。“还有一些草药茶。”他不太自信地加上。“赫敏喜欢香草。但我觉得味道像洗碗水。”

“一杯水就好。”德拉科说，波特皱了皱眉，抬了一下眼镜。

“真的吗？”他说，但是还是打开水龙头又接了一杯水，来到看起来像是什么冷冻柜前面取了几块冰块放进杯里。德拉科接过水杯，感觉很凉，他也不太相信麻瓜净化水的技术，但还是小心地喝了一口，尝起来并没有很差。“坐下来吧，你这样让我很紧张。”波特说——是的，他紧张地说，然后他又转身给自己倒了杯看起来像咖啡的茶，可能真的很浓。

房间里的所有东西看起来都很新——纯木质的餐桌和椅子，石质的彩色锅碗，几盏灯，白色的书柜。厨房的台面和所有器具都干净得反光。墙上用的是暖色的灰白色漆料，能看得出是刚涂好的样子。木质地板也是，光滑反光。

“刚搬进来？”德拉科问，因为穿成像波特这个样子的人不太会能把家里整理得那么干净。

波特又抬了一下眼镜；有点紧张。“不是？”他说，轻轻吹了一下热茶。“我一个月前买了这个房子。在预言家日报上看到的，你最爱的报纸。”他加上，听起来有点优越感。

德拉科尽力不表现出惊讶。“我也不是总是看预言家日报。”他傲慢地说。这是事实。如果头条是关于波特，那他就会直接丢进垃圾桶。

有几次他还成功地控制自己不要从垃圾桶里再拿出来，咬牙切齿地恶狠狠地看完，然后再假装自己再也不在乎波特的事。他都恶心自己了。

“有意思，因为你总是接受他们的采访。”波特随口回答，抿了一小口茶。

德拉科不禁在想，波特唯一能忍受的他的一点是什么；难道是当他转身离开时展现的完美后脑勺？“我父亲安排的采访。”他说，然后不算轻地放下杯子，洒了几滴水在桌子上。他不应该说这句话的；波特已经觉得他被他父亲完全控制着，不是吗？他估计是。但这不是件好事吗？波特的话‘ _盲目忠诚_ ’出现在他脑海，他又郁闷了。

波特没说什么，只是轻轻吹着他的茶。

“反正我不看那些的。”德拉科加上，在难受的沉默中有点着急，“我只是接受采访。”这确实是事实。现在的场景真的是不能更难堪了。

“啊，”波特说，“ _我_ 看的。”

好吧，德拉科没什么想说的了，因为这听起来并不像是波特想要给他寄粉丝信，所以他们就坐在那，尴尬地不发一语。

“战争结束不久我就买了这个房子。”波特说，正好在德拉科开始不舒服地扭动时开口。“赫敏，罗恩，还有韦斯里先生和夫人，卢娜，纳威，还有其他人，他们都帮我搬进来收拾干净了。”他耸肩。“确实很麻烦。”

“为什么是这么…的地方？”

“这么麻瓜的地方？”波特挖苦地补充完德拉科的话。他又耸了耸肩。“为什么不呢？我喜欢他们。我不想躲在郊区的某个大房子自己一个人生活。”他喝了一口茶。黄色的茶杯很大，杯沿有一个缺口。“我有一个魔法房子，但是…”又是一耸肩；他的肩膀可能已经累了。“那里并不是一个让我觉得幸福的地方，你理解吗？我想要住在一个我能幸福的地方。”

“你幸福吗？”德拉科都没意识到自己问了出口。

波特略加思考。“嗯。”他说，“我觉得幸福。”然后低头看了看双手，握紧茶杯。“好吧，差不多。”他加上。

德拉科觉得他听起来并不幸福。真正幸福的人并不会这么痛苦地看着自己的手说，‘好吧，差不多’不是吗？这让他有点讶异，奇怪的讶异。当他在被监禁在家里的时候，大部分的世界他都用来思考，中毒般地痴迷于，波特有关的事——他在做什么，他在想什么。他以为波特会一头扎进傲罗事业里，可能六个月或七个月的时间他就升到了傲罗队长，准备好亲手把他和他父亲丢到阿兹卡班。他以为波特可能会有一点为他们惋惜，出于正义的人道主义，然后会马上恢复。毕竟，他们那一方赢了。胜利总是开心的。

他没有想过波特会这样，和他的想象完全相反，他没想过波特会花时间来装饰他的房子，去找他的‘差不多’的幸福。而当他在审判庭上替德拉科和他的母亲说话时，他也并没有表现出所谓的‘差不多’的幸福——当时的他全身紧绷的样子该死的真诚，似乎还闪着什么神圣的光芒。即使到了现在，德拉科只要一回想起他那时的样子，都觉得极其痛苦。

“你确定不想来点茶吗？”波特问。

“像你这样的吗？”德拉科问，让波特忍俊不禁。

“不一定。我喜欢浓的；我的睡眠不是很好。”

“好吧。”德拉科说，因为某些奇怪的原因，他觉得这会让波特开心。想到他说的‘差不多’的幸福让德拉科的情绪也莫名变得消极——所以最好还是不要接着想这件事了。在威斯敏斯特宫里波特对他说的那些严厉的话还在他脑海里旋绕，像是永远停不下来： _懦弱，自我中心，而且盲目忠心_ 。这让他想尖叫——然后证明波特是错的。他是 **错** 的。

“淡一点还是浓一点？牛奶？糖？”波特边泡茶边问，德拉科觉得那是寻常的红茶。

“浓的。”德拉科坚定地说。

波特的肩膀颤了一下，德拉科希望他没有那么明显地表现出自己的潜意思，那太可怜了。

“牛奶，不加糖，谢谢。”他加上。但他想说，要很多很多牛奶，多到尝不出原来味道；他根本都不喜欢浓的，不加糖的茶。他更喜欢热巧克力。他一直都喜欢甜食。

波特递给德拉科一个看起来还不错的杯子，如果他眯着眼看的话。还有，如果他眯着眼——或者，更好，直接闭上眼睛——他就不用看见这个杯子，印着霍利黑德哈比队（Holyhead Harpies）徽章的杯子。估计是那个韦斯里女孩送的礼物。她毕业之前，哈比队就和她签了约，新闻一发表在报纸上他就看到了。他差点被嫉妒吞没，都没读完整篇报道。

他已经快一年没有玩过魁地奇。他已经快一年没有 _飞_ 过了。他很想念，但现在看起来，不知道为什么，又显得很幼稚。

而且——有时候他还是会在半夜惊醒，全身冷汗地想起最后一次骑着扫帚的场景，烈火几乎抓着他的脚踝往下拉扯。这并没有让他想再出去飞行。

“嗯，这还不错。”他缓缓地说，语气里带着点讽刺。他们又沉默着坐了很久，还避开眼神接触。

波特只是翻了个白眼回应，德拉科默默地有点佩服，这次他也就直接看着波特。“永远都不可能那么简单，对吧？”

“什么？”

波特喝了口茶说，“做朋友。”最后他说，又一次移开目光。

_这_ 就是他们正在做的事吗？如果是的话，波特确实有很新鲜，很新颖的方式来交朋友。先骂完之后逼着对方去他家，然后喝一杯难喝的茶。他真的很难理解波特。再说，如果混蛋韦斯里知道波特想要和他做盆友，他很可能觉得波特被感染了什么奇怪的咒语。而至于那个女韦斯里…

他没回答什么，只是盯着放在自己光滑桌面的双手。他应该要改掉咬指甲的习惯了；这是个恶心的习惯。

波特站起身，在抽屉里不知道翻找着什么——一张条纹纸和一只小小的自动出墨的羽毛笔。他潦草地写了几行字，然后递给德拉科。“给。”他说，然后很没必要地加上。“这是我的完整地址。”

德拉科盯着这张纸。这显然让波特很不舒服，因为他又开口想填充他们之间的沉默。

“你可以再来。如果你想的话。来喝茶。罗恩说韦斯里夫人说茶利于健康，而且——”

“为什么？”德拉科打断波特的胡言乱语。

波特眨了眨眼。“什么为什么？为什么是茶？”他的神情真的很疲惫；眼底的黑眼圈几乎像是淤青。如果这是利于健康的茶的效果，那德拉科并不想尝试。

“不是。”德拉科说，努力不变得咬牙切齿。“为什么你想要和我做朋友？你不喜欢我。你的朋友不喜欢我。你的女朋友也不喜欢我。你的——”他停下了，因为看到波特的表情变得奇怪。“怎么了？”

“我没有女朋友。”波特说，脸有点红。

德拉科的血管里流动的鲜血仿佛都变得兴高采烈，他还得控制自己不要高兴地朝空气挥拳。他讨厌金妮·韦斯里，理由太复杂，他还是不要深入解析。他希望是波特甩了 _她_ ，而不是她甩了他。肯定是这样的；哪个精神正常的人会甩了波特？

“几个月前我和金妮分手了。”波特继续说着。“就是…嗯，这和你没关系，对吧？”他加上，坐的笔直。又是短暂的沉默。“大多数人这时候会说点安慰的话。”他有指向性地说。

德拉科扯开嘴角笑了笑。他的大脑在 _飞快_ 转动。“这和我没关系，对吧？但你是怎么避开媒体的？”他可能不是每次都读些小报纸，但 _这样_ 的新闻他不可能错过。他甚至都能看到一个头条在他眼前展开： **滚出来吧，女士们。波特单身了！** 这可能会成为《女巫周刊》的纪念版发行。这还是他妈妈私下最爱的一个报纸。

德拉科不自在地想着他很可能也会把这个特别版放在床边，然后每次感觉心情低落时就看一眼，让自己开心开心。

“呃，只有我的朋友知道，所以如果他们告诉给媒体，那我就知道是谁干的。”波特顿了一会儿，德拉科能接收到他的潜意思。他不太可能泄露给《预言家日报》。除非他能得到什么好处。就像是——预言家日报也出个纪念版。“我也没有真的在和谁恋爱。”波特加上。他的脸颊通红，而用力握着茶杯的手指节发白。

德拉科反应不过来该怎么继续这个对话——也不太确定自己是什么情绪。波特没有‘真的’在和谁恋爱。那tmd他正在和谁谈个 _不_ 认真的恋爱？“没有？”他回答，试图让自己听起来不感兴趣。他现在非常不安地想知道波特在和谁恋爱，所以他可以偷溜到他们家里去给他们下毒。到底是哪个不知名的蠢驴让他的纪念版八卦小报差点泡汤！“可怜，真惨。”

“对，好吧，马尔福，我懂你的意思。”波特说，没想到他这么易怒。“你不在乎。我懂你。我马上闭嘴。”

德拉科回想起他母亲曾经教过他的每一节外交礼仪课。“对不起，哈利。”他说，至少听起来真诚。至少，他对惹怒哈利而让他停下他的诉说很抱歉——为什么他要和女韦斯里分手，那之后又和谁在一起了。德拉科真的是好奇得要命。他伸手轻碰波特的手背。“继续说。你想要说什么？”

“我——呃。嗯。噢。”波特结结巴巴地说，像是惊慌地看着德拉科的手。“没什么，真的。”

德拉科忍着白眼，抽回手。他可以掐死波特吗？最好还是不要了。“别啊，告诉我。我们是 _朋友_ ，记得吗？”为了强调这个，他叠好波特的地址，放回长袍的口袋里。

他想不出能有什么让波特脸红又不敢说的事。他可是格兰芬多，格兰芬多可是以直截了当出了名的。和金妮·韦斯里分手的背后肯定没有什么淫秽不堪的事啊？他不可能出轨——那可是 _波特_ 啊。那他之前在和谁恋爱，估计是某个极其无聊的格兰芬多。例如——

“你不会在和格兰杰谈恋爱吧，是吗？”他问，被这个突如其来的，让他不爽的想法吓到。但是应该不是——她和她的韦斯里爱人看起来在搞黏糊恶心的恋爱。除非他们之间有什么——呕——奇奇怪怪的分期享用计划？

“不是！”波特说，音量猛然提高，眼睛也像是瞪大到极限。

德拉科忍不住笑出声，波特也跟着笑了笑，尽管他的表情还带了点尴尬。

“你还记得贾斯汀吗，我们的同学？”波特随意地说，越过德拉科的肩膀着迷般地看着后面某个东西。他举起茶杯，挡住他的嘴。“我们不合适。”他很快加上。“但是…”

_贾斯汀·芬奇-弗莱奇利？_ 德拉科没有想到他会有那么强烈的嫉妒。让他一下子有点发懵。“我还以为你要承认你对海格的爱。”他轻声说，但脑子还像是被敲懵了，TMD到底怎么一回事？

波特呛了一口茶，然后又哈哈大笑。听得出他放松了很多，甚至还有些歇斯底里。

德拉科抿嘴笑了笑——确实，他很幽默——但是他已经神游八百里了。波特是 _同性恋_ ？还和一个该死的卷毛 _赫夫帕夫_ 交往过？虽然德拉科早就知道波特没有品位，而且至少他没有离开金妮后爱上她的哥哥罗恩——噩梦般可怕的想法——但是…

在他所有同学里，他是愿意赌下一大笔钱押波特是百分之百的直男。他现在感觉大地都在摇晃。波特竟然走双车道。

而且…而且…

他这才意识到自己正盯着波特看，不敢相信而且… _愤怒。_ 这太荒谬了，但却也真的发生了。如果波特和男人恋爱，德拉科觉得和他们同龄的人里唯一适合的候选只有一个：那就是 _他。_ 不是tm的 _芬奇-弗莱奇利。_

波特瞥了他一样，像是感觉到德拉科的目光。德拉科的表情显然让波特有些不舒服，他又一次调整了一下眼镜，伸手捋了一下头发。

“但我现在没有和谁交往。”波特又是随意的语气，接下来的十分钟就自顾自的在聊魁地奇。显然是想要换个话题。

这本来可以成功的，如果他的客人不是德拉科·马尔福的话。而德拉科，连他自己都承认，就是个讨厌鬼。如果他看到一个弱点，他忍不住不去戳它。

“所以，你喜欢操男人，对吗？”德拉科问。面对波特，就该直截了当。波特很可能会说， _那又怎样，马尔福，我喜欢和男人谈恋爱，只要不是 **你。**_

让德拉科觉得开心和满足的是看到波特的脸快要发紫。波特伸手扯了扯T恤的领口，像是被勒着了。

“ _马尔福！_ ”波特呛得咳嗽。

“有事吗，波特？”德拉科后靠着椅背，拉长语调地说。

“滚开。”波特缓过来之后说。

德拉科笑着站起身。“反正我也该走了。”

让他惊讶的是， _波特_ 看起来很惊讶。“噢！我不是那个意思——”

“算了吧，波特，我们今天已经折磨够对方了。”德拉科说。“今天很有意思，但我是时候躺下好好休息，可能还需要往额头上放一块湿毛巾。”

波特也跟着站起身。“是的，是的。好吧，我送你出去。”他说。走到前门阶梯时，他尴尬地把手插在口袋里，靠着门框，加上一句话，“我——呃——改天见？”

改天见。 _改天见！_ 德拉科又感觉脑袋发懵，他点点头，甚至还没思考。他走下台阶，用了全部意志力，成功地控制自己不要回头看正在门边看着自己的波特，然后幻影移形离开。他注意力完全无法集中，还庆幸自己没有在空间转换中被撕烂身体。

他准备睡觉的时候——已经很晚，而且很疲惫——心情还是很不错。毕竟今天算是有意义的一天，甚至还算是很惊喜的一天。集会很成功，他也顺利地完成了演讲。他的父亲很高兴看到事情发展这么好，对于德拉科中途消失也只是讽刺了几句。德拉科回去议会楼的时候，晚上的酒会还没结束，他很积极地和来宾交流。他完成了他的任务，很自信媒体会给这次盛会很积极的报道。他也很自信他肯定能打破这个时间循环，而这一次，明天一定会到来——不再是今天，一遍一遍重复的 _今天_ 。

他今晚不需要思考波特惊天动地的坦诚，也不需要思考自己该有什么反应。他坚定的，不想思考这件事。只是因为波特不像他预想的那么直，对德拉科的人生又有什么影响？没有，就此结束。波特也不可能…

不。他不需要——不想要——考虑这件事。

但他控制不住自己的梦。在他的梦里，波特端着一个茶杯意味不明地看着他说，“但我 _现在_ 没有和谁交往。”一遍又一遍地重复这句话。德拉科感觉自己从头到脚都在发热——但主要是身体中间。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

第二天清晨，当德拉科在书桌前一抽醒来时，看到桌面上的时间转换器变得更闪亮，一开始他是不相信的。他的身体还因为那模糊的带着情欲的梦境微微颤抖着。

他肯定还在睡梦中——只是这一次，这是个噩梦。他已经解决好了所有事。不可能再一次重复。完全不可能。

或许，他猜想着，时间转换器发光是因为… 因为时光已经堆积了很多层，或者什么其他原因。他并没有使用过这个转换器，对吗？但是，同时，他确实用过了。这是个好笑的悖论。但这并不就意味着他还依旧被困在这个循环里。他肯定肯定已经不在这个时间循环里了。如果还在这个困境里，那他想逃离的唯一办法只能是摧毁这个时间转换器…这可能也会把他一并摧毁了。

当他走进餐厅，看到了母亲。她正读着报纸，头条上写着： **马尔福继承人促进与麻瓜联合。**

一切都没变，德拉科想。该死的他还在这个死循环里，操。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说，把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心今天的演讲吗？”

“没有。”德拉科郁闷地说，然后大口大口地吃着早餐。他一点都不紧张，因为他不打算去演讲了——TM的有什么意义？他还不如回房间锁上门制作一版属于他自己的纪念版《女巫周刊》，他房间某个隐秘的角落里放着一大堆波特的剪报。至少，他很能很嗨地自慰一波，然后再在波特面前烧掉这些报纸。

他甚至还有自暴自弃的疯狂冲动去威斯敏斯特宫，在 _真正的_ 波特面前自慰一发——就在上议院里面。反正也没有什么影响；他可以每天都这么做，永远永远，而这都还是没有什么影响。

但还是不了。德拉科抿了口过甜的茶，试图掩盖住脸颊的火热。万一今天就是时间循环的终止日呢；时间是无法预测的，这个循环可能最终会自然崩塌，就算他什么也不做。他最好还是不要冒这个险。

再说了——他的父亲还会在那里看着他。比他更强大的情欲灭火器还没被发明出来。

他吃完早餐之后，也就平静下来了。他起身回到卧室，在想他该做什么。房间另一边的时间转换器还在闪着，他盯着那个小工具发呆。他必须要做点什么，德拉科从来就不是个轻言放弃的人，无论波特是怎么看待他的。

他是不是应该向父母寻求帮助？这个想法让他颤了一下。他能想象得到父亲知道他的儿子做的事时有多骄傲，而他母亲会很失望。这样有什么好处？他的父亲并不是时间旅行的专家。 _没有人_ 是。人们都知道1899年那年，魔法部终止了时间旅行的试验。因为一个时间旅行的研究女巫在试验中对她的人生道路造成了无法查明的损伤，而当她回到正确的时间时，就因为提前衰老而逝去。

德拉科读过这个报道，却到现在才想起——TM的有点晚——他当初为什么不吸取教训，为什么要让自己经历这样的事情。现在想想，他也过于傲慢了，只是为了改变一两个对他不利的报纸头条，就让他这些天所接触的人有可能有生命危险。

他想，当初如果直接给所有相关的人一些好处，那或许是个更好的解决方法。波特的离开可以当做是去了洗手间，而之后人群躁动地离开也可以当做是火灾疏散。

操！

德拉科在房间里不停踱步，但他越想越觉得不应该告诉给父母。至少不是现在。等到他实在是绝望得不行再说，而即使到了那时候…

他又不停地走来走去。每一次经过时间转换器，都让他更生气。他觉得事态变得非常荒唐。如果他不能马上解决好这件事，越来越攀升的焦躁会让事情变得更糟糕。所以，又走了一圈后，他拿起放在床尾的毛毯扔在时间转换器上。

下一秒，他就感觉自己好多了。他希望自己没有忘记明显的事——例如，仅仅因为波特留下听他的演讲，时间循环也并没有终结。波特留在现场，说明德拉科没有必要去使用这个时间转换器，所以他 _并没有_ 用——但当他昨晚从活动回到家时，他还是看到这个发光的时间转换器，而这说明他 _的的确确_ 用过了。

德拉科按了按太阳穴，他就不应该开始这该死的时间旅行。一试图复盘发生的所有事，他就感觉大脑快要爆炸，然后脑浆顺着耳朵流出来。

他洗漱好之后，快速地穿好正式的长袍，因为他可能要再一次完成他的演讲。或者不。他站在镜子前犹豫不决。镜子里的自己——苍白，无精打采得甚至像只鬼魂。

或许——或许享受一点阳光会不错，在他去议会大楼之前。阳光能让他恢复些神色，不再是这幅行尸走肉的样子。那个…波特住的那条街上的阳光很明亮很舒服，如果他记得没错的话。

他施下一个幻影移形魔法，没多想就到了波特住的那条街上。他看了看四周，确认没人注意到他。他觉得自己很安全；现在是周五清晨，还很早，麻瓜们都走向他们的车，每个人看起来都心事重重的样子，只是无意识地做着他们每日的固定流程。

德拉科朝着上坡走了一小段距离，走到了波特的房子外面。通向门的小道两旁铺着砂砾和矮小的灌木群，门前还放着好几盆开放的花。他好奇这是波特亲手整理的还是请了园艺工来打理。

也有可能是波特的朋友们完成的。德拉科回忆起，隆巴顿很喜欢草药学。让他不舒服的妒火一下子席卷全身。隆巴顿有女朋友吗？还是说，他是像芬奇-弗莱奇利那样跟波特交往吗？难道波特很喜欢隆巴顿的 _毛衣_ ，或者他的…他的 _击剑技术_ ，还有 _斩蛇技术_ 。

德拉科摇摇头，努力把这个想法甩掉。他一直都认为波特是直男，但相反的事实让他差点疯掉。站在房子的街对面，直瞪瞪地盯着那座房子，他也感觉到自己显得太可疑，像个跟踪狂一样远远地盯着目标。所以他就走到了街对面，但当他转过身，就看到波特家的前门被打开。

德拉科像个傻瓜一样躲在一辆车后面，心跳加速得不成样子。他希望波特没有看见他，因为这回他可没办法在保持完好的自尊的前提下解释清楚。等到他敢稍微起身从汽车的窗户偷看时，波特早已经快步走下台阶，敏捷地走上山坡。他还是穿着他惯常的宽松衣服。感谢梅林——波特似乎没有发现他。

德拉科从另一边路跟着他走上小坡，尽量靠近车和树木，以免波特突然转过身，他好有地方藏身。他承认自己这样很荒谬——他很瘦，但也没像一棵细长的树干那么‘苗条’——但他还有什么办法呢？他没学过隐蔽魔法，而大家都知道波特有一件隐形斗篷，但德拉科并 _没有_ 。

波特刚到达坡顶就开始跑了起来，消失在德拉科眼前，他吓得心脏又开始加速——波特看见什么了？他是在躲开谁吗？但是，当德拉科到了坡顶上一看，他才知道波特是跑向了一个公园。

他不是在逃跑。他是在 _运动_ 。

德拉科此刻非常恍惚。他站在原地，看着公园，不知道是不是应该继续跟着波特。但那又就很奇怪，不是吗？德拉科并不想，并不需要看到波特流着汗在阳光下奔跑，微风轻抚他的头发。别了，理智告诉他还是别继续跟着了。

但是，他又突然觉得，或许波特可能有什么别的计划。或许，他并不只是在慢跑，而是要去见什么人。或许， _这_ 就是时间循环一直继续的原因——因为波特做了别的事，而他，德拉科，必须要搞清楚到底是什么，那样他才能解决好时间问题。所以这并不是跟踪，而是正义的行为。这个逻辑很完美，只要德拉科不要再深入细想。

他小跑进公园，但已经看不到波特了。德拉科只看到周围一大片草地，远处还有几座残断的拱桥、腐蚀的石山。无头雕塑星星点点地分布在草地上。他顺着曲折的小路走到左侧，经过了一个巨大的狮身人面石像，然后走下几层阶梯，沿着路两边繁茂的大树往前走着，直到小径变得宽阔。前方的湖水中间立着一个小台子，只有一只孤鹭停在那歇脚，旁边是一座掉漆生锈的铁制塑像——他继续前进，经过了一个迷宫的路口，然后沿着下坡路往下走，直到走到热闹的儿童游乐场旁边。孩子们兴奋的叫声充斥整个场地，德拉科也不自觉露出微笑，尽管他今天的任务失败了：没找到波特。整个公园太大，他估计波特可能进门就从右边拐去了，而他走的是左边。

但至少他还是完成了一个目标；阳光明亮温暖，他甚至可以感觉皮肤开始被晒黑。但又担心地希望他不会长斑点。

继续在这里闲逛似乎没有什么意义了。他可不想 _现在_ 撞到波特——不然他就得解释为什么他会出现在离波特家这么近的公园。波特确实是亲自给了德拉科他的地址，但那是昨天——也就是今天，理论上‘昨天’从来没发生过。不管怎样，他鬼鬼祟祟地跟着波特只是为了知道他去一个充满麻瓜的公园的真正目的是什么，他到底有什么秘密。难道他是在那个迷宫里和TMD芬奇-弗莱奇利私会偷情？如果是这样，那肯定是芬奇-弗莱奇利在搞阴谋。那德拉科就非常有义务去把波特拯救下来。

但是如果他现在回家，母亲肯定会马上把他送去议会大楼。而——德拉科才意识到——波特也会很快出现在那里。就穿着他的运动服，像是有 _什么可疑_ 的事让他没办法先换件衣服再过去。

德拉科躲在一棵树后面，施下幻影移形离开，动作快得差点扭伤后背。接下来的一天过得很寻常。为了让波特留在座位上，德拉科缩短了自己的演讲；他不觉得自己现在有能力和波特一对一见面——他才刚被评价了懦弱和自我中心，这样的话听一次就够了。而且，他每看一眼波特，就会想起自己非常失礼的 _私密_ 冲动，而这个想法更是让他大脑恍惚。

他尽量把视线停留在波特身上——其实也不用刻意去看他，他的目光就不自觉被波特吸引，几乎像是着了魔。但让德拉科同时感到轻松和郁闷的是，中间的短暂休息时间，波特也在躲着他，仿佛是躲避德拉科的老手。而到了晚餐时间，他和韦斯里就直接消失了，波特小队伍也只有格兰杰留下。德拉科认为他没有受虐狂倾向，所以还是就不去质问她波特的行踪；她可能还会反过来质问他。

这天晚上，德拉科入睡之前感觉自己稍微积极了一点。他可能还没找到他依旧被困在时间里的原因——但是他很有决心，还有一个不成型的计划。一个能让他像个小标签一样跟着波特的计划。

肯定会很好玩，德拉科想，就算什么作用都没有。

德拉科又一次在书桌前清醒时，时间转换器像个灯塔一样闪亮。他没有畏缩，就直接把一张毛毯甩上去，盖住那该死的东西，立马就感觉好多了。

他今天早上不想吃早餐——感觉胃里翻搅着难受，而且他也不想再一次看到《预言家日报》的头条——这都第几次了？第七次？第八次？他突然想到，为了他能保持健全的理智，他最好还是要记录一下天数。万一他被困在这里好几个星期，他可不想变得迷失然后开始发疯。他花时间思考了一下，然后确信地大声说，“第八天。”他感觉还好，就算这里面有本不应该发生的七天，但也还好。

无论如何，后悔是没意义的，所以他没再接着纠结，迅速洗漱好后穿上正式的长袍。正当他准备穿上硬邦邦的龙革靴子，他犹豫了一下。如果他今天要偷摸摸地跟着波特疾走，那他是不是应该穿双舒服的鞋子？最后还是妥协了，虽然穿着长袍，但还是穿上了运动鞋；好在长袍几乎拖地，所以就算他穿着一双丑丑的鞋子出现在议会大楼，也应该不会有人注意到。

一切都准备好后，德拉科就马上幻影移形来到波特住的街上。但是他来的太早了，波特还没出现。德拉科觉得自己像个暗恋的傻子，傻愣愣地站在外面盯着他的房子。嗯…或许他应该换成麻瓜衣服。穿着正装准备去上班的麻瓜刚从家里出来就好奇地看着德拉科。他觉得自己还是跟着他们走一段路消磨时光；他的长袍是深色的，如果他走动起来，或许能不那么引人注目。所以他就跟着人流一直走着，一路走到壮观的维多利亚火车站，上班族来来往往。他在那里待了一小会儿，人们看见他先是吓了一跳，然后走近打量他；如果他不快点回去，他就要错过波特了。所以他走到一个隐蔽的地方幻影移形离开。

他几乎就正好到达波特的房子外面——他的判断很准确。只不过有点太准确了，因为他看到波特走下了前门的台阶。

还好波特没有踩空。他就定定地站在原地，像是被冻住般，愣愣地看着他。

他突然的出现可能算是非常出其不意了。他感觉胃又被绞紧。“早上好。”他说，试图把语气调整得不要像是威胁。他可不想波特往他身上丢魔咒。

他的问好似乎解冻了波特，后者接着走下阶梯。“马尔福。”他说，走到平地上时，又是目瞪口呆地盯着马尔福看。然后又皱了皱眉。“你怎么知道我住在哪？”

这个问题很简单。 _你邀请我来你家喝茶，还给了我你的地址，让我常来。_ 但，波特并 _没有_ ，对吧？所以：

“噢，我在报纸上看到了你的新家。”他轻快地说，回想起波特之前对他说的话。

这显然不是正确答案。“那都几个月前了。”波特手臂交叉抱着胸，“而且上面也没有给出我具体的地址。你想做什么，马尔福？”

_跟着你，然后看 **你** 想做什么_，德拉科想这么回答。或者，另一个更疯癫的回答， _跟着你，然后把你从你的麻瓜裔前情人手里拯救下来，他肯定有什么邪恶的阴谋。_ 但这两个都不是好的选择。“我…我想在今天的活动之前见你。”他张嘴随便扯了个理由。“我想这样能让我状态好一些。我们之前给你寄过邀请，记得吗？所以我才知道你的地址。”

波特的表情放松了下来，德拉科悄悄在内心叹了一口气，也跟着放松了一点。这个理由听起来还算合理。至少他觉得他父亲可能真的有波特的地址，而不是把给波特的邀请信寄到魔法部。

“哦，对。”波特说。“我正准备去跑步。”他回头看了一眼家门，然后又看向别处，身体几乎像是要抽搐，像是没办法再在这里多站一秒。

波特看起来很紧张，准备要去慢跑的人怎么会这么紧张，德拉科想了想。难道他应该让波特走吗？他可以远远地悄悄跟着他，然后看他 _为什么_ 这么紧张，谁让他这么紧张。或者，他可以跟着他，让波特不得不揭露他要和谁见面，或者让波特不能和那个神秘人见面。有可能错过这个会面能解决好时间循环。有可能这才是德拉科使用时间转换器的真正原因。他想着，他并不只是想满足自己的莫名私欲而跟着波特，而是因为波特有些不对劲，他想或许只有他能解决。

“我跟你一起去。”德拉科说。这样才合理。

波特眨眨眼。“跑步？穿着长袍？”

德拉科仰起下巴。“对啊。”

波特耸耸肩，但是似乎也默默做了个决定。“好吧。但麻瓜会一直看着你。”话一说完就快步往前走，没有等德拉科。他是不是想把他甩在后面，德拉科想着，还是他只是在热身？

当波特开始跑起来时，德拉科也马上跟上去。他们就沉默着慢跑，穿过草坪，朝着右边跑去。他们沿着交错的小径，右手边是一个宽阔，但毫无设计感的露天体育场。这让德拉科想起了魁地奇球场，只是这里没他们的球场那么壮观。他们一路向前跑，经过一个指示着农场的标志，然后又接着跑，直到一个人工湖旁边。德拉科感觉全身发热，累得不行。当看见湖面有一个巨大的某种生物突然破水面而出，他差点就要被自己的鞋带绊倒。但再定睛一看，那其实是个钢铁。

他瞥了眼波特，非常不爽，因为波特注意到了他的反应，还努力憋笑。

“这里是维多利亚恐龙公园。”波特说，即使他们的脚步很快，他的呼吸还是很平稳。德拉科觉得如果自己要是这时候讲话，他可能会死掉。“维多利亚时代，麻瓜建了很多塑像，创造出他们认为的恐龙的样子。”

维多利亚的麻瓜是傻瓜，德拉科经过越来越大的雕塑时想着。十足的傻子。他见过的恐龙一点都不像这些东西；首先，它们的羽毛更多，而且也不是用石头做出来的。

“我们可以慢一点，如果你想的话。”波特说。

“不用，我很好。”德拉科喘的嗓子都哑了，感觉只剩最后一口气吊着。他可不能让波特打败他。

他们没有停下脚步，经过了德拉科前一天经过的儿童游乐场，迷宫，还有湖面的舞台。他边跑边瞥波特——这个迷宫看起来是一个非常完美的约会地点——但波特并没有想停下来的意思。

但是， _德拉科_ 非常想要停下来。他不知道自己这么不健康。他是不是要死了？很有可能。

到了草坪边上的一个长椅，波特才停了下来——看起来，他们已经在公园跑了一圈。“我要再多跑几圈。你可以在这里等我，如果你已经结束了？”

德拉科满脸通红大汗淋漓地喘着气，点点头，看着波特慢跑离开，他强撑站着的身体才瘫倒在长椅上。他知道他应该再站起来，只要波特离开他的视线，他就应该跟上去——波特现在已经甩开他，他很可能就要去做他的秘密事业了——但那就意味他要跑得更快才能追上他。德拉科觉得如果他要再加速跑，他的腿可能断。而且，波特不可能不注意到他；经过的人群都一直在看着他。可能麻瓜并不会每天都见到一个穿着高雅，精致长袍的巫师，脸红得像番茄一样跑步。这可不符合他高贵的生活方式。

等着波特跑回来似乎也没什么意义；难道他想在满身大汗的时候，和丝毫不被跑步影响呼吸频率的波特聊天吗？难道他想被邀请去波特家里喝茶，然后就这幅样子出现在议会大楼吗？

这些问题的答案都是‘不’。所以他站起来，一瘸一拐地离开公园。——他不能被麻瓜看见他幻影移形。他花了好一段时间才找到一个安静的角落，也就是说他要快一点到家准备。他得换衣服——丝绸不能用太多次清洁咒——然后在大会开始之前到达议会大楼。

他到的时候，刚一坐下就看到波特已经在对面入座了。波特很刻意地没有看他，而德拉科注意到波特还穿着他的运动衣——所以他在公园耽误了很长时间。但是，他被 _什么_ 耽误了，这才是主要问题。德拉科还是没有想出答案。他等不及下一天再尝试一次。这一次，他要像个粘稠咒，悄默默地黏着波特。

如果，这一次，他能撑着身体站起来。

但是，下一天——‘第九天’他大声喊——在波特出来跑步之前，他就躲在公园里，波特并没有做什么可疑的事。

德拉科——这一次他把自己第二精致的长袍变形成麻瓜风格的跑步短裤和T恤，为了让自己在麻瓜人群中不要太明显——成功地跟在他后面还没被注意到。他差点没跟上，但就算他们之间的距离变大，例如波特一拐弯，从他眼前消失，那一点点时间也不够波特去做什么邪恶的事情，或者有什么邪恶的事情能发生在他身上。德拉科又一次冲刺追上波特。波特没有进入迷宫，也没有躲在巨大的石恐龙后面，也没有变成一只羊跑进农场里。他只是跑啊跑，又快又轻松，德拉科用他体内仅存的几口气狠狠骂他。

他远远地跟着波特，努力稳住晃荡的脚步。但波特离开公园回到家里的时候，德拉科潜伏在街头盯着。或许 _现在_ 会发生什么有意思的事。反正他们还有时间。

只不过…只不过，并没有发生什么，除非是波特 _家里_ 发生了什么事。这条街很安静平和，知道罗恩·韦斯里和赫敏·格兰杰从火车方向走来，站在门前，按响了门铃，然后又狂敲门至少十分钟。

最后，波特打开了门。他还是穿着运动衣，头发乱七八糟，德拉科才知道一个平淡无味的真相：波特TMD只是回去睡了个 _回笼觉_ 。而且他跑步花了很长时间，所以就没有时间换衣服。

格兰杰和韦斯里走进波特家里，马尔福看了眼时间：他也快迟到了。如果现在幻影移形到议会大楼，他可能也来不及。而且更重要的是：他还穿着麻瓜衣服，甚至还能 _闻_ 到自己身上的气味。

一想到会让父亲失望，他就不舒服，但他还是很快做了决定：今天就不去了。毕竟，意义在哪里？他明天还是可以重来。明天的明天的明天。

下一天到来的时候——“第十天”他大声说——他非常不愿意去演讲。跑了两天之后他感觉自己全身僵硬，甚至都没办法正常走路，而且一瘸一拐地出现在议会厅，这可不是个好看的画面。他不想像只公鸡一样出现在波特面前。而且，如果波特问他是不是去做了什么坏事，他该怎么回答？ _噢，我只是太累了，因为我昨天追了你一整天，其实理论上也就是今天？_ 算了，这个画面想都不要想。

但他知道，再多跑一跑能让他的肌肉放松下来，所以他让家养精灵给他准备了一些食物，给母亲留了一个纸条，换上宽松的长袍，单独一个人从马尔福庄园跑到周围的乡村。他很快就迷失了方向，却突然有奇怪的感觉——活了十九年，却从来没有真的从家里的土地走到这么远的地方，仅因为害怕不小心撞见麻瓜。突然间觉得这个原因很荒谬。

天气很温暖，半空中只有几只小鸟飞来飞去，灌木丛里还有几只小动物跑来跑去，他就一个人慢慢地平稳地跑着，直到他累的跑不动。德拉科躺倒在一个农夫的田地里，他可以闻到被太阳烤着的大地气味和绿油油的谷物香气。他就这么放松着睡着，下午才醒过来，阳光强烈，他饿得翻出午餐包狼吞虎咽，像是从来没吃过东西的样子。

“第十一天”他记录着。不用承担任何后果确实让他莫名觉得解放和自由，即使他知道他在回避现实，而父亲肯定很气愤。

而且，如果他要和波特一起跑步——如果波特真的只是在慢跑，而不是要在迷宫里和什么人见面——那他还是要多锻炼，好让自己跟得上他。

“第十二天”他可以跑得更远，“第十三天”跑得更远。他累极了，但他现在有了任务和目标。

“第十四天”他发现，即使时间在不断重复，一次又一次，他还是有变化——他变得更强壮。而且，可能还更年长。他不知道他现在感觉更自由——还是更恐惧。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

德拉科醒来，喊了一声，“第二十三天。”然后…突然间，他却不那么确定了。好像是第二十二天？或者二十四天？他努力在脑内列出之前每一天，好好回忆他对哪些人做了什么。他还写了下来，觉得记录下来会更好。一想到他有可能迷失时间概念，就慌得不知所措。在疯狂的计算和繁杂的记录之后——过去的一周多时间他大多都在锻炼，好让他下一次见到波特的时候能给波特一个好印象；或者，至少至少，他能舒服地跟上波特的脚步——他确认他第一次喊出的时间是对的。第二十三天。他很确定。

下一天，当他又一次猛地惊醒，那张字条——当然——已经消失了。一下子就不见了，像是从未出现过。因为确实不存在。理论上，他并没有做这件事。现在是第二十四天。还是第二十三天。他昨天的确信也不复存在，自己也搞不清楚到底是第几天。

之前有些时候，这个时间往复让他觉得解放——自由。但今天，他第一次感觉这像个巨大的陷阱。

德拉科郁闷地坐着，感觉四周高耸厚实的墙逐渐朝他走来，把他封闭其中。

下一天，时间又一次重置，德拉科醒来时，强烈地希望自己是有价值的。他必须要做点什么事。而不只是虚度时光，不只是跑跑步，或者假装只要跟着波特的日常慢跑，他就能拯救世界。他知道自己很荒谬；他没办法再自欺欺人下去了。

但是…他想见波特。已经好多天了。他不想再否定这个事实；他 _想_ 见波特。而既然他TMD被困在时间循环里，那他稍微放纵一下自己的愿望也没什么不可以的。所以，他像往常一样，吃了早餐，给母亲留了一个字条，不顾他今天的任务，只幻影移形来到对角巷。他有个主意。

他来到对角巷北侧的巫师宠物店，店还没开门营业，他就进去了。这是他第一次来这里——他对宠物从来就没有很大的兴趣。他在学校的时候有一只猫头鹰，但那是家里的鹰，他连名字都没有取——为什么要给一直寄信的猫头鹰取名字呢？但是这个地方真的出乎意料的有意思，如果忽略奇怪的腐烂气味，狭窄的空间——这里放着似乎有几百几千只呱呱叫，咕咕叫，喵喵叫，还有诡异的尖叫，各种形态，各种颜色，大小不同的小动物。除此之外，还满满地摆着各式各样的笼子。

店主给他时间让他到处看看——但没多长时间；可能是这个长满皱纹的老男人怀疑如果德拉科在这样的环境待超过十分钟，他会空手离开。店主有些跛脚，他走过来问，“有什么可以帮你的吗，先生？”他嗓子低哑。

“我想要一只猫头鹰。”德拉科简短地说。

“好的，好的。”店主点点头说，弓着腰领着德拉科走。“这边，先生。”他走向店铺深处，走到全是笼子的一面墙前，那里有很多只鸟——大多数在睡觉，但有一些透过笼子在狠狠地打量他。

德拉科尽量不让自己颤抖；但它们的喙实在让他害怕得喜欢不起来。

“这位先生想要什么样的猫头鹰？”店主声音很粗哑。“大小？品种？速度？老实能干的？”

这是个好问题；这位先生 _想要_ 什么样的猫头鹰？德拉科努力回想波特的海德薇长的什么样子，但什么都没想起来。他身后有什么东西在不停叫着，打断他的思路。“嗯…友好的？”他犹豫地说，“但要好血统。”

笼子最顶上传来一阵嘈杂声音，德拉科抬头看到了一只最滑稽的猫头鹰正低头盯着他。它真的非常迷你——估计能装进母亲的小茶杯——但眼睛又特别大，几乎和身体一样大。

店主看到德拉科正看着顶上的小猫头鹰，他摇摇头，“我当初进货的时候不应该选择这个。”他说，有点后悔。“太小了，一封正常大小的信都可能把它压倒。我不知道我当时在想什么。这个小东西已经几个月都没卖出去。”

那只小猫头鹰咕咕大叫——像是为自己愤愤不平——然后展开翅膀。可能是为了展示它其实足够大只，但并没有什么效果。实在是一只特别滑稽的小东西，德拉科想。接着他就认真地听店主在推荐他最爱的五六只——而且还是最贵的——猫头鹰。但那些猫头鹰都没有能打动他，也就没办法做决定。还有一半的在睡觉，也就稍微睁开眼睛，无精打采地看了他一眼，就接着闭上眼睛睡着了。让他想买的欲望都没有。

在他犹豫不决的时候，那只迷你猫头鹰又开始大叫，还——德拉科不知道该怎么形容——在栖息竿上蹦下跳，还不停咕咕大叫。它的声音很小，但又音调很高…还蛮可爱的。德拉科想，如果它是人类的话，可能就在喊， _选我！选——我——！_

“那是什么品种的猫头鹰？”他示意着那个小猫头鹰，不经意一问。

店主眨眨眼，“那只？”他布满皱纹的脸上像是在打小算盘。“怎么，这当然是非常稀少的品种——小猫头鹰。”

“嗯，我知道很小。我能看得出来——”

“不，不，先生，我很抱歉。我没说出清楚。这个品种的学名是‘小猫头鹰’。”男人挥挥魔杖，难以伸直的手指像爪子。那个鸟笼撕拉一声就从墙上被拿下来，慢悠悠地晃下来停在德拉科面前。

那只鸟睁着大大的眼睛，可怜巴巴地看着他。喙甚至还配合着颤抖。

德拉科不自觉就开口，“好吧，就这个了。”被诈了十五金加隆还没还价。

他一只手提着猫头鹰笼子幻影移形来到波特住的街上，坐在波特家门前的台阶等他跑步回来。感觉有点尴尬，但他还是坚持坐在那里等着。街上几乎没什么人，所以也没有太多目光注意他，除了车辆经过，司机总会多看他几眼。他希望不要有什么车祸因他而起；司机们很疑惑地在转头看他，德拉科可不觉得这是什么理想的开车技术。没有魔法，麻瓜是怎么治愈自己的？他想都不敢想。

没多久就看到波特沿着下坡路慢慢地跑下来，呼吸显然慢慢平静下来。当看到德拉科时，脚步就放得更慢。等他走到前门台阶时，他甚至还往后退了几步。

“呃，你好。”波特说，抬起手抹了把额头。他的皮肤因为运动而潮红，头发被往后撩。他的白色T恤贴着他的皮肤，颜色显得更深。

不知道什么原因，看起来并不那么讨人厌。

波特皱着眉头——但只是很疑惑的皱眉，不是 _‘滚开，马尔福’_ 的皱眉。可能是因为他现在看起来并不吓人，坐在台阶上，身边放着一个小小的猫头鹰笼子，一副可怜兮兮的样子。明显他不是来找麻烦的，怎么看都不是。

“我不想失礼，马尔福。”波特说，站在最底下的台阶前抬头看着他，“但是你为什么在这里？你怎么知道我住哪里？”

“魔法部给了你的地址——为了今天的集会，记得吗？我们给你寄了一个邀请信。”

“噢，对。”波特笑了笑。他走上台阶，而德拉科摇晃着站了起来。波特抬下巴示意那只猫头鹰。“如果想要猫头鹰给我寄一封通知信，一般是要把它从笼子里放出来，而不是亲自把它带过来。如果我忘记给你回复，不好意思。”

波特翻着口袋找家里钥匙，听到德拉科说，“噢，不是，你误会了。”

钥匙还插在锁孔里，波特顿了一下，又皱紧了眉头，“那是为什么？”

这不如德拉科所预想的那么顺利。“我——呃——来给你送猫头鹰。一个礼物。”他解释，但波特的眉头还是依然紧皱。“替换海德薇。”

“替换海德薇。”波特冷冷地重复。

“呃，对。”德拉科说。如果眼神可以是 _阿瓦达索命_ ，那他可能现在已经跌下台阶了。

波特没有说什么；只是平静地打开门，走进去，然后——然后当着德拉科的面把门 _甩上，_ 头发还被震起。

这…不是德拉科预料中的反应。他定定站在原地，盯着紧闭的门，不知道下一步该做什么。他转过身，街对面房子的窗帘被拉开；他估计是一个多管闲事的老阿婆可能在好奇这里发生了什么。

他是不是太粗线条了，德拉科想。他低头看了眼小猫头鹰，小东西在笼子里的杆子上移动脚步，似乎想要透过笼子 _蹭蹭_ 他的腿。“我只是想要帮忙。”他对着它说，有点郁闷，而它低下头，像是在告诉德拉科——它明白。

这也太傻了——他竟然沦落到和一只 _猫头鹰_ 说话——但德拉科还不想走。就这么走好像太丢脸了。所以他又坐了下来。他就再…多待十分钟。然后他就走；他并不想被韦斯里和格兰杰看见他在这。

不过，也就几分钟，德拉科感觉背后有阵风，他转过身，抬头眯着眼看到门被打开。波特就站在门边，表情很古怪。“对不起。”波特说——虽然语气听起来并没有歉意。“进来喝杯茶？”

“嗯，好啊。”德拉科说，“我听说有利于健康。”

这话让波特又微微笑起来，德拉科又一次跟着他走下楼梯，又一次来到干净整洁的厨房，又一次，波特用魔法把落地窗打开，让沁人心脾的花香飘进屋里。

波特走到水池旁，打开水龙头接了满满一杯水，仰头一口气喝完，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动。德拉科没办法把目光从他脖颈的线条移开，还有锁骨的曲线，湿哒哒T恤贴着身上的样子。“跑步之后就会很渴。”波特不好意思地说，视线避开德拉科，又转过身接满水杯。“随便坐。”他又喝了一杯，然后打开橱柜，拿出一个燕麦碗，装了半碗水。他小心地端到餐桌边。“给你的猫头鹰。”他说——稍微在‘你的’加了重音——然后转过身接了一水壶的水。

德拉科坐下来，把笼子放在脚边，打开笼子的门。猫头鹰开心地咕咕叫，绕着屋子飞了一圈，然后像个跳水炸弹一头扎进水里，最后就径直坐在里面，动一动翅膀就溅出水。

“我——我很抱歉，如果我刚才冒犯了你。”德拉科说，有点不情愿地把目光从玩得正嗨的猫头鹰看向波特。

但波特并没有看着他；他正背对着德拉科。“海德薇不能 _替换。_ ”波特说，声音变得有些粗粝。“海格给我又买一只猫头鹰，但是我还是让他带回去了。”他没有停下泡茶的动作。

德拉科没有回答；他不知道该说 _什么_ 。波特对他的猫头鹰的悼念让他非常惊讶，他不是很理解。

“你的猫头鹰肯定非常好，谢谢你的心意，但我不想要。”波特往其中一个茶杯里加了好几勺糖，然后拿起两个杯子，这才终于转身面对德拉科。

小猫头鹰又一扇翅膀，然后从碗里飞出来，往德拉科头顶溅了好多水，然后落在他的肩膀上——羽毛湿漉漉的。“这是丝绸，你个小混蛋！”德拉科说，伸手拍它，但它只是朝他叫了几声，然后躲开他的手，还用力啄了一下他的耳朵，这才安静下来，爪子牢牢抓着他的肩膀。

“而且，”波特轻声笑，把茶杯递给德拉科，“看起来它知道它的主人是谁。”

“不好笑，波特。”德拉科闷闷不乐地说，而小猫头鹰甚至更用力地抓着他的肩膀。小混蛋还用羽毛蹭他的脸颊。如果它在他肩膀上拉屎，他就把它当午餐。

“不好笑吗？”波特逗他。他似乎好多了，不过眼神还是显得悲伤。

德拉科喝了一口茶。这正好就是他喜欢的——淡淡的，浓郁的奶味，而且还很多糖，很甜。他瞥了眼波特的茶——深棕色，看起来有点恶心。

“可以吗？”波特问，朝德拉科的茶杯点头，“不好意思，我应该先问一下你喜欢什么样的。我猜的。”

“很好。”德拉科说，又喝了一口温热的甜甜的茶。猫头鹰好奇地探头去看，差点就失了平衡跌到茶杯里。

波特忍俊不禁，德拉科也不自觉笑了开，“如果你想要的话，它还是你的。”德拉科说。

波特摇摇头。“不了，真的。”他说，但还是微笑着。“海德薇对我来说不只是一只猫头鹰。如果我替换了她，会感觉像是我忘记了她。她是海格送我的礼物——我拥有的第一个真正的礼物，她…她是我真正拥有的第一个家人。”最后一句话变得有些迟疑，他的笑容也不见了。

_家人？_ “你入学之前就已经养她了吗？”德拉科困惑地问。肯定有他还不知道的事情。

波特眨眨眼，“呃，不是？我准备去霍格沃兹之前才收到她的。”

“但是…你说，真正的第一个家人。”

波特点头，“你知道我入学之前是和我的小姨和姨夫住在一起的，对吧？当我收到霍格沃兹入学信的时候才知道我是巫师。达思礼一家人不是很喜欢魔法。”他看起来有点尴尬，端起茶杯喝了一口。“他们也不是很喜欢我。不过最近我和我的表哥达德利关系好多了。以前发生的事不怪他。”

德拉科知道大概——麻瓜家庭等等——他也知道波特 _不喜欢_ 他的家人，因为圣诞节的时候他总是留在霍格沃兹。但是…他以前从来没像现在这样好好思考过。“ _以前_ 发生的事？”他问。然后又加上，“他们都不给你买礼物吗？”作为孩子，却没收到过礼物，这个事实实在太奇怪。可能是他们买的礼物不是哈利喜欢的；德拉科自己以前收到的礼物不够大或不够昂贵，他就常闹脾气。

波特看起来更尴尬了，“嗯，没有。”

德拉科挑眉。

“他们有一次给过我一个外套衣架。”波特快速地解释，“还有一双我叔叔的旧袜子。”他轻哼，“但还好，因为我的楼梯间也装不下那么多东西。也就刚好装得下我。”

“楼梯间？”德拉科重复，被他的话吓了一跳。

波特的脸慢慢变红，但他还是直直地看着德拉科，“是的，马尔福。 _著名_ 的哈利·波特——”他刻意模仿德拉科惯常的懒懒强调，学得很拙劣，“——住在楼梯间，穿的衣服是表哥不要的衣服，从来没有收到过礼物，也从来没有朋友。这不算是一个童年。能去霍格沃兹是发生在我身上最好的一件事。”

“噢，”德拉科说，“嗯。”他觉得自己应该要多说点什么，但他想不出要说什么。这么长时间里他一直在嫉妒波特和…一个 _楼梯间_ ？

“我告诉你这些不是让你可怜我的。”波特说，然后又皱了皱眉。“说实话，我都不知道我为什么要告诉你。你不会到处说吧，会吗？如果你现在去丽塔·斯基特尔的办公室说这件事，可能也对我有点好处。你来这里到底是为了什么，马尔福？”

德拉科张开嘴想说什么挖苦的话，但是小猫头鹰啄了他一下——用力地——然后他的话就变成了：“嗷！”他气愤地加上，“我是来给你送这个小混蛋的，不记得了吗？”

波特平静地看着他，“记得，但是 _为什么_ ？”

德拉科脸颊潮红，“我-呃——觉得你可能会…孤独。”他结结巴巴地说。这可不是一个好解释；话一说出来他就希望能马上收回。希望波特最近能有听力问题。

“孤独？”波特解释，“ _孤独？_ 你TMD怎么会这么想的？”

“我——呃——”德拉科结结巴巴说不出话。

“我不知道TMD和你有什么关系，不管我是不是孤独。”波特接过话，手里的茶杯重重放在桌上。

站在德拉科肩膀上的小猫头鹰吓了一跳，煽动翅膀飞到橱柜顶上躲起来。波特有点生气了，德拉科想。

“而且，如果你不知道，我有很多朋友，我们 _每天_ 都见面。如果有人孤独，我猜应该是 **你** 。”

唯一能让现在的气氛好转的方法也就是说实话，而且德拉科也被波特突然的怒火气得不舒服，所以他就直说了：“没错，我是很孤独。”他语气很不好，“确实很糟糕，非常感谢你指出来这个事实。”

波特显然一下子就泄了气。他拿下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，然后才戴回去。“我…”他开口，但是又说不出话。

小猫头鹰悄咪咪从碗橱边缘探头看，感觉气氛好些了才飞下来，站在德拉科肩膀上开心地咕咕叫。

波特示意他肩头的猫头鹰，“或许你比我更需要他。”他语气还是很不好。然后清了清嗓子，“对不起，我不是故意这么混蛋的。”他喝了一大口茶。“你…你的话让我有点不舒服。我并不喜欢自己一个人住。”他挤出一个微笑，“赫敏说我应该像她一样养一只混血狮尾猫（half-Kneazle）——你知道吗，克鲁克山（Crookshanks）？我不知道你有没有见过他——但是我也没决定好。万一它死了怎么办？我不觉得…”

一个人住显然对波特没有什么好处，德拉科想，他甚至还有点气韦斯里和格兰杰没有把他架走然后逼他跟他们一起住。

“先不说了，”波特喝了最后一口茶，“我们是不是该去威斯敏斯特宫了？”

德拉科挑眉，“你就这么穿吗？”他问，虽然他知道，是的，波特就这么穿的——他觉得去一个正式的政治场合，是可以穿一件快烂掉的运动衣，再套上一件宽松的卫衣——因为他一直都这么做的。

“噢，该死！”波特说，“等我一下。”然后他就泡上楼梯，留德拉科单独在厨房。

德拉科非常想要到处看看，但是…他站了起来。他意识到，他还是宁愿等某个时候波特主动带他参观房子。他不想——呃——利用波特对他的 _信任_ 。所以，为了控制探索秘密的想法，他穿过落地窗，走到花园。这里设计得很正式，地上铺着小鹅卵石，但太多绿植显得凌乱，像是波特邀请了整个森林来他家做客。德拉科走向一个古老的，布满地衣的石井，绕过它走到一个舒适的歇脚处，一张铁桌子和两张相配的椅子，上面还绕着一些藤蔓。再往上走几阶窄小的台阶，可以看到一片需要整理的草坪，不远处还有一个凉亭。

小猫头鹰还站在他的肩膀上，轻如羽毛。德拉科朝它伸手时，它就跳到他的手指上，兴奋地看着他。“你能自己回家吗？”他傻傻地问，“马尔福庄园，威尔特郡。”

小鹰站得挺直，像个迷你鸟士兵，咕咕叫了一声表示理解，然后径直飞向天空，很快就消失在他眼前。

德拉科肩膀上暂时没有了这个小小的负担——然后一想到明天时间重置之后，他就不再拥有这只小猫头鹰，这让他伤心了好一会儿。他坐在桌子上看着花园里的好几只小鸟在地面玩耍，啄着泥土翻找虫子。

十分钟之后，波特从屋子里出来唤他，“德拉科？”

德拉科眨眨眼，站起来往屋子里走，心跳加速。

“噢，你在这。”波特说，“走吧；你在外面的时候，罗恩和赫敏来了一下，但我让他们先走了。再不走我们就要迟到了。”他顿了一下，“怎么了？”

德拉科努力调整了一下状态，“没什么。你——呃——”他抬手模糊地示意波特。

波特低头看了看自己，“摩金夫人长袍店的定制（Madam Malkin's finest），”他疑惑地说。“应该很流行。但是今天穿很热。我看起来那么糟吗？”他捋了把头发。“我的头发还是湿的，但是不管我怎么做，都不会整齐，所以我最近都不怎么整理。”

波特穿的是黑色的麻瓜三件式的套装，深绿色的衬衫，领口敞开，还披着一件短的深绿色披风。

眼前的这个男人让德拉科差点找不到呼吸。

“我们看起来很配，傻瓜。”他说，为了掩饰他的困窘。而波特——这个混蛋——露出了笑容。

“你这么觉得？”波特轻声说，向前走了几步，牵着德拉科的手。

世界瞬间停滞了。然后又开始了——随着一阵天旋地转。波特只是走过来带着他幻影移形， _当然_ 。

他们平稳地落在王宫外面，然后快步走进去。德拉科酸涩地想，他们肯定吸引了很多注意力，毕竟正义的，有着英雄气概的哈利·波特竟然会和前食死徒德拉科·马尔福同时到达。他入座时，父亲严厉地瞪了他一眼，德拉科尽量不要害怕瑟缩——父亲之后可能会想要知道德拉科挖掘到波特的什么污秽小秘密，而他并不是很想分享。

等到德拉科起身发表演讲的时候，他还没做好决定自己具体要说什么。原本的长篇大论会让把波特气走——他也并不是很乐意让波特又重新讨厌他一次。但他也不想讲很短的那版，他有股奇怪却高涨的想要让波特刮目相看的冲动。所以，他干脆就即兴演讲了。他讲了讲他和波特在学校时的关系——他们是怎么和彼此作对，而原因可能仅仅是他盲目的偏见和嫉妒，除此之外，似乎没有什么真正的原因。然后对着巫师和麻瓜，他说，如果他能重来一次，他会选择不同的方式来对待所有事。他会真诚地朝波特伸手，不带任何偏见和对别人的片面评价。他感觉很热，还在微微颤抖，但他继续他的演讲——尽量不去看波特——他表达了他希望在座的所有人可以放下自己的偏见，希望未来充满着友谊，相互信任，以及合作。

他坐下时，掌声很礼貌，但很小——直到有个人特别用力特别热情地鼓掌，这才慢慢有人跟着鼓掌。德拉科一直低着头看着地板，这才抬起头——他不知道为什么感觉这么丢脸，但确实很尴尬——看到格兰杰非常想要和他对上目光。她朝他微笑，很坚定，还在不停鼓掌，她的卷发跟着她拍掌的动作上下跳动。他又看了眼波特。

“确实是很有意思的演讲。”他的父亲小声地在他耳边说，“虽然和我们定好的不一样，但看起来你让我们的救世主很满意——”语气又变得很讽刺“——所以，这样也没什么坏处。”

德拉科不喜欢他的语气——或者他话里暗藏的意味——但波特正直勾勾看着德拉科，眼神热烈，就像是…

德拉科吞咽了一下。

就像是德拉科是他唯一想要的。

韦斯里——他怎么不活在另一个更有趣的世界——肘顶了一下波特，然后像是打破了魔咒。而波特，脸颊非常红，转头看着韦斯里，他们轻声但热烈地交谈——当德拉科的父亲起身准备演讲时，格兰杰对着他们‘嘘——’，还戳戳他们，让他们安静下来。韦斯里显然是在谈论他；他一直在给他狠毒的眼神。德拉科压抑着自己不要站起来把韦斯里拽走；他还后悔自己在学校的时候没对他好一点。不是因为他喜欢韦斯里，也不是因为他想跟他做朋友——现在不会，以后也不会——而是因为 _波特_ 喜欢他。所以，如果韦斯里讲他的坏话，波特肯定会听。

而德拉科真的想和波特做朋友——而且想和波特做朋友的这个想法差点让他惊慌失措。

波特对着韦斯里皱紧眉头，而那个红发混蛋抱着手臂，紧抿着嘴唇，用力地瞪着前方。德拉科想要和波特对视——但没有成功。波特刻意不去看他。德拉科的心往下沉，郁闷地沉默坐在原位。演讲还在继续，只有父亲推他的时候，他才清醒过来鼓掌。

到了午餐的休息时间时，波特消失了——当每个人都回到原位，继续聚会时，波特的座位还是空的，不过一脸愠怒的韦斯里和勤奋的格兰杰还坐在原位，格兰杰还记着笔记。德拉科叹了叹气；韦斯里得一分，德拉科零分，今天的比分就是1:0了。他好奇韦斯里到底对波特说了什么，能让他就这么从这里逃走，就好像不走就活不下去了。

但是，在晚餐前的酒会时，格兰杰把他拉到角落，“快点；罗恩去帮我拿外套了。”她说，然后递给他一张字条。“讲的很好，德拉科。”她说。“我想我真的相信你了。”在德拉科能回答之前，这个刻薄的小女人就走开了。

“非常有魅力。”他拉长脸看着她走远的背影，然后打开了字条。

_明天想不想去飞一圈？_

_哈利_

德拉科知道并不会有明天；当时间重置之后，波特再也不会记得他给的这个邀请——不，应该说是他永远都不会给他这个邀请。但看到这个字条的时候，他还是忍不住露出微笑，笑得脸颊都发疼。当他晚上回到家，看到小猫头鹰站在他的卧室窗边，紧张地等着他。他给波特寄了一张特别小的字条。很简短地写着：

_好。_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

下一次时间重置的时候，德拉科其实感觉还蛮开心的。让他出乎意料的是前一天真的很有意思。但当他想起波特根本不会记得时，他的好心情一下子就消失了。但是，在习惯性地拿起毛毯盖住恼人的发光时间转换器之后，他就压下了这个想法。如果在短暂的时间里他做更多事——和波特交朋友，让波特对他更打开心扉——他就更有机会成功解决好这个困境。他的做法应该是有用的，无论结果是什么。

他像往常一样下楼用早餐，还在不停地想这件事。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说——像往常一样——把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心今天的演讲吗？”

德拉科坐下，把餐巾铺在膝上。母亲给他倒了一杯茶，召来了一个家养精灵。“没有。”他说——发自内心地说。“一点也没有。”但他又加上，之前一直没跟母亲提过，“如果我今天不演讲，你觉得父亲会非常生气吗？”

母亲的表情除了心疼又加上了担忧。“你不舒服吗？”她说，然后站起来走到他身边，微凉的手掌贴着他的额头。“是有点热。吃好早餐后，我给你拿提神剂（Pepper-Up Potion）。”

“不用了，母亲。”德拉科赶紧说，“我很好，只是…”

母亲弯下腰，轻轻吻了一下他的额头。“你只是紧张，亲爱的，如果你不去演讲，你只会让你自己失望。你已经准备了好几个月了。”她皱了皱眉，好像她能从他表情里看到他的不乐意。“但是如果你真的不想，我会跟你的父亲说。我们最在意的是你要开心，德拉科。其它事都不如你重要。”

好吧，之前想要逃掉演讲的想法没有让德拉科感觉内疚，但现在，他却感觉十足的内疚，像是被开足马力的霍格沃兹列车撞到了内心般不舒服。“我会好的。”他立即说，“都会好的。”

母亲又给了他一个吻，然后回到自己的座位。“要勇敢，德拉科。很快就结束了，要想想你的父亲会有多为你骄傲。”

德拉科努力让自己不要看起来坐立不安的样子，但还是找了个借口迅速逃离餐厅。他知道这个和母亲的对话到了明天这个时候会消失，从来没出现在历史中，但是…他还是觉得他有责任去完成今天的演讲，即使并不是 _最初的_ 演讲。他闷闷不乐地坐在床边；他并不想这一天是这样的开始。他刚起床的时候还那么乐观！他脑子里疯狂想着能做什么让自己再开心起来；在议会大厅点燃一大把飞力烟火（Filibuster fireworks）感觉肯定会很有意思，但是又太幼稚，他马上就甩掉这个想法。

德拉科快速地洗漱更衣，他捋好高级定制的长袍，自然流畅地展现完美的设计。同时还在回想前一天——想起那只他本来打算送给波特的小猫头鹰，想起了它站在自己肩头的样子。他不由得微笑；它一点都不敬畏他作为主人的尊严。

一个想法突然出现在他脑海：他可以回到巫师宠物店再买一次。

他还没多想就马上幻影离开，直接落在店铺门外，宠物店才刚开门。他有点颤抖，奇怪的紧张——但这让他大步往前走，径直走到店铺最深处，放着猫头鹰的地方。他 _不希望_ 自己是在担心一只猫头鹰会不会喜欢他；这个想法太荒谬。

店主跛着脚走向他，谄媚地招呼，而他只是抬头看那只猫头鹰的笼子，都没有去注意店主。因为那只猫头鹰只是睁着大大的眼睛惊奇地看着他，德拉科敢用生命发誓这只鸟儿认出他了。

“就要那只了。”他对店主说，那只小鸟高兴得在小笼子里庆祝般来回飞，像是发了疯一样咕咕叫。德拉科想，它可能是在说， _耶——耶——耶——耶——耶——耶——耶！_

“谢谢你，先生。”年长的店主嗓音粗哑，神情很惊讶，但又很高兴这么容易就卖出去了。“那就——”

德拉科把十五个金加隆放在男人的手里，一挥魔杖把笼子打开，它马上飞出来——开心地咕咕叫——停在他的头顶。

德拉科和店主对视了一眼，然后德拉科抬头挺胸地走出店铺，小猫头鹰还站在他头上。一道闪光灯闪过，德拉科知道他被偷拍了，但他还是笑着——因为这个照片永远都不会发表，所以不重要。他还意识到，在和媒体相关的事上，他竟然可以有一次占了上风。

德拉科不确定接下来要去哪——回家？还是直接去议会大楼？——他必须得去个什么地方因为他在这里已经吸引了太多注意。他朝上伸出手，小猫头鹰乖顺地跳到他的手指上，他把它贴在自己胸口，思考该去哪。最后决定去波特家附近的公园，下一秒就进入幻影移形带来的两个地点之间的黑暗漩涡之中。

他们到达的时候，小猫头鹰看起来丝毫不被影响。德拉科摇摇头，从转瞬即逝的旅程中清醒过来。他一放开小猫头鹰，它就马上飞走——但很快又停下来，停在前方的木质长椅的扶手上。德拉科跟着它坐下，它就跳到他的膝上，若有所思地打量他——可能是以猫头鹰的方式思考。他不知道为什么这个小生物会有可能记得他，也有可能不记得，但是…

小猫头鹰不耐心地咕咕叫，还狂啄德拉科的口袋，德拉科把它推开，但是它只是愤愤地看了他一眼，然后又走上前啄他。

“好吧，好吧！”德拉科妥协，来回翻着口袋里看有什么能让这只猫头鹰这么感兴趣。口袋里没有很多东西；只有演讲的字条，还有几张空白的字和自动出墨的羽毛笔。他把东西拿出来，看到猫头鹰的神情变得很得意。

“没错，我是要演讲，那又怎样？”德拉科说，意识到自己在和一只猫头鹰说话。

猫头鹰翻了个巨大的白眼，然后啄了一下空白的纸。

“噢。”德拉科说，“你想帮我送个字条？”

小猫头鹰开心地跳了一下，然后站得直挺，甚至还兴奋得微微颤抖。

德拉科觉得拒绝它是件很残忍的事，但是…该死的，他能给谁写信？母亲？“嗷！”猫头鹰伸抓挠了一下他的腿，德拉科瞪着它。但猫头鹰只是无辜地看着他。它是真的太TM迷你了，德拉科想着，他好奇它到底是怎么能从伦敦南部的波特家飞到威尔特郡的自己家，它的迷你翅膀难道不会掉吗？而且他根本没多加思考就让它自己飞回去了！他知道邮差猫头鹰会有特殊魔力，让它们有非常快的速度和持久的耐力，但即使如此…

他也才想起，虽然他现在不在威尔特郡，但波特就在离他不远的地方。这只小猫头鹰可以很快地过去再回来。

但他花了快二十分钟在考虑怎么给波特写一个简单的字条，小猫头鹰还很‘帮忙’地在他每一次想要动笔时，跳到纸上，再跳到他的手臂上，墨水滴到纸上留下一串墨迹。他没办法决定该用正式的语气—— _尊敬的波特，今天的活动结束之后，你是否愿意和我见一面？真诚的，马尔福_ ；或者 _半正式的语气——尊敬的波特，会议结束后想不想一起出去？马尔福_ ；或者至少普通的非正式的语气—— _波特，事情结束后想不想出去喝个大醉？马尔福_ 。

最后，他觉得自己想太多了，然后划掉写的东西，把字条揉成团。他并不需要给波特寄信；小猫头鹰会把字条给抓烂。

但是，正当他准备把纸团丢进长椅旁的垃圾桶时，小猫头鹰就咕咕叫了一声，然后像颗手榴弹一样冲过去，抓住字条，然后扇动翅膀飞起。

德拉科看着小猫头鹰飞起来——感觉世界变成了慢动作的恐怖片——把纸团放在表情极度复杂的哈利·波特手里，然后飞回来，开心地站在他肩膀上歇脚。

他真的是个傻子。他怎么会忘记每天早上，波特都会慢跑，而且是在这个 _他正待着的公园。_

波特停下了慢跑的脚步，看着手里的纸团，然后看向德拉科。

德拉科不确定要对那个罪恶的纸团用飞来咒（Accio）还是解除武器咒（Expelliarmus）——哪一个更合适？——最后他决定用飞来咒，但好像也有可能把波特给吸过来。波特正朝着长椅走来，德拉科注意到他并没有想要打开字条看里面的内容。

波特走到他坐着的椅子时，表情有点尴尬地坐下，他把纸递给德拉科，“呃，这是你的？”

德拉科，没有回答，用了个消除咒（Vanish）把纸团消除了，还在想是不是要把波特也一并消除。

“所以…”波特说。

“事实不是你看到的样子，波特。”德拉科赶紧说。

波特意味深长地看着他，“你是说，即使你看起来像是坐在我家附近的公园，等着我，还给我写了一个生气的字条，然后又毁掉，但事实其实完全不是这样？”他没有等德拉科的回答就加上，“你怎么知道我会在这里？”

德拉科想了一下怎么回答能让他显得不那么像跟踪狂。“格兰杰告诉我的。”他说，大胆地说了一个似乎很合理的答案。至少比说是韦斯里告诉他的更合理一些。

“我希望她能少八卦一点。”波特说，不知道为什么还带着情绪。

德拉科控制自己不要太惊讶；波特竟然相信了！他就这么直接相信了！

“我告诉她这是秘密，但她——”波特停住嘴。他的脸变得很红，但可能是因为跑步。

“嗯？”德拉科说，假装表现得满不在意的样子。

波特——唉——没有被他影响。“无所谓了，”他说，像是没听到德拉科的话。“我还在等你的解释。你来这里做什么。”

“巧合。”德拉科坚定地说，把他用格兰杰扯出的借口抛到脑后。

波特轻哼。

“我是说——”德拉科加上。

“算了，马尔福。”波特站起身。

德拉科跟着赶紧站起来，还把小猫头鹰吓跑了，小猫头鹰叫了一声表示抗议，然后又一次停在他的头顶歇着。“不是，等一下。”德拉科说。

波特等着他，但表情还是很谨慎，嘴角还开始抽搐。德拉科想，面对一个头顶着一只猫头鹰的男人，确实很难保持混不吝的表情。他想起他还发过誓，如果小猫头鹰在他的肩膀上拉屎，他发誓会吃了它；如果它在他头发上拉屎，他就把它穿到叉子上烤了吃。

“我想问你想不想出去喝杯酒，等威斯敏斯特宫的活动结束后。但是…”他指了指他的猫头鹰。“马尔福庄园到这里很远。”

波特对着他眨了眨眼，看了看猫头鹰，又看了看他。“你…在我家附近的公园埋伏我，就是为了不让你的猫头鹰飞一趟？”

“它那么小。”德拉科抗议地为自己辩护，还拍了一下猫头鹰把它赶走。他要捍卫自己作为主人的尊严，再说——有好多人在往这边走来，他不想被麻瓜嘲笑。

波特，不知道什么原因，笑了起来，然后又脸红，“呃，酒？”他犹豫地问，“就…你和我？”

“我们也可以找一个有茶的地方。”德拉科讽刺地回答，波特挑眉——德拉科才想起今天的波特不知道 _他_ 知道波特对热饮有出奇的偏好。他们之前每一次见面显然都和茶扯不开关系。“或者，金酒（Gin）。”他快速地加上。

波特轻哼。“嗯，让我理清楚。你潜伏在我附近的公园，和一只比罗恩的猪还小的猫头鹰，我本来以为不可能有比他的猪还要小的动物，你们来这里，只是为了突然在我面前跳出来，约我和你出去喝金酒？”

“或者喝茶。”德拉科说，因为确实有点太荒谬，波特说的关于韦斯里和他的猪，这些胡言乱语让现在的场景更奇怪了。“嗯，去吗？”

“我…嗯…嗯，可以。”波特说。

听起来并不是一个发自内心的同意，而且他还在咬着嘴唇，脸颊变得更好，但德拉科想那也算是个同意的回答。“我该走了，一会儿见？”

波特点点头，有点心不在焉。他看起来，全身上下，像是被昏迷咒（Stunning Spell）击中，德拉科忍着不要绷着下颚。从波特的角度来看，他的邀请算是有点突然。而且…而且有点像是一个约会邀请，德拉科现在才意识到。难道波特觉得德拉科在邀请他去 _约会_ ？他当然不会会这么觉得。

德拉科从长椅上站起来，看了一下没有麻瓜在看，然后就幻影移形到威斯敏斯特宫旁边的公共花园。他并不想被波特看到自己突然发烫的脸。连耳朵都在发烫。在进去之前，他需要先调整好自己的状态，以防…以防什么，他也不知道。父亲不会这么早过来；他从来都不会这么早来。这是时间循环里固定的；除非他决定做了不同的事，不然所有事都是固定的。

今天他做了不同的事，他警觉地想。但马上，他又开始想今天做的事的来龙去脉。波特竟然会傻得认为德拉科会邀请他约会；在大概是有史以来最不可能发生的事。毕竟，波特并不知道德拉科其实已经晓得了关于他和芬奇·弗莱奇利的事情；从波特的角度来看，德拉科还是相信他是笔直的。而且…而且德拉科可是德拉科啊。尽管他自己都不愿意接受，他也不得不承认，很少会有跨越这么大的剧情变化。

如果波特真的认为德拉科是在邀请他约会，他不应该会答应。

德拉科觉得这件事真的是诡异地让他沮丧，当他走进上议院入座时，他决定还是讲最初的稿子来气走波特，取消见面。波特不可能不会中途离开——这一次可能还会走得 _更快_ 。但当他穿过整个议会大厅看向波特时…波特正对着他微笑。有点尴尬的微笑，而且马上就移开目光，但这并不是很寻常的事——波特在 _公众场合_ 对着他微笑。这个微笑又让他改了主意，他因为沮丧而下的决心又消融了。尽管这件事是个灾难——未来的走向也肯定没什么好结果——但最差又会怎样？

直到晚餐前的酒会时，德拉科才有机会和波特说话。一整天里有几次间歇，包括短暂的三明治午餐时间，但他一直没办法挤过人群去和波特说话，波特一直被人群包围着。就连麻瓜都像是被他迷惑了。这也太TM气人了，德拉科又感觉到了熟悉的嫉妒在体内滋生。但说实话，德拉科自己也并不是不受欢迎；他每走两步就会有麻瓜或者巫师过来打招呼，想要祝贺他的成功演讲，或者是赞扬今天的活动很不错。

但到了酒会时间，波特似乎自己就很坚定地要走到屋子另一边，他低声念叨着不好意思，但又推开人群想走到德拉科旁边。而德拉科很开心地看到，韦斯里愣在原地，表情惊恐。而站在旁边的格兰杰注意到德拉科的眼神之后，理解但恼怒地瞪了他一眼——过于理解和恼怒，他不得不移开视线。

看着波特越来越近的身影，德拉科感觉心跳加速。该，他想要什么？他是来取消今晚的见面，是吗？

“Hello，马尔福。”波特温和地说，从几乎见底的杯子里喝了一口酒。一个端着红酒的侍应生经过，给他倒满了酒。

德拉科发现，波特已经有点醉了。

“你忘了点东西，不记得了吗？”波特继续说，还可以挑了挑眉。

德拉科使劲回想，小心翼翼地低头看了看自己，检查了一下长袍没有尴尬地掀起来。他也确实做完了演讲，不是吗？是的，他很清楚地记得——极其平淡和无聊的演讲。“没有，我不觉得我忘了什么。”他自信地说。“我们约好在活动 _结束之后_ 要去喝酒，并不是活动期间。不要担心；我没有忘了你。”

波特翻了个白眼。“谢谢你考虑这么周全，马尔福。但是我说的是别的。一个非常小的东西？可爱但又很烦人？带羽毛的？”

德拉科眨眨眼，很疑惑，然后才猛然想起来：该死，那只小猫头鹰！他从公园仓皇逃跑的时候把猫头鹰落在那里了！但是那个小傻子肯定知道要自己回庄园，不可能在那里等着吧？他正要张嘴这么说，但是又突然想到：波特这么问是不是代表他 _留着_ 小猫头鹰了？如果是这样，他为什么要这么做？

“你该说‘谢谢你照顾我的小猫头鹰，哈利，我真的很担心它飞太远的距离，你真的很贴心。’”波特语气做作地说。

噢，噢！对了；他还假装那只小混蛋飞不了那么远，早上他才刚以此为理由解释他为什么出现在那个公园。德拉科换了个担忧的表情。“天哪，谢谢你，波特。你救了我的小猫头鹰。”

波特刚喝了一口酒，还没咽下去就被他的话呛到，咳嗽了一声。“别那么做作，马尔福。”他说。

“我没有。”德拉科抗议，但同时嘴角又挂着他标志性的得意的笑。

“这并不好笑！”波特有点着急地说。“你的猫头鹰简直可怕。它一直在烦我，而且还一直在我头上待着，还想给我梳头。不许说那个，马尔福。”他最后加上，带点警告的语气。

“但你的头发确实看起来 _非常棒。_ ”德拉科慢悠悠地说。这是事实，也不是事实——波特的头发还是和平常一样一团乱，但是他今天穿了和前一天一样的高级正装，也就是那件搭配着绿色衬衫那套，不过他把短披风不知道扔到哪里去了。这幅样子的波特让德拉科的内心有股奇怪的感觉。

“对对对，去你的。”波特说，但语气很友好，让德拉科忍不住笑起来。“不用担心；我会照顾好那个小害虫，等你来接他。”

“谢谢。”德拉科说，这一次他都惊讶自己竟然是真的感谢。波特可能被他误导了——小猫头鹰不可能飞不了那么远的距离，如果波特还有半个活着的脑细胞，他也会知道这个事实——但是他对猫头鹰真挚的关心确实很让人感动。或许——想到这个可能，德拉科的心就沉下去了一点——波特仅仅只是关心一只猫头鹰，并不在意它是不是 _德拉科的_ 猫头鹰。或许他总是心疼猫头鹰，他可能还会给被苛待的小鸟建一个避难所，而德拉科的猫头鹰只不过是第一个住进避难所的猫头鹰。

“你为什么这样看着我？”波特怀疑地说，又喝了一口酒，侍应生经过时顺便给他倒满了。

“哪样？”

“就像是…像是你决定不了是要拍拍我的头，还是把我推下威斯敏斯特大桥。我很会游泳，”他用力地说，“只是顺便告诉你一声。”他又喝了一口酒。“我们等会儿要去哪里？”

这是个好问题，而正好是德拉科忘记考虑的问题。“我不知道。”他诚实地说。“只是一个临时的邀约。”

“嗯，我的确知道是临时的。”波特带着重重的讽刺说，“你只是在我家附近跟踪我，还潜伏我。”

呵呵。“那 _你_ 想去哪里？”德拉科问，先礼貌一点，占据道德高地。

“去一个没人盯着的地方。”波特说，皱着鼻子看了看屋子周围。确实有很多双眼睛都在看着他们，可能整屋的人都在看着他们。就算有巫师在偷偷记笔记他也不奇怪；这里有很多记者，就算他没看到丽塔·斯基特，也并不代表她不在这。而且，并不一定只有她那一家八卦媒体在场。

德拉科一想到这个难以避免的事实就不由得想要叹气。巫师界里不管他们去哪里，都有可能挤满人；可能一半的巫师都会跟着他们过去。除非他带波特去庄园——这个想法刚一出来就被他否决。所以只能去麻瓜界的某个地方。不管怎样都无所谓，因为只要波特觉得不舒服了，时间循环就不会被打破，今晚也就算是白费了。而时间循环会抹掉不好的故事。 

德拉科倾身贴近波特的耳旁，波特也倾身靠近他，有点摇晃。他闻起来温暖干净，德拉科吸了一口气才意识到他这样太TM的猥琐了。“那就去麻瓜世界的某个地方”他说，把声音压低。“你选。”然后他就后退，从酒杯喝了一大口酒。他今晚没有喝很多，但现在却感觉需要一个清醒剂。

“真的吗？”波特挑眉问。他可能酒喝多了，脸一直发红。

德拉科微微点头。

“你带可以换的衣服了吗？”

“没有？”德拉科说，“怎么？”

波特笑了笑。“长袍有一点…吸引眼球，如果在麻瓜城市的话。你下面没有穿别的衣服吗？”

德拉科尽量不要让自己尴尬得脸红。他当然穿了内裤——他确实很传统，但 _没有_ 那么传统——还有一件薄背心。再多穿别的就会毁了这件高级长袍的效果。“和你没关系，波特。就让麻瓜看！他们才会懂什么叫做真正的时尚。”

波特的笑得更开心。“好吧，好吧，马尔福。”他说，德拉科觉得他的语气很明显不一样，让他稍微有点动摇。但还好，在波特接着想要猜测德拉科的长袍底下穿了什么之前，通知晚餐的钟声就响起。

“我们要坐在一起吗？”波特问。

德拉科摇摇头。“但你和格兰杰还有韦斯里一起。”

“嗯——好吧，那就等会儿见。”波特说，然后转身穿过人群走向他的朋友。

德拉科盯着他的背影，然后摇摇头，接着去工作——领着人群走向父亲专门订的王宫里的餐厅。毕竟他还是工作要做——协助会议顺利进行。但好像做不做都无所谓，因为怎么做都没有用。

这个麻瓜酒吧和德拉科想象中的不太一样。这里…几乎和巫师酒吧差不多。实话说，这里比德拉科去过的多数场合要 _好_ 得多；不像破釜酒吧（Leaky Cauldron）那样老旧和昏暗，也不像霍格莫德村的三把扫帚（Three Broomsticks）那里那么多孩子。这家酒吧的装饰清新有活力，而这里的客人看起来也不过二三十岁。店里放得音乐轻柔而高雅。德拉科摆出成熟优雅姿态，像是他经常来这样的地方。

波特领着他经过中心的吧台，走到外面河边的甲板。今晚很温暖——对于六月来说算是很热了——外面客人和里面的一样多，而波特穿过人群，朝着最后一张空桌子走去。

“坐，给我留个位子，我去拿酒。”波特说。德拉科有点尴尬地坐上高脚椅，这时候长袍似乎也是有缺点的。他貌似吸引了一些人的目光，但大多数人都更沉浸在自己的世界里，没有太注意他。“你想要什么酒？”

德拉科知道这时候说火焰威士忌并不会是个聪明的答案。“随便。和你一样的吧。”他耸了耸肩。然后波特往酒吧里走，留下德拉科一个人在醉醺醺的麻瓜海洋里。

德拉科看着河水，努力忽略尴尬的感觉。波特像是走了一个世纪，但终于回来了，手里拿着两杯满溢着黑色液体的酒杯。“Old Peculiar.”波特说，小心地把酒杯放下，仅洒了一点。

“什么？”

“Old Peculiar，”波特重复，“啤酒的名字，马尔福。”他解释，边坐下还边翻了个白眼。

马尔福想了一下在喝红酒之后喝啤酒是不是明智的决定，但还是犹豫地喝了一口。这个啤酒浓郁香醇——而且很强烈。很好喝，但他觉得如果他喝太多，他会倒下去。但是，他又转念一想，反正他现在是坐着的，也不会倒得太难看。他喝了一大口，然后看向波特。波特已经喝了大半，上唇还沾着泡沫。

“Merlin，我真的很需要一杯酒。”波特说，“不是针对你，马尔福，但是我宁愿做任何其他事，都不想去参加今天的活动。”

德拉科示意了波特的‘泡沫小胡子’，波特才用手背抹了抹嘴唇，不好意思地笑笑。“我以为你会喜欢这种促进团结的事情。”德拉科说。

“我喜欢团结的活动，但那太官方了，只是政治活动。让我很烦躁。自大的巫师和自大的麻瓜做一些无聊的交易，而且这些交易只会让这个世界更垃圾。我不知道…”波特耸耸肩。“去年这一年，没有一件我期待的事情发生。”

“噢？”

波特瞪了他一眼。“别逼我，马尔福。我现在没那个心情。”

德拉科先把任何和战争相关或者和去年相关的话题都删去，然后脑子一片空白。他们倒是可以接着聊关于那个小混蛋猫头鹰的事。或者…“那你想聊什么？”他甜甜地问，把球踢给波特。

波特看起来瞬间有点惊慌。“我——呃——呃，噢…”他喝干了酒。然后站起来。

德拉科在想他是不是现在就搞砸了，感觉心情一下子就坠到底。

“我再去拿一杯，好吗？你应该没有麻瓜的现金。”

德拉科有，但他搞不太清楚那些不同的硬币和钞票，他也挺喜欢让波特做主导。而且，说不定当波特去吧台的时候，他们能至少想出一个安全的话题。

大概十分钟之后波特才回来，这一次手里不止端着放着两杯酒的托盘，胳膊底下还有点尴尬地夹着几盒五颜六色的纸盒。他把东西放在桌子上，朝德拉科推了一杯酒，然后坐下。德拉科还没喝完第一杯，但他马上喝完最后一大口。

德拉科挑眉看着他。

波特拿起一个盒子——小盒子——从里面拿出一沓纸牌。“桌游。”他说。“这家酒吧提供给顾客的。我们可以玩点游戏。你会玩什么纸牌游戏吗？”

德拉科犹豫地想着，才发现他们都了解规则的游戏只有Snap.

“麻瓜的扑克牌和爆炸牌（Exploding Snap）是一样的。”波特解释，“只是——”

“很无聊？”德拉科插嘴。

波特显然是假装没听到他的话，自顾自地洗牌，然后分牌。德拉科喝了一口啤酒；如果他醉了就好了，那样就少点痛苦。

波特先出了一张牌，德拉科也跟着出了一张。来来回回，来来回回——

“SNAP！”波特大喊，手重重地拍了一下桌子，得意地笑着把桌上的牌拿走。

嗯，好吧，可能也没那么 _痛苦_ ，德拉科一边想着，一边继续出着牌，还更仔细地盯着牌面，直到——

“SNAP！”波特又一次大喊，正好在德拉科要反应的前一秒。

德拉科现在觉得比起痛苦，更多的是TMD烦人，自己也开始燃起竞争的火气，不想让波特赢了这个幼稚的游戏。

下一次牌面对上时，德拉科大喊，“SNAP！”他差点把啤酒撞翻，太过于着急赢下这一轮。这一轮确实赢了，但仅仅快了波特一秒——他刚把手砸下来，把德拉科的手撞得疼。

“不好意思。”波特道歉，赶紧把手撤回来，但听起来并没有歉意。

“对，不好意思你太慢了。”德拉科说，然后高兴地看到波特的眼神里也燃起了竞争的火焰。

幼稚的游戏变成了战争，战火持续了十分钟。每一次德拉科觉得他要赢下时，波特就先他一手把牌都收集给自己。但最后，德拉科终于赢了，他激动地大喊庆祝，酒吧里其他客人大笑着为他鼓掌，让他的激动变成尴尬。

但当他抬起头看着波特时，波特也在笑。“我的手很痛，混蛋。”波特愉悦地说。“看！”然后他伸出手，像是在炫耀他受的伤。

“可怜的小波特。”德拉科讽刺地说，抓过他的手看了看。除了有点红，就是个非常正常的一只手。“德拉科亲亲就好了。”

波特颤了一下，但没有把手抽走。德拉科——不知道该怎么做——就顺着他的动作，把他的手凑到自己嘴边，吻了一下手掌。

波特清了清嗓子，德拉科才放开他的手，拿起啤酒掩饰，不敢抬头。

“呃——我们要再来一盘吗？还是玩点别的？”终于，波特开口，嗓音粗粝。德拉科再抬头看时，波特在翻看他拿来的纸盒。“大富翁，或者蛇梯棋（Snakes and Ladders）？或者象棋，但罗恩比较擅长；我有点醉了，集中不了注意力来玩。”

不玩蛇；德拉科已经受够蛇了。“大富翁？”他问，但波特听了他的意见，把其他盒子整齐地摞在一边，打开大富翁盒子，开始解释规则。

德拉科很快就掌握了。这就是一个财产买卖的游戏，而他很擅长谈判和交易；他要 _彻底_ 击败波特。

一个小时后——又一轮啤酒后，他必赢的信心就有点动摇了。“你到了梅菲尔（Mayfair，一个住宅区），我在这里有一个酒店，所以你要给我两千英镑。”波特得意地说。

德拉科看了他那一沓虚拟的麻瓜钞票，在想，如果他作弊，波特会不会注意到。“看！在那！”他说。

“我可不会被你骗到。”波特笑着说，“给钱，马尔福，不然就承认失败。”

这话让德拉科瞬间萎靡，波特翻了个白眼。

“你知道我不是 _那个_ 意思。”波特说。“就…那时候。呃。并不是我跟你对立。那和我们个人没关系，我不是针对你。”

马尔福瞪着他。“有很大关系。”他说，因为这确实是事实，从某个角度来说。他觉得很不舒服，波特像是唯独忘了他的存在。在学校的时候，波特跟踪他至少还意味着他有一点重要，但战争或战争结束之后，他就像是不存在了。无论是和波特同一立场还是和他作对都已经无所谓了。

“拜托，马尔福。”波特尴尬地说。“你在学校的时候就是个混蛋，你不能不承认。”他伸手止住了德拉科的回应。“并不是说我不是。我们真的要聊这件事吗？”

“真的。”德拉科的语气还带着火气。

波特叹了口气，然后抱着手臂往后靠着椅背。“那就继续。”

“什么…你什么意思？”

“嗯，我并不想聊这件事。说实话，我根本都厌烦了战争的话题。我受不了赫敏，罗恩，或者是麦格教授，韦斯里夫人，或者任何人，我受不了他们歪着头担心地看着我，问我还好吗。说真的！我只不过死了几分钟，又不是说我 _还_ 死着。我希望他们不要谈这件事了。所以，如果你想复习一遍，随便你，但我不想加入。”

“...你死了？”德拉科问，满脑子都是‘ _TMD_ _到底怎么一回事？_ ’好像每一次他和波特讲话，他都会不经意地说一些震撼德拉科的话。他睡在一个楼梯间里…他从来没收到过礼物…他竟然还 _死而复活_ 。

波特几乎要咆哮。“是的。也不是。算是？”他耸了耸肩。“我选择回来了，不管怎样。”

“你…选择回来？”德拉科傻傻地重复。

“轮到你去买酒了。”波特用力地说。

德拉科站起来朝着吧台走去，笨拙地翻着麻瓜现金，还好没让自己尴尬。尽管旁边的麻瓜窸窸窣窣地讨论着他的‘裙子’，他还忍得非常辛苦才没有朝那群麻瓜施咒。他带着啤酒穿过人群，把酒杯放在波特面前，稳稳得一滴都没有洒出来。

“波特，我——”

“两千磅，马尔福。”波特说。

好吧；现在不能假装不知道他的暗示了。德拉科看了看他自己的一推大富翁钞票——他付不起这笔钱。他只剩十三磅左右。“你是格兰芬多。”他傲慢地说。“你不可能让我破产；你那么正义，不可能做这样的事。”

波特放松了很多，笑着看他。“你可以试试看。”

德拉科把自己的财产都抵押后坚持了几轮，但到最后还是承认他输了。“但我还是赢了第一个游戏。”他哼了一声说，看着波特傻兮兮地跳起了胜利舞蹈，不爽地喝了酒，把脸藏在酒杯后。他现在已经觉得头晕目眩，不知道自己还能不能安全地幻影移形回到家；他希望他回到的时候手脚还健全。

“好吧，算平局。”波特说，然后喝了一大口酒。“中场休息。”他看了一下表。“该死，已经很晚了。我们可能要跑才能赶上最后一班火车。”

德拉科皱了皱鼻子。“火车？”

波特点头。“朋友是不会让朋友喝醉了之后还幻影移形的。”他含含糊糊地说。然后又加上：“而且，你不还是要去接你的小猫头鹰？”

德拉科才意识到波特是在让他和他一起回家，这个想法让他微微脸红——感觉可能从头到脚都红了。他希望包围着他们的暗夜可以掩藏住；他们在的酒吧甲板处只有淡淡的灯光，还有一点暖气的亮光。即使到了夏天，但毕竟只是六月，六月的黑夜还是有点凉。

波特站起来，把剩下的酒喝干，德拉科也就把酒喝完后跟着他走出酒吧。刚一走出去，寒冷的空气就像‘清水如泉咒（Aguamenti）’一样击中他，然后他才发现自己很醉。而波特也很醉，他们 _一起_ 喝醉——这个想法让他想笑——他和波特竟然会一起喝醉，而且他也马上要乘麻瓜火车去波特的麻瓜房子，然后…然后呢？

“你还好吗，德拉科？”波特瞥了他一眼说，“来吧，这边。”不一会儿后，他们就走进威斯敏斯特地铁站，波特给他买了一张票，给他展示该怎么通过检票口。这本来可能会很尴尬，但波特一直带着笑容，还摇摇摆摆地站不稳，德拉科觉得他也一点都不在意是不是尴尬了。而且，德拉科也没有理由要精通这样的东西，不是吗？即便是麻瓜拥护者也并不会真的经常在麻瓜地界生活，而是在TMD非常遥远的地方表达他们的喜爱。

他们搭着扶梯下楼——德拉科完全不理解，没有魔法是怎么变成自动的。然后他感觉像是来到了大地的肠胃里，不过这里是金属制的非常闪亮的肠胃。尽管德拉科并不想，但他还是很惊讶。这里比魔法部的大楼还要高科技，火车站台也是闪亮的金属设计——不过这里到处都是醉醺醺的麻瓜，靠着光滑的铁杆才能站稳。

如果常去古灵阁金库，那这样的火车不会显得可怕，但德拉科还是感觉很不安，依旧难以信任麻瓜建筑和工程，他总担心头顶上几吨重的钢筋泥土会掉下来。好在他们很快换乘到了地上铁。

“还有二十分钟。”波特笑着对他说。“你不用抓那么紧。你不会死的。”

德拉科放松了抓着旁边竖杆的手，努力让自己看起来放松又自然，就像他经常做的样子。并不是说他不信任麻瓜火车的安全性，但是…他纠结地考虑着要聊什么，最后决定说起魁地奇。这个话题应该很好，而且很安全。

波特的表情一下子就明朗起来，他们一直聊着技术策略和队伍，下了车还没停下这个话题。他们到了波特家附近的车站，德拉科之前来过这里，感觉才过了几天。或许就是几天前；他已经捋不清时间的发展了。

波特在前面带着他走着，德拉科也就让他带路；他不想让自己看起来很明显知道波特家周围的环境。他们正上坡时，对话就慢慢减少。该死的波特竟然住在那么靠近坡顶的地方。而德拉科，尽管最近锻炼了很多，他爬上坡顶的时候还是几乎用尽了气息。但很快，他们就走到了波特家门口，波特打开门让德拉科先进去。

他会给自己茶吗，德拉科想着，或者…给他茶？

“你想喝点茶吗？”波特问，带着他走下厨房。“或者…”他打开橱柜，挥挥手示意里面的东西。“这里还有其他饮料之类的。”

波特像是开了个售酒商店。麻瓜酒饮和巫师酒排排站好。

“我要——”

但是波特已经拿了几个杯子，倒了满满的火焰威士忌。“夜酒。”他含含糊糊地解释，然后把杯子递给德拉科，然后又摇摇晃晃地去拿水壶。他用的是电器，德拉科这才发现。波特的房子到底是有多么的麻瓜，他很好奇。

波特把茶泡好后，给德拉科递了个茶杯，然后一只手拿起自己的茶杯，另一只手拿着威士忌，示意德拉科跟着他上楼。“来。”他说。

德拉科很有兴致地跟着他；波特要带他去哪里？他是不是终于有机会看看波特家的别的地方？答案是‘没错’：波特带着他走上楼梯，穿过一扇门，走进一个宽敞的客厅，摆着很多沙发；这里肯定能坐下三十个人。

波特把杯子随手放在一扇大窗户旁边的咖啡桌，透过窗户可以看到花园。他叹了口气坐在联结的沙发上，德拉科跟着他也坐在旁边。“想要人陪？”他问，挑眉看着波特。这个房间确实有点荒谬。

波特看起来有点尴尬，他耸了耸肩，“朋友过来要有地方招待。”他说，然后喝了一大口茶。他肯定有防火耐热的舌头，德拉科想，然后喝了一小口自己的茶，希望能清醒一点。他不喜欢无法掌控境况的感觉。“这里都能装得下一整个魁地奇球队。”他说。在德拉科开口表达他的震撼之前，波特就继续说，“我有过，没多久之前。”他看起来很怀念。

德拉科努力不摆出个臭脸，但他要换个话题；他并不想波特在他面前又变得很敏感脆弱多愁善感。“韦斯里小姐最近怎么样？”他装作很兴奋的样子问，“我听说你们分开了。”

惊讶的是，波特很平静地看了他一眼。“对。”他说。“我估计赫敏也告诉过你了。”

德拉科不知道该接什么话，所以他也没说什么。

“我猜她也告诉你我最近在和一些男人交往。”他继续说着，眼神变得重了一些。

德拉科颤了一下。一些男人？ _不止一个？_

波特瞬间瞪大了眼睛。“操，”他说。“她没说这件事，对吗？操。那今晚不是… _操_ 。”

他猛地站起来。“我去拿你的猫头鹰，然后你就可以——”

“波特。”德拉科说，大脑在飞速转动。“给我坐下，喝你的茶。”

波特按他说的坐了下来，但红得像个番茄，甚至不敢看德拉科的眼睛。现在的气氛紧张还有点可怕，德拉科不自觉开口说话，因为他也受不了这个氛围。“好的，下半场时间。”

波特被吓了一跳。“什么？”

“再来一盘Snap。你有牌吗？”

“嗯，有。”波特说，眼睛看着德拉科的脸，才看向别的地方。他舔了下嘴唇，然后召来一副牌；还是麻瓜牌，德拉科注意到。

德拉科从波特手指里拿下那副牌，然后坐到地上，把桌子推开，开始洗牌。波特也跟着坐在他面前；他留下威士忌，喝了一大口，还呛得咳嗽。

“准备好了吗？”德拉科发好牌后问，波特点头。

德拉科开始出牌，波特小心翼翼地出牌，快接触到地面的最后一秒才翻开，看到没配对上时很泄气。游戏就这么继续，他们现在都完全醉了，所以之前奇怪的气氛还是没能阻挡有趣的游戏。很快就结束了一局，因为波特一直在做鬼脸来扰乱德拉科，德拉科笑得都没力气了。

“我赢了。”波特自大地说，“但我会再给你一次打败我的机会，如果你敢的话？”

如果他敢的话？他当然敢。下一轮马上就开始了，这一次波特无耻地作弊，总在关键时候扰乱德拉科，还趁德拉科没注意时，对他的牌施下各种各样的魔咒。他又赢了。

“再来一局？”波特说。“虽然你也不可能赢。”

德拉科决定既然波特要玩手段，那他也要。只不过他还没决定要用全身捆绑咒，还是要用塔朗泰拉跳舞咒（Tarantallegra），这时候波特大喊，“SNAP, SNAP, FUCKING SNAP.”而在波特伸手的同时，德拉科也伸出手，最后变成了他把波特的手压在底下。

波特的呼吸很重，他的手很温热。他们这个姿势僵着了好几秒，直直地看着对方。

波特笑了笑。“我觉得…”

“嗯？”德拉科问。

“我觉得你玩游戏真的很烂。”波特说，表情有点奇怪，像是突然失去了勇气，不知所措。德拉科放开手，让他把牌收好。但他能明显注意到波特在颤抖，特别明显。

“我还以为只有斯莱特林会作弊。”德拉科说。“而不是格兰芬多。”

“那你就并不了解格兰芬多，对吧？”波特说，有一点怒。“我们不是十全十美的圣者。”

“确实不了解，我从来没和你们学院的人交朋友…虽然我很想。”德拉科回答，可以忽略这话有多肉麻。肯定是因为威士忌，他现在都无法思考，无法理智地抗拒威士忌。除了啤酒，除了红酒，威士忌可能是最不明智的选择，但今天就是应该喝个大醉的一天。

波特的脸烧红。“你真的是这么想的吗？”他问。

“真的。”德拉科说，因为这是事实，因为他醉了，也因为波特醉了之后那么迷人，全身粉红，温暖，看起来还很温柔，而且波特和男生交往，还有…今晚那么像约会。如果他稍微思考一下，就会知道这其实是个多好的约会，而这是他尽量不去想的事，他不希望自己想太多而带来更多的失望。他一直以来都认为波特对于他而言是完全不可能的，而突然发现其实是有可能性的，这个事实反而很难完全相信。这一切都太超现实了——太怪诞了。像是这只不过是时间循环的产物，而不是真实的现实。

波特笑了笑，有点不好意思。“所以你要承认你败给我了吗？Snap这个游戏。”他赶紧加上后半句。“该死，你知道我是什么意思。”

德拉科挑眉——今晚好像常做这个动作。但他现在醉醺醺地待在哈利·波特家里，如果这不是值得挑眉的时刻，他不知道还有什么时候值得。“当然不，波特。”他轻哼，“继续。”

“哦，确定？”波特挑衅。

德拉科笑了笑，然后随意地扔下一张牌，波特也跟着，然后…然后波特只是让着他然后刻意 _让他赢，_ 而这让他觉得比输还丢脸。所以他们就继续玩，一盘又一盘，直到德拉科已经记不清谁赢谁输，只傻傻地上气不接下气地大笑，波特也是一样的状态。很快，他们就忘了地毯上到处散着的纸牌，只单纯聊天——聊着他们最近在忙什么，聊他们对未来的期望，聊…没错，还聊了该死的贾斯汀·芬奇-弗莱奇利。

这时清晨马上要来临，曙光慢慢点亮客厅，波特打了个哈欠。“并不是说我觉得我和他是…呃…灵魂伴侣，或什么的。”他尴尬地说。“只不过我觉得能…做自己就很好。我是说，我还喜欢女孩，你懂吗？”他加上，“但是…我也喜欢男孩。”他又脸红了；他一直在脸红，德拉科都开始担心他的血液循环可能都到不了他的脚。

“嗯，”德拉科说。他们坐在地毯上，靠着沙发，咖啡桌被推到一旁。波特的右手蹭着德拉科的左手，但他没有移开。

“你呢？”波特不经意地问，“你是不是…？你有没有…？”他像是说不下去。

德拉科不知道该怎么回答这几个不是问题的问题。他在和别人交往吗？没有，当然没有。马尔福家族不交往；父母决定他们的未来配偶，父母谈判各种要求，最后直接宣布订婚。他的父母很爱彼此，但这是从长期的生活中产生的爱——如果她的母亲不是纯血，那这份爱根本不会有结果。

或者，波特在问他是不是双性恋？不知道为什么，德拉科觉得这个问题很恼人。难道波特 _看_ 不出来吗？“你觉得呢？”他问，选择了狡猾地周旋。

波特很惊讶，但他舔了舔嘴唇，没有退缩。“我…我觉得是。”他轻声说，“我希望是。”

德拉科感觉有点不舒服。这和之前不一样，他和斯莱特林室友胡闹不一样，他们当时都知道那只是短暂的欢愉和快感。但这次感觉是 _认真的_ 。这像是上升到了改变人生那般的认真。他的父母会不会…？他努力压下这个想法；现在不需要思考这个问题，波特那么迷人，那么不安，又似乎那么渴望他，就在他面前。但是…

他耸耸肩，然后，波特的表情一下子变得沮丧。他用了有点混蛋的语气说，“在巫师社会，这并不是一件奇怪的事，大家对这些事都能接受，波特。”

“对，好吧。”波特有点尖锐，“我不需要你来给我上课。”然后他把手从德拉科的手上拿开，压在自己的膝下。

该死。德拉科伸手，小心翼翼地，放在波特的手臂上。“我不是那个意思…”

波特看向他，表情不设防，德拉科感觉心脏被掐紧。现在很晚了，又快要到早晨，可能这就是为什么他想要抛开一切顾虑，稍微倾身靠近波特。

波特也朝他靠近，屏住呼吸，他们的嘴唇之间只剩最后几寸，德拉科抓着波特手臂的手握紧，让他颤抖地呼吸。

“我——我…”波特说，摇晃着靠得更近，德拉科能感觉到他的呼吸，炙热地喷洒在他的嘴唇上。如果他只移动一点点一点点，他就可以把他们之间的距离消灭，他就能 _亲吻_ 着波特，波特就能亲吻着他；这个想法让他感觉下腹绷紧。他顿住，享受这个时刻。享受波特急促又沉重的气息，他紧闭的眼皮，还有他的…

一瞬间，世界扭曲，挤压，德拉科眨了眨眼，心神不安…然后看到，在他面前，他的书桌，像个灯塔一样明亮的时间转换器。他回到了他的房间；时间，又一次，重置了。

德拉科大声咒骂。克制不住全身颤抖，他不知道是因为高涨的情绪还是因为怒火。他试着去碰时间转换器，想要把它砸到墙上，即使他知道它已经熔在木头里。但当他只是接近它，世界就感觉很奇怪，扭曲混沌，他不得不退开，感觉有点恶心，想要干呕。

所以，他施了个消音咒，把整个书桌推翻；随着一声舒爽的巨响，桌子就倒到一边。他接着砸他的椅子，接着他的——用了好大力气——把他的床也砸了。

但这并没有让他感觉好转。

他把门锁上，一整天没有出去，也没有去店里接他的小猫头鹰。他找不到意义；反正它也不记得他。

他猜父母可能来过，想要把他从房间里拉出去做演讲，但即使他们来过，他也没听到声响。他迷失在自己的思绪里，对世界上所有人所有事都感觉憎恨——但更多的是对自己的憎恨。

TBC

我用我当了多年cp粉的眼力，即使是从德拉科的角度描述，我看出了哈利紧张坐立不安忐忑不自然的暗恋。但小龙就是不停的否定否定否定。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

下一天，德拉科在时间重置的同时醒来；他睡着了，德拉科恍惚地想，睡了十四个小时。他还为自己那么情绪化有些羞耻。好在没有人会看到他有 _多么_ 歇斯底里——但是他自己记得，所以还是非常羞耻。

他走进浴室，冲了个澡，洗脸刮胡子之后，感觉更清醒，甚至觉得自己才活过来。而且…更坚定。他不知道他坚定要去做什么，但他知道要先做最重要的事：他要去接他的小猫头鹰，然后取个名字。他觉得如果昨天小猫头鹰在他身边，他就不会像个大龄儿童一样把自己锁在像垃圾场的卧室里。

所以他直接幻影移形到了魔法宠物店，店铺甚至都没开。但他不想就在这干等——这可能是时间循环陷阱教会他的一个道理，耐心并不是一个什么美德——所以他上前用力敲门，等到一个非常恼怒的老男人，还穿着睡衣，从楼上的窗户探头看他。

“我们还没开门！”店主的声音粗哑。“晚点再来！”

“我只想要小猫头鹰。”德拉科大声说，然后把十五个金加隆漂浮上去给那个男人。老板一把接住钱，碎碎念了什么德拉科听不到的东西，然后消失在窗后。但在德拉科担心他是不是被诓了之前，小猫头鹰——显然是被直接用了召唤咒从楼上召上来的——就从窗户飞下来，停在德拉科伸出的手指上。

它给了他一个极其不爽的眼神，然后啄了一下他的手指——非常用力。

“嗷！”德拉科惊叫，“干什么？”

小猫头鹰不爽的眼神变得更严厉——一个眼睛几乎和头一样大的猫头鹰的严厉确实不一般——然后甩了甩头，从他的手指飞到他的耳旁…用力啄了一下他的耳朵。

“好吧，好吧，对不起。”德拉科说，“我对不起什么？”

又是一啄。按照这个节奏，德拉科的耳朵可能会被咬碎。

“对不起我昨天没有接你。”他试着说。

小猫头鹰咕咕叫，然后亲昵地贴着他。

德拉科眨眨眼；小猫头鹰能 _记得_ 这些事？可能性似乎很低。但是，依偎总比啄要好，所以他把小猫头鹰抓稳在肩头，然后幻影移形回到自己的卧室。

但回来后，他就不知道要做什么了。在一个未遂的亲吻之后，他不觉得自己可以面对波特；就算波特不会记得， _他_ 自己记得。只不过是想想他都会全身变红。Merlin…他真的很想吻波特。但是，他坚定地想，没有真的亲大概是好事。波特醉了—— _非常_ 醉——而德拉科是…单身。一想到这他就能把所有绮丽的幻想甩掉。波特大概只是把他当做芬奇-弗莱奇利，德拉科酸涩地想。波特那副醉醺醺的样子，可能看到任何会移动的长着阴茎的人都会想亲。

不；他今天不想见到波特。但是，他也并不想在自己房间里坐着郁闷。

小猫头鹰咕咕叫着在德拉科的床上跳上跳下，扇扇翅膀，绕着整个房间飞，最后又落在床上跳来跳去。

德拉科微笑着看着它；他还没想好要给它取个什么名字。一般正常人是怎么称呼他们的宠物的？他不知道；他从来没有自己的宠物。但是，看着这只猫头鹰，他有了一个想法。他先前对这只小鸟的道歉竟然让他感觉舒服了很多很多。或许…

这个想法很突然，而且没什么必要，但是他现在有很大的冲动去跟其他人道歉。有着更少羽毛，而且还是个百分之百人类的人。

当他开始写道歉信时——简短的道歉，只有一句话： _我想为我造成的伤害和任何不愉快的事情道歉。_ _D.Malfoy_ ——他发现自己写了好大一沓。霍格沃兹的老师就很多，还有当时的同学——在给凯蒂·贝尔（Katie·Bell）信上，他还在‘道歉’两个字下画了下划线。他想过要给韦斯里也寄一个，或者是韦斯里的妹妹，但是他的悔意也只到此为止——如果他给金妮寄信，他最后可能会和罗恩大打出手。

等到他完成的时候，已经攒了非常多的字条，他考虑是不是真的要寄出去。但他决定这只是用来发泄一下情绪，就很有仪式感地消除这些字条就好了。就在同时，小猫头鹰跳到字条上抽出一张，然后冲出窗户，留下目瞪口呆的德拉科看着桌上空着的一块。

该死，该死， _该死_ 。

德拉科一身冷汗地赶紧翻着那一沓纸条，想要找出小猫头鹰拿的是哪一封，寄给了谁。他突然特别后悔这整件事；就算到了明天有关的人也不再记得， _今天_ 还是得过。

经过了五分钟的恐慌，他最后确定了：在那么多人之中，那封信是寄给海格的。

他不自觉颤栗，呆坐在床上，努力压制咆哮的冲动。虽然他从来没有真的承认，但德拉科一直都有点害怕海格——这个半巨人如果决定要坐在德拉科身上，德拉科肯定无法存活。

但是…从好的方面来看，海格可能还在霍格沃兹，也就是在苏格兰。德拉科推测，这么远的距离，小猫头鹰如果在时间重置之前没飞到的话，海格也就没时间对这个字条有什么回复。德拉科不知道海格会怎么回复，但这个男人实在难以预测…而且还很喜欢怪兽。德拉科还有点担心他会让龙给他寄信，把自己烧死之后，再假装不知情。

而仅仅十分钟之后，壁炉的火变绿，小猫头鹰从里面蹦出来的时候，德拉科吓了一跳。它的爪子还抓着一张字条，洋洋得意地跳到他的膝上。

难道这个小混蛋用了飞路粉从伦敦某个下水道去了霍格莫德村吗？怎么会有一只猫头鹰能做到这样？

“噢。”他说，换了个严厉的眼神，“你有什么阴谋啊，小坏蛋？”

小猫头鹰咕咕叫，一副无辜的样子，但德拉科可以看到它的喙上还有一些残留的闪亮的银色粉末。该死；这么多可以选的猫头鹰，他就选了这么个诡计多端的小东西。他用拇指和食指小心地拿起信检查了一下。纸上沾着泥土和墨点，德拉科皱了皱鼻子；这大概就是海格的信。可恶。

他带着强烈的不详预感打开信，然后看了里面的简短的几句话。让他惊讶的是，拼写竟然没错，但是也并没有很多内容。

_谢谢你的来信。但你需要道歉的人并不是我。R.Hagrid_

德拉科看了看信件，又看了看小猫头鹰，小猫头鹰站得直直的咕咕叫，像是在告诉他，它已经做好准备再出去跑一趟，再来一趟！

那…管他呢。他写了个回复，简单地问：

_如果不是你，那是谁？ D.M._

小猫头鹰飞扑向他，在他改变主意之前就把字条扯出来，飞冲向壁炉，啄了点飞路粉，然后随着一阵绿焰消失在壁火里。德拉科完全无法理解这里面的原理——难道飞路系统能把咕咕叫翻译成人话吗？如果能的话，从什么时候开始的？——但他也不是这方面的专家，如果很久以前这个物种已经有这样的能力，他也并不惊讶。有可能这些猫头鹰假装要用五天时间来寄一封信，但其实他们只需要一半的时间就能完成，剩下的时间就优哉游哉地抓几只美味的老鼠来享用。

很快，猫头鹰就回来了，带来了海格的回信。上面写着：

_如果你真的想要道歉，今天有时间的话，来我这喝杯茶。我就在我的木屋。_

德拉科真的不喜欢这样的事，真的。但他还是在衣柜里翻找着适合这样场合的衣服：正式的长袍，当然不合适穿去海格又脏又臭的木屋。

最后，他决定穿得简单一些，白色上衣，黑裤子，搭配一双黑色的龙革靴子，在肩上披了个轻薄的斗篷，打开飞路，清晰地说，“猪头酒吧（The Hog's Head）”，然后走进壁炉冰凉的火焰里。

整个旅程中，他都抱着手臂——他不太喜欢用飞路网——到达目的地的时候差点就被甩到地上，踉跄地稳住自己。他选择来猪头酒吧，而不是三把扫帚的原因就是这里不会有很多人注意到他来这里。这让他回想起还在学校那时，这里和那时一样——肮脏灰暗。当他走到吧台的时候，顾客都转身背对着他；他想，并不是因为他的身份，更是因为他们不想要被别人看到自己在做的事情。

可能像波特那样的人会想要在战争之后把这样的地方销毁，但像这样的地方 _永远不会_ 消失。社会中最阴暗的阶级总是需要一个见面的地方，而像猪头酒吧这样的垃圾场永远会填补市场的这个空缺。

但是，当吧台男人朝他点头时，他还是吓了一跳，那人跟他打招呼，“早上好，小男孩。来得真早啊。”

大部分从飞路来到这里的人都是为了喝酒；而惹恼一个有一定影响力的人永远都不会是一个好策略。但他不知道该做什么反应，僵在原地。他知道阿不福思·邓布利多（Aberforth

Dumbledore）是谁，但他从来没和他讲过话。

“没错，小男孩，我知道你是谁。”阿不福思说。“你是马尔福家的孩子，那个想要杀了我哥哥但却还是让别人做了这个肮脏工作的人。”

德拉科想了一下他的选项：抬头挺胸地走出去，或者…他选择了第二个选项。“我很抱歉。”他说，既然他今天的主题就是道歉。“真的，我很抱歉。”

阿不福思狠厉地看了他一样。“真的吗？是因为你没亲手完成而抱歉，还是为发生这件事而抱歉？”

德拉科又思考了一下。“都有，我觉得。”他诚实地说，因为他常常想——更多的时候是在半夜，最凄凉的时候——如果是他亲手杀了邓布利多，如果他向黑魔王证明了自己的忠心，然后赢得伏地魔对自己和家族的喜爱，事情会不会不一样。事情会更好…还是更糟？

阿不福思一边擦着杯子，点点头。“那是段糟糕的历史，我很高兴都过去了。”他说，然后转身给一个戴着宽大帽子，几乎都藏住整个头和脖子的顾客上酒。

德拉科觉得这是个逃离这里的时机，快步走出酒吧，穿过霍格莫德村的小街走向霍格沃兹。当从前门走进去时，他胸口有不舒服的纠结感——和这里勾起的回忆相关，也和知道自己即将要面对的事情相关——但他努力疏散这种感觉，加快步伐走过一条一条道路，走向海格的木屋，就在森林边上。

他到的时候，勇气就泄了一大半，但还是敲了敲门，在门口等着。

有一瞬间，他在想海格是不是不在家。他决定接下来的两秒钟如果还没人回答，他就马上走。但就下一秒，门就吱吱嘎嘎地被打开，海格走出来，巨大的身影笼罩着他。德拉科感觉自己又变成了一年级的孩子，害怕这个巨大的，脏脏的，粗鲁的管理人员。

“你—你—你好。”他抬起下巴说，“你说——说我应该来。”

海格看着他的眼神一点也不掩饰其中的讨厌；德拉科可以看得出来，尽管他的头发遮了大半的脸。“你来的很快，马尔福。”他粗声说，“但是，进来吧。”他后退了几步，把门拉开。

德拉科用力地吞咽，但也就照做，回想起波特当时在自己的审判庭为自己作证，所以海格不会攻击他。应该吧。

海格养的巨大的狗蜷缩在没点燃的壁炉旁边，抬起头看着他低吼，露出巨大的犬牙，唾液还可怕地挂着。德拉科努力让自己显得很难吃的样子。

“坐下，牙牙（Fang）。”海格说——但一副不情愿的样子，像是他很乐见牙牙把他给吃了的场面。但是，那只狗低下头闭上眼睛，让德拉科松了口气，不过它还时不时低吼，让人毛骨悚然。

“我没想到你真的会来。”海格说，一边对着水壶挥着魔杖。德拉科开始做着又要喝一杯极其难喝的茶的心理准备；这些人到底对茶有什么执念？

“嗯，我确实来了。”德拉科说，只要是有眼睛的人都能看到这个事实。

海格阴沉地看了他一眼。“你现在在我家，马尔福。有点礼貌，不然我就把你踢出去。”

德拉科气得炸毛，但还是控制住自己不要还嘴；这没有好处，而且他觉得这个白痴并不只是想恐吓他。他提醒自己是他先主动迈出这一步，所以他更应该掌握事情的发展。

“牛奶？糖？”海格问，旁边的茶已经煮沸。

德拉科点头，海格递给他一个勉强能看得过去的茶杯。他小心地闻了一下。

“我不会毒死你，白痴。”海格哼了一声说，然后喝了有点吓人的一大口茶。“就只是茶。”

德拉科喝了一小口，表现他没有抗拒；这杯茶奶味很浓郁，还很甜，是他喜欢的味道，让他稍微放松了一点。至少还有一杯不错的饮料来伴他度过今天的折磨。

“太妃糖？”海格问，手里拿着一个铁罐。

德拉科觉得应该接受，但当他半信半疑地含着糖时，粘腻的糖就粘上他的牙，他才怀疑是不是做了错的决定。不过看起来海格也是一样，他们就这样安静地坐着，各自和糖较劲。

海格的牙齿先从糖中被释放出来，他粗声说，“所以，你只是单纯想来为你做的事说抱歉吗？”

德拉科想要张嘴说话，但是糖还是把他的牙齿粘的紧紧，所以他只是点点头。

这似乎让海格开心了点，因为他稍微倾身，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，力气大得差点把他连椅子一起推翻。他翻着口袋找出一个小手绢，用力擤了一下鼻子。“听到你这么说我很高兴。”他几乎控制不住复杂的情绪。“哈利告诉过我，你没有那么差，但是我…”又是一次宛若喇叭声的擤鼻子。“我必须要说，那时候我不相信他。而且在你的审判庭上，你看起来并没有什么歉意。”

德拉科非常想要说话，但他还是张不开嘴。他确实很对不起；对不起自己竟然决定要写那封荒谬的信，还荒谬的来了这里一趟。

“但是…我不是你该道歉的人。”海格说，情绪终于整理好了。

德拉科，在经过一大番努力之后，终于能张嘴说话。“ _谁？_ ”他本能地问。

海格皱眉，两道巨大的眉毛像是连在了一起。“怎么，你不知道，比克，当然。”他很疑惑地说。

“比克？”德拉科重复。

“他现在的名字叫，枯翅（Witherwings）。”海格愉悦地解释。“但他对我来说，永远都是比克。”

德拉科这才意识到，海格希望他对那只邪恶的恐怖的巨兽——鹰头马身兽-巴克比克——道歉。当然，他知道那个东西当时跑走了，但他不知道它还回到了海格身边，还在霍格沃兹，就在这个国家的立法者鼻子下生活。

有一瞬间，他有股冲动，想要冲出城堡大门，直接幻影移形到魔法部举报海格窝藏罪犯。但很快，理智占了上风。他想，实际上，尽管这个动物极其邪恶极其恐怖，也应该比这个物种的其它动物要好一些。没错，它是伤过他，但是…可能并 _不完全_ 是这只生物的过错，而且他也过于夸大了受的伤，主要是为了气一气波特。庞弗雷夫人几乎是当下就治好了他的伤，而且他就痛了一小时左右，最多两小时。

不过，这并不代表德拉科就希望和那个东西见面；他不知道鹰头马身兽会不会记仇，但他运气向来不好。“我很抱歉，真的。”他赶紧说，把剩余的太妃糖吃下。“或许你可以替我传达我的歉意给，呃，比克，下一次你见到他的时候？”

“为什么要下一次，他现在就在这里。”海格回答，似乎有点迷糊。“我告诉他你要来。而且他同意会礼貌对你，如果你也礼貌对他的话。”

德拉科深深地吸了口气；海格真的能和一只低智动物这样交流吗？他恍惚间听到头顶传来一声咕咕叫；他没带着小猫头鹰一起来，但必须要说，这只小生物教他不要低估魔法生物的技能。“好吧。”他犹豫地说，“你确定那只东西——我是说，你确定比克不会攻击我吗？”

海格意味深长地看了他一眼，“你最好叫他巴克比克。”他想了想说，“毕竟你们并不真的是朋友。”他带着德拉科走出木屋，沿着小路走向一个围栏。“我不觉得比克会攻击人。”他加上，为了消除德拉科的警觉。“但是要取决于你的道歉有多有诚意，马尔福，还有你是不是真心的，比克能看得出来。”

德拉科的腿似乎是无意识地，不听使唤地带着他走向栅栏，那里圈着五六只在吃草的鹰头马身兽。他非常努力地让自己对那只受过伤却可怕的混蛋有诚挚的歉意，但却只对自己感到抱歉——尤其是当他和‘比克’对上眼时。那个可怕的东西转过身，它大大的橘色眼睛带着威胁，灰色的毛发还立了起来。它比德拉科记忆中的还要硕大，它的前脚爪紧紧抓着土壤，像是希望它抓着的不是草坪，而是德拉科瘫倒的身体。

海格吹了一下口哨，那只东西带着渴望走过来；德拉科眼前仿佛展开一幅景象：海格一放开它，它就会立马跳到他身上戳伤他。不过…它有翅膀，不是吗？它并不 _需要_ 海格放开它。它可以直接扇动翅膀，然后一秒钟不到就扑倒他。德拉科努力不颤抖，努力不让自己看起来很害怕；它只是一只鸟。勉强还可以说它只是一只该死的鸡。

一只能把他生吞的鸡。

“好了，马尔福，不要乱动，低头，记住——你一定要是真的抱歉，而不是假装的。噢，还有，记住要用眼神交流！”海格说着没有用的话，然后打开栅栏。

那只鹰头马身兽走过来，橘色的眼睛定定地看着德拉科。德拉科慢慢地低下头，然后弯下腰，直到屈膝跪坐在它面前。完美的姿势，很适合被开肠破肚的姿势，他几乎要失去理智地瞎想，努力保持这个不舒服的姿势，同时还和它对视。“亲爱的巴克比克先生，我对我做过的事感到很抱歉。”他急促地叨叨，“波特已经原谅我了，我希望你也能原谅我。”

海格哼了一声，“这就是你能做的最好的了吗？”

“我非常后悔没有为你向魔法部求情。”德拉科几乎绝望地说，仿佛看到死亡在朝他走来，这个‘死亡’还全身长着羽毛。他觉得他的道歉很有诚意；如果他当初为它求情，那他现在也不会沦落到现在这个地步。“我对你很不礼貌，所以你才会有那样的反应。如果我一开始没有那么不礼貌，你也不会伤害我的。”

站在他身后的海格又哼了一声。“他根本都没有碰你，不是吗，比克？你只是大惊小怪。”

“是的，是的，没错。”德拉科含糊地说。他的双眼开始湿润，他不知道如果眨眼的话会发生什么。“只是一点点小小的伤痕罢了，甚至都没有一点血。”

“不要冷嘲热讽。”海格说，带了点警告。“比克不喜欢这样。”

“一下子就治好了。”看到面前的生物抖了一下，德拉科赶紧补上，“我当时太夸张了。我真的很抱歉。”

“是的。”海格说，德拉科听到他又拿着手帕擤鼻子的声音，控制自己稳住身体。“看！快看，马尔福！”

德拉科忍着被激怒的感觉；他可以很清楚地看到发生了什么。他已经盯着这个该死的东西感觉像是过去了一百年。它微微弯下了脖子，尽管非常不情愿的样子。

“快！摸摸它！”

德拉科挺直腰背，照着他的话做；他还是觉得这个东西很可能会把他抓住，用后爪把他按在地上干掉他。但，让他惊讶的是，这个魔法生物接受了他的抚摸，然后后腿弯曲坐在地上。

“噢，天哪！”海格说，听起来有点哽咽。“他想要你坐在他背上。这是他的原谅。”

想到要爬上这个笨手笨脚的生物背上，德拉科就不由得瑟缩，但他害怕如果自己拒绝了它，它会 _真的_ 戳死他。所以，尽管不情愿，他还是爬上了它背上，想找个能抓着的东西稳住身体，他不想抓它的羽毛，担心这会惹怒它。但当它一下子冲上天空时，德拉科的膝盖还是夹紧了它的身体，手也仅仅抓着他的羽毛。如果要选择死亡的方式，他宁愿选择被它戳死，而不是从半空摔在地上，他的每一根骨头都会碎的稀巴烂。

几分钟后，他才稍微确信他不会死在这里，飞在天空的感觉从恐慌变成了…呃，还是很恐慌，但还很刺激。鹰头马身兽飞得很高，但还在云层下，只一眼就能把景观收入眼底。苏格兰真的美得不像是人间，而在空中看竟然能更美。风吹着德拉科的头发，几分钟之后，他甚至还享受地高声叫，它也跟着高叫，顺着气流飞翔，翅膀大大地展开。这感觉太 _美妙_ 。

当它回到海格家旁边的围栏里时，他们已经在空中飞了快半个小时，德拉科的腿已经僵硬得站不起来，但他的笑容大得仿佛嘴角都挂在耳边。

但当他看到站在海格身边的人时，笑容就莫名慢慢消失。

那人是，毫无疑问，哈利·混蛋·波特，表情还特别困惑。

为什么他做任何事都离不开波特？难道所有事到最后都会走向这个讨厌鬼吗？他记得自己有多想亲吻他，就在前一天。但他 _现在_ 不想亲他。他想把波特推倒在海格的南瓜园，然后在他脸上踩几脚。

“你对哈利道过歉了吗？”海格严厉地说，看着德拉科慢悠悠地蹒跚走过来——他走的很慢，因为如果他摔倒在泥土里，他就不得不给在场的人都施个‘一忘皆空’，虽然到了明天他们都会自然忘记。“在我看来，你还欠了一个重要的道歉，为你之前的——”

“没事了，海格，真的。”波特打断他，看起来很不自在。“呃，你好，马尔福。看到你在这里有点惊讶，但是海格——”

“我也是。”德拉科简短地说。

“——给我寄了一张字条，让我过来。”波特无视他的话，继续说着，“我刚刚在那个联合会议。你知道的，你参与发起的那个？”他继续，“你的父亲替你道歉，说你病倒在床上。”他看了一眼德拉科，眼神像是在说德拉科可能是伤到了 _脑子_ ，但却没在床上休息。

让德拉科惊讶的是，海格摇摇头，“哈利，马尔福很乖的给比克道歉了。不要气他了。”

波特看起来也非常惊讶。

“继续吧，马尔福。”海格指着波特提醒他。

_Merlin_ _！_ 这可 _不是_ 德拉科计划的走向。但是…他深呼吸了一下，“波特，我真的很抱歉。”他直视着波特说。

好在波特没有问他为什么要道歉，不过他看起来更不舒服了。这可能是全世界最差的道歉，但波特似乎并不在意。“没关系，马尔福，我原谅你。”他低喃。“并不全是你的错。”

德拉科感觉有两股气从自己的耳朵冒出来，但他不想对波特的 _原谅_ 有什么 _反应_ 。呕。太恶心了；好像他真的想要他的 _原谅_ 。羞耻像是变成实质的丝线，紧紧捆着他。

海格大步走上前，拍了拍他的肩膀。“午餐时间。”他说，“来吃点白鼬三明治。”

德拉科以前没有被海格邀请去吃他的三明治，他也希望他能永远不要去尝试。他在思考着怎么能不冒犯地委婉拒绝。毕竟，海格手里还有一群鹰头马身兽，更不用说他还有一只猎狗。

“谢谢，海格。”波特说，“但既然马尔福和我都在这里，我们应该要去和校长打个招呼。”

“对，他说的对。”德拉科赶忙说——并不是因为他非常想要和麦格打招呼，但在她和海格的三明治之间，他更愿意去应付她。

“很好很好。”海格开心地说，显然没有感觉被冒犯。“来吧，比克。带你回去你的房间。”然后他就带着那只鹰头马身兽走开，像是把它当成人类一样交流。

德拉科和波特看着彼此——让德拉科惊喜的是，波特笑着。那是很真诚的笑容，他整张脸都像是被点亮。“不喜欢海格的三明治，对吧？”

“呃，不。”德拉科发自内心的说，鼻子都皱起来。“我从来没听过这么可怕的东西。太妃糖就已经够了。”

波特大笑，然后两人走上小道，给打人柳（Whomping Willow）留下足够的空间。“所以，你就是翘掉了今天的会议？”波特问。

“嗯，对。”德拉科谨慎地回答。

“为了…对巴克比克道歉？”波特继续说着，语气充满了好奇。

德拉科耸耸肩，即使波特并没有看他；他盯着自己的脚，像是从来没见过这么有意思的东西。“今天感觉像是应该道歉的一天。”他说。这并不是一个解释，但他并没有真的有什么好的解释。他可以告诉波特关于时间循环的事情，但他不想说。这感觉很…不一样，让波特觉得他很神秘。他喜欢波特对他很困惑的样子。

“还好是巴克比克带着你飞，而不是我。”波特说，声音里还带着笑意。“我只需要一把扫帚就够了。”

德拉科不得不同意——但是，尽管如此，巴克比克带着飞的感觉还是非常的…魔幻，从各方面来说都是。

“错过演讲，你都不会难受吗？”波特问，像是刚想到这个问题。“我不想让金斯利失望；我承诺他我会一整天都在那待着。我…”他笑了笑，有点羞愧。“但我根本都不想去。”

德拉科想了想。“如果我真的闯祸了，父亲会派精灵来找我。”他说，这时才意识到他并不真的在乎父亲发现自己不见之后的反应；今天，他都忘了给母亲留个字条。确实是有点内疚，但是…“为过去做补救比做些空洞的官方仪式更重要。”他说，然后很惊讶地发现自己是认真这么觉得的。

波特瞟了他一眼。“真的吗？”他说。

德拉科点头。“真的。”他依旧没有对被波特原谅想太多，但是…或许那并不是很糟糕的事。再说，波特也并没有很认真地对‘ _神锋无影_ ’道歉；人生中有一次先占领道德高地感觉确实不错。他很早以前就原谅波特了——就在痊愈之后，尽管波特并不知道这个魔咒有多狠毒。

“我有个想法，”当他们走到城堡入口时，波特说，“来。”

波特走在前面带着他，他们穿过一道道熟悉的长廊，德拉科才发现波特在带他去老校长的办公室。他突然有一种熟悉的恐惧；邓布利多总能在当下就看穿他。他提醒自己邓布利多已经走了，但是麦格并没有好到哪去，所有事都差不多——她也一直没多喜欢他。

如果这时候拒绝又显得很粗鲁，所以他跟着波特走上七楼，到了城堡东边。看到波特对着守门的石像念出密语时，德拉科还克制自己不要惊奇得眨眼；波特 _知道_ 密码，也就是说他经常来这里。

但当麦格教授看到哈利时就走上前拥抱他，这回德拉科忍不住眨了眨眼。拥抱的时候波特就像他的儿子，而他们交谈的样子又像是老朋友。他还很惊讶的是，麦格看到他的反应也不过是微微颤了一下。波特停下话语时，她转向德拉科伸出手和他握了握手。

“又一次见到你真好，马尔福先生。”她礼貌地说，他也点点头，礼节性地回应。

“孩子们今天下午都很忙吗？”哈利问。“如果不忙，我想做件事。”

“不忙，就我所知。”麦格回答。“午餐时间见？”

波特微笑点点头，德拉科跟着他走出办公室，一头雾水。

“什么孩子？”他们走到较远的地方之后，德拉科问。现在是暑假，就算是有老师还在他都很惊讶，更不用说还有孩子在。

“噢。”波特说，“我请求校长帮我一个特别的忙，希望她能在暑假也开放霍格沃兹，好让那些不想回家或者没有像样的家庭的学生留下来。今年应该有六个。”他的表情有一瞬很阴暗，德拉科想最好还是不要窥探太多； _楼梯间_ 这个词出现在他脑海，让他不由得畏缩。

“既然我们来到这里，我们可以组织一场魁地奇比赛。”波特继续说着，语气有了点愉悦。

“魁地奇。”德拉科重复，因为…真的假的？他们之间最糟糕的好几次争执都是在霍格沃兹的魁地奇球场上演的。在这里复习那些场面会是个好主意吗？

“你不想念吗？”波特问，但没有等他的回答就接着说。“我常常梦见我在参加比赛。我最近都没有机会飞一飞。”

“嗯，嗯，想。”德拉科坦白，尽管骑在扫帚上的记忆更让他伤感，还让他颤栗。“但如果你想念，那你为什么不做一个魁地奇运动员？职业选手。”

“我想过。”波特轻声说，“但是…我总是想要成为傲罗。几个月后我就正式开始训练。我只是…想要先好好放松一下，你懂吗？而且…”他有些说不下去，然后明显是想要整理好情绪。“金斯利说除非我训练至少一年，不然他们不会认证我成为傲罗。”

“为什么？”德拉科问，尽管他知道这不是个好问题，而且在波特假装出来的随意的话语背后有些很脆弱的事实，或是他想隐藏的事实。

“噢…”波特耸耸肩，没有回答，直到走下楼梯，来到大厅。“我觉得金斯利想要确定我加入是为了帮助人们，而不是复仇。”

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇。“你有过吗？”他问。“你想过吗？”

波特停下脚步，转身看着他。“你觉得呢？”他问——神情非常困惑。这让德拉科好奇金斯利做出那个决定时在想些什么…或许金斯利只是随便找了个借口，好让波特在投入傲罗训练之前好好休息一下，做好准备，然后再舍命投入傲罗事业。德拉科知道波特会为这个事业愿意付出生命，除非有人能够真的阻止他，除非真的给他一个停止的 _理由_ 。

“如果有，也很合理。”他说——因为这确实是事实，“但…我不那么觉得。话说回来，我们现在去哪？”波特正带着他穿过楼梯后的门，又走下通往厨房的楼梯。

波特似乎在消化他的话，一会儿后才说，“赫夫帕夫的公共休息室。”

德拉科用了强大的意志力才控制自己不要皱起鼻子，但他肯定摆了个奇怪的表情，因为波特笑了起来。

“拜托，马尔福，赫夫帕夫没什么不好的。”他说，然后在一个摆着好多桶的墙前停了下来。他节奏轻快地拍了拍其中一个桶，然后桶盖慢悠悠地打开，展现出一条走廊。

“老天，波特，真的吗？”德拉科看着波特弯下腰走进通道时问。

“不得不说，是真的。”波特说，然后佝偻着走进去。

德拉科尽量管好自己的眼神，不要盯着波特的后背。在一个短暂地颤抖之后，他才跟着波特往前走。还好这个隧道不是很长，眼前很快就出现了一个很舒服的房间，摆着许多绿植，还能看到城堡外面点缀着蒲公英的草坪。这里比地牢的阳光要充足得多，也更明朗，德拉科能理解在暑假留在城堡的学生为什么会选择这个特别的公共休息室作为根据地——那些学生应该来自不同学院。

那些学生们——好几个二年级和三年级的，一个四年级的，还有两个五年级的——对着波特打招呼，就像是见到了老朋友，但是盯着德拉科不知道该做什么反应。波特努力让他也参与进他们的谈话，很快，他们也变得像老朋友一样聊天——有点尴尬。但是和老朋友好久不见时也总是带着尴尬，因为他们已经和记忆中变得不一样，你也很确定你们之间再也没有什么共同点，而说实话，你甚至记不得最开始你们是怎么成为朋友的。

但是…也并不糟，德拉科不得不承认，如果非要说的话。大约一个小时之后，他们一起来到大礼堂，坐在斯莱特林长桌旁用午餐——他觉得他可能是这里唯一的斯莱特林——海格和麦格也一起来了。在午餐之后，他们稍微歇了一会儿，让食物消化了一点，然后一起来到魁地奇球场，为比赛做准备。

德拉科穿着赫夫帕夫的颜色队服，带着一支由两个拉文克劳和一个格兰芬多组成的队伍；而波特，穿着斯莱特林绿色队服，带领着由赫夫帕夫组成的队伍。麦格教授兴奋地站在场边当裁判，而海格站在她旁边为他们加油。这场面…有点不寻常。人数不足以让他们组织一场很正经的比赛，所以他们就舍掉了打球手和游走球这两项。很快，德拉科就在追逐着波特，俩人绕着球场飞行。他完全忘了再一次坐上扫帚的紧张感。他怎么会觉得一切会不同？并没有不同；实际上， _美妙_ 极了。

德拉科看向波特。波特正大笑得差点摔下扫帚，他的斯莱特林绿色魁地奇衣袍随着微风飘动，德拉科想：这才是真正的联合，去tmd在冷冰冰的威斯敏斯特王宫的所谓的‘联合’集会，他感觉心猛地一跳…他也知道这并不是因为他再次飞行。

TBC

我真的不得不说，小德你内心戏好多。

这么别扭的孩子，就是每句话都要反着听

感觉哈利背负太多了，心思好重


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

下一个早晨，时间又一次重置，德拉科咬紧槽牙，准备今天要做一件他从来从来没有想过要做的事。他还穿着睡衣就下楼去吃早餐了。

“早上好，亲爱的。”他的母亲说，把报纸放到一边，心疼地看着他。“你在担心今天的演讲吗？”

德拉科坐下来，把餐巾铺在膝上。看着母亲给他倒茶时，他尽力召唤来全部勇气。“不。”他说——真心的。“一点也不紧张。但是…我的确很担心，因为想告诉你一些事，母亲。”

母亲把所有注意力放在他身上，她的脸上很少出现这样担忧的表情，像是世界上没有其他比他更重要的事或人。“怎么了，德拉科？”她问。

他想说的话像是哽在喉咙，尽管他发誓他一定要说，这一刻他还是有点退却，想着要不留到另一天。明天再做也没有什么不同，不是吗？但是…他知道如果他现在不做，他永远也不会做。想要今天开口已经够难的了；如果他推迟，那就永远也不会再敢去做。他知道他像个懦夫，尽管他对这样的认识感到恼火。但是，如果他不面对，他永远都不知道——而且，Merlin，他 _非常想_ 知道。这个欲望像是在体内燃烧，他从来没有这样的迫切感觉。哈利·该死的·混蛋·波特毁了他的平和，真讨厌。

“亲爱的。”母亲唤他，而他正因勇气和恐惧而颤抖。“你是我的儿子，无论你在担心什么事，你都要知道我爱你。”

德拉科用力吞咽。“我…我想告诉你，我…我是同性恋，母亲。”他说，声音也在发颤，就算他用了很大力气稳住声音。

母亲的眼神变得非常伤心，他低下头，懊悔自己让母亲失望了。他知道这不是她想要的他的样子。实话说，同性恋并不是完全算是他们社会中的禁忌，但是…他是纯血家庭的巫师。他被期望着结婚——和女人结婚，而不是男人。不然他要怎么延续马尔福家族血统？

他知道她要说什么——她会告诉他，他可以和任何他喜欢的人上床，但他一定要正常结婚。这个想法让他非常沮丧。这也是为什么他以前从来没有告诉她的原因。 _这。_ 这是个错误。从头到尾都是个错误，就算到了明天她也不会记得，但该死的， _他_ 会记得，他会永远带着这个宛如摧毁灵魂的糟糕的事情生活。

她从椅子上站起来——他能听到声音——来到他身边，然后…手臂抱着他，在他的头顶印下一个吻。“噢，亲爱的儿子，就只是这件事吗？”她说，“我只希望你幸福。”

她的话给他瞬间带来了满满的愉悦。她…她是认真的。他能从她的声音里听到。她是 _认真_ 的。

他抬起头看着她的双眼——湿润，但是非常非常慈爱。“赢得你的心的这个幸运男人是我想的那个吗？”她问。“我祝福你们两个人能幸福，你知道的，我一直想着——”

“不是。”他打断她的话。他爱他的母亲，而且他…他也不介意她想要了解他的秘密，但他不想听完这句话，不想知道母亲给他选择的人是谁。给他多少钱都不愿意知道。他知道的，TMD他 _知道_ ，但真实地听到那个名字还是会让他感觉被捅了一刀。“我没有…还没有定下一个人。”他坚定地说。

母亲微笑着看他。“当然，亲爱的。但是，当这个人出现的时候，”她小心地措辞，“我希望能最快知道。这里随时欢迎他。”

把男朋友带回家这个想法实在是…找不到语言来形容。而想到这里，他的愉悦心情又消散了，感觉有块大石头压着他的肺，让他喘不过气。“但是…父亲会怎么说？”他问。母亲和父亲几乎不一样。

她握了握他的手。“我们去试试看？”她问。

德拉科沉重地点点头，母亲说她去书房找来父亲。

德拉科坐着没动，感觉有点像是在等着死刑。但是… _母亲是站在他这边的_ 。这个想法让他好过了一点。尽管父亲那么…难搞，至少母亲是站在他这边的。他试着深呼吸——呼，吸。呼，吸。

刚起床时，他还不知道今天要做些什么，他也没想到这件事会如此扰乱他的心绪。这一切让他觉得自己早该向父母坦白他的性取向，尽管在很久很久以前，他就已经决定这会是个永远的秘密。他昨天甚至没有一直和波特待在一起——在临时起意的比赛之后，他们坐在一起喝了一杯茶，然后波特问他，用了非常随意的语气，想不想改天找个时间一起吃晚饭，然后德拉科…

德拉科做了一个白日梦，在想如果他说了‘好的’，事情会怎么样…

嗯…或许他很清楚到底是什么激起他复杂的情绪。德拉科发现自己非常轻易就可以刻画出和波特在一起生活的画面…然而，同时他也发现他非常 _难以_ 想象那会真的发生在现实生活中。他是个 _纯血_ 巫师。家族于他而言是不可推卸的责任。

所以德拉科说了‘不了’，非常有礼貌。当看到波特的脸一下子垮了下来，沉默不语的样子，德拉科还努力控制自己不要像个小宝宝一样哭出来，他随便找了个借口就走了。

因此…也就有了今天。因为如果德拉科不利用这个时间循环来试探父母的反应，那还有什么意义？

他听见母亲回来的动静，可能是和父亲一起回来的。当听到餐厅的门被打开时，他咽了口口水，感觉像是咽下了一个冰山。冰渣子一路刺痛他的咽喉，直到胃部，让他感觉身体从里到外都在发冷。因为，哪怕这只不过是个时间循环，他还是怕得要死。哪怕父亲过后不会记得他的坦白，父亲这一次的感受也会和下一次是一样的，还有下一次，下一次的下一次。

父亲走进来，神色严肃但很关心。“什么事？”他问。“你知道现在不是个聊天的好时间，德拉科。不能等等吗？”

德拉科差点就要顺着他说了，可以的，可以先等等，但他的母亲冷静又坚定地说，“不行，卢修斯。德拉科有事情必须要告诉你。”德拉科感觉他又被冻住了。

他可以打退堂鼓，但这对他们没有一点好处。或者他可以直接说出口。德拉科决定了，就依着心走。“父亲，我是同性恋。”

父亲肉眼可见的震撼，但他并没有一点瑟缩或后退——他只是定定地站在原地，慢慢消化他的话。然后他说，“很好。你…知道，我永远都为你骄傲，孩子。”他又沉默了一会儿，伸手理了理长袍，眼睛盯着天花板思索着什么。德拉科惊讶的是，父亲的情绪似乎很复杂，但这复杂的情绪竟然没有包括愤怒，而是一些更明亮更温暖的情绪。父亲很快恢复过来，声音变成平时那样的柔和而淡漠。“可能要做一些调整，但我想困难倒是不多的。肯定有一两个年轻的纯血男巫和你有一样的取向。现在，我们有更重要的事要去做，我就先走了。”然后他离开了，似乎是朝着书房的方向走去。

德拉科的妈妈给他的茶杯里添了茶，然后微笑着看着他，神情轻松。而德拉科…他感觉父母的爱意充满全身，有那么一瞬间，这让他感觉虚弱和无力。他并没有后悔自己当初没有对父母有更多的信心而早点坦白——他想，如果说实话，如果不是为了波特，就保持原样也没什么不好的，没有满意，也没有不满意。但他还是很高兴自己做了这件事，很高兴。

那天下午，他在议会大楼做了演讲。他没办法演说最初的内容，尽管他知道父亲希望他那么演讲。可波特坐在那儿，就在对面，就算他不知道其实现在他们已经算是很好的朋友了。德拉科选择演讲一段简短而真挚的话，关于家庭和爱的重要性。

演讲到一半时，他看向波特。波特也看着他，眼神就像是他从没见过德拉科。而德拉科这才突然意识到，他的生命中的挚爱只有唯一一个人——该死的为什么在这之前他都没有发现？

操，波特是 _混血_ 巫师，不是吗？父亲会怎么想，德拉科甚至不敢猜测；就算他能接受德拉科的出柜，但德拉科了解他的父亲。他的忍耐度也到此为止了。

德拉科被这个想法打击得结巴了几声，失望落魄，但他还是成功地把目光从波特身上移开，完成了后面的演讲。但…他依旧能感受到波特炙热的眼神，哪怕他已经结束了演说，他还是感觉自己被注视着。

这道目光让他突然感觉太复杂，太沉重，更重要的是，太艰难。所以，在集会结束的那一刻，德拉科就溜出大厅，像是逃命般逃跑。他会错过酒会和晚餐，但他知道，至少，母亲会理解他的。

然而，当德拉科回到家时，他却无法安心地坐下来。父母不在，庄园太寂静，而如果不传唤家养精灵，他们也不会出现。说实话，这些天里，德拉科看到家养精灵也莫名紧张——现在大家都知道家养精灵会有多危险，所以父亲对待他们也更和善了。但是…

他在这座大房子里漫步，经过一间间用过或者弃用的房间。对于一个家庭而言，这个房子太大了，他一直有这个感觉。这时候，他突然有点向往波特温馨的家…不过回想起波特坐在宽敞的客厅，身边摆放着空荡荡的沙发的画面，他也没那么向往了。德拉科觉得庄园和波特家的区别只在于，波特会偶尔请人来坐满沙发；但最后当朋友都回家时，波特还是孤单一个人，甚至没有一只猫头鹰来陪他。

噢，操蛋。他又忘了把小猫头鹰接回来了。他对自己翻了个白眼，然后幻影移形到巫师宠物店，刚刚好在停止营业前把它买了回来。小猫头鹰怒气冲冲地不肯离开笼子，即使在他付了钱之后，它还是撅着喙看天。即使当他们都安全回到庄园之后，它还是不愿意出来；当他把笼子放在床上，打开小门，该死的小混蛋也就咕咕叫了几声——这个叫声听着极其像是哼了一声——然后转过身，背对着他。

“听着，我很抱歉。”他朝着猫头鹰的后背说。“我知道我需要解决好这该死的时间循环，那样我才能好好养你。”但猫头鹰似乎完全不为所动——可能是因为它不懂英语，毕竟是只猫头鹰。但是…德拉科额头都皱起来了。如果猫头鹰不懂英语，那他们怎么懂得寄包裹？所以他完全相信魔法猫头鹰理解英语，而面前这只就是在生气故意不理他，并不是因为它是个傻兮兮的动物。

“我发誓我再也不会忘记你了。”德拉科说，感觉自己像个渣男——但他的话是认真的。他惊奇地发现自己对这个小东西很有感情，即便他还没有给它取名。“还有…我会给你取名的。对不起，我早该这么做了。”

猫头鹰转过身，恶狠狠地看着他。

“对对对，我知道。”德拉科说，“不如叫…”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“小混蛋。”

猫头鹰看着他，眼睛一眨不眨，然后拉了很大一泡便便。好在是落在笼子里，而不是床单上。

德拉科把这当做暗示。“对不起对不起。”他说，还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。又努力想了想。“那就…Pip.”

猫头鹰思考了一下，然后咕咕一叫，表示同意。

“是Pipsqueak（胆小鬼）的简写。”德拉科加上，这一次猫头鹰终于屈尊从笼子里出来…啄了他一下。但它似乎已经原谅他了，因为它跳上他的肩膀，开始捋着他的头发。这可能是在暗示德拉科头发上有虱子，但他决定也就先任它去了。毕竟他确实忘记它了。

把猫头鹰带回来都花了快半小时，但接下来还有一个晚上，德拉科还不知道他今晚要做什么。他走到厨房，传唤来家养精灵，然后随便吃了点零食。今天算是有重要意义的一天——他出柜了，父母也接受了——所以他觉得他应该…稍微庆祝一下。

怎么做呢？

如果他想要庆祝，那他就需要出去——毕竟，他不能独自一个人庆祝，除非他想被一只猫头鹰气死。他当然不想。但是…他并不想去问老同学有没有时间。那样的话，今晚就会变成一个回忆往事的聚会，而今天他并不想回忆往事，不想去捡起旧日充满怨愤的残羹，不想用威士忌再激起怨愤。不；今天他想要提醒自己还活在世上，他的人生还充满可能，还有未来——尽管，这个未来现在是在暂停的状态。

他又在担心自己怕是要永远被困在这个时间循环里面，又差点陷入无限的自责中——这个担忧一直存在；只是大多数时候他都成功把这个担忧抛到脑后——Pipsqueak啄了一下他的耳朵，把他从自己的思绪里拉出来。他想起从监狱里被释放出来的那个晚上，有点不舒服。哪晚他在狂欢的麻瓜中漫无目的地散步，还暗自希望自己不要同流合污。只是…暗自希望。这一次，他为什么不再返回麻瓜伦敦市中心，那里最热闹的地方，去喝一杯酒？这就是以行动来支持巫师麻瓜大团结——他，一个纯血巫师，自愿，而不是被迫地，屈尊降贵地和麻瓜融合。

但在这个想法出来的下一刻（他甚至希望这个想法从来没有出现过），他感觉身上每一个毛孔都被冰水渗透，从头到脚都感觉冰凉。他并不介意离开自己的安全区，但是要 _独自_ 一人离开…

不过，他还是感觉被刺激到了某根神经，这让他做出了决定。他可是马尔福家族的人，害怕？害怕和 _麻瓜_ 融合？荒谬。所以，他马上从床上站起身，走向衣柜，翻着衣服找哪一件会更适合无魔法世界的夜生活。他知道他很难舍弃魔法长袍，而且这一次，他希望不要假装成麻瓜，呃，但至少不要太招摇的显示他的与众不同。

他扯出一件灰白色的长裤，搭配奶白色的衬衫和银色的袖扣。不套上一件长袍显得极其怪异，至少也要有一件斗篷吧。他感觉自己像是只穿着内衣裤出门。麻瓜在穿衣服上显得特别无趣味，但又特别简约方便。他也不明白为什么巫师这么看重穿着，却也有点理解为什么麻瓜不喜欢繁杂的衣服。

梳好头发后，他用了点斯里克（Sleekeazy's）药水，让头发显得更亮更顺，然后戴上手表，把魔杖和钱包放进口袋。他刚发现自己还有一些麻瓜纸币。其他东西应该不需要了；今晚很暖和，他估计最多只会在外面待几个小时。

有点冒险，如果直接幻影移形到市中心的Soho区，那里人最多，他很可能直接落到某个人身上，但他还是交叉手指祝自己好运，然后还是用了幻影移形。他落地的时候才意识到，经历了时间循环之后，他变的更不顾后果。他的突然出现吓到了旁边的一群穿着浪荡，似乎准备去狂欢的女人，她们以为他是故意撞到她们的。其中一个女人几乎要冲过来，他礼貌地道歉，想要缓和这个矛盾，然后快步走开，消失在人群中。

他走到了旧康普顿街（Old Compton Street）。这条街很狭窄，人来人往，连从一群群醉汉中间挤过去都很难。一些餐厅把桌椅都摆在道路上，更让路变得障碍重重。德拉科神游着想，他为什么会觉得这会是件有意思的事情。但他还是尽量保持乐观的想法。这肯定会有意思的；他给自己循环这句话。

当到了G-A-Y酒吧，他才有点动摇，在想是不是应该回家，但他深呼吸，还是推门进去了。进门前还对守在紫色门门外的麻瓜保安浅笑。难道他们以为他是来闹事的吗？

酒吧里面充斥着汗水和酒水的浓重气味。德拉科控制自己不要皱鼻子，强迫自己走到吧台；就一杯酒，然后他就可以走了，就一杯酒就可以当做今晚成功的象征。到时候，他就算是在一个麻瓜酒吧出柜，一个到处都是麻瓜同性恋的酒吧。就一杯酒。

这个地方的灯光很昏暗，但颜色很怪异——紫色和绿色交错——天花板上还有一个闪耀的银色大灯，照在顾客的脸上。这个灯光很烦人，德拉科觉得就因为这个刺眼的灯光，他才没注意到该死的 _贾斯汀·芬奇-弗莱奇利_ 走到他身边。

贾斯汀看起来并不友好，但他是个赫夫帕夫——赫夫蠢夫，德拉科忍着笑偷偷想着——所以他肯定会先挑衅过后才会攻击德拉科。

“马尔福。”贾斯汀说，脸庞有点扭曲，德拉科想他可能是想表示友好地微笑。“我以前没有在这里见过你。”

“我第一次来。”德拉科轻声回复。他召来吧台服务生，正准备点单，贾斯汀却叫住了他。

“我来付。”贾斯汀说，“你想喝什么？”

“白葡萄酒。”德拉科说，有点被吓愣住。但这至少意味着他不需要在这个昏暗的地方纠结于麻瓜的现金；他很可能会多给小费或少给小费。

贾斯汀帮他付了钱，然后带着德拉科来到吧台的角落，他的朋友都聚在那儿。让德拉科惊讶的是，他认得出他们中的一大半——虽然他没办法一下子想起他们的名字。他几乎绞尽脑汁才想起…麦克米兰（Macmillan）。还有…其他人。可能是比他们底一两届？但他还是对着他们微微笑了笑，因为感觉这样正式一点。座位上的人往里挤了挤，示意他也坐下。

“再往里坐点，马尔福，让特仑斯也坐下。他刚来。”贾斯汀说——很大声，因为音乐特别响。

‘特仑斯’转身，而德拉科看到他时也很惊讶，特仑斯·希格，比他高一届。他不知道这个男人是不是还对他抢了斯莱特林找球手位置而怀恨在心，毕竟都过去这么多年了。德拉科觉得他还在记恨； _他_ 肯定会记恨的。

“马尔福！”特仑斯说，语调也显出他的惊讶，但他还是伸出了手，而德拉科不太情愿地握住了，然后忍耐着自己的手被热情而剧烈地上下晃动。特仑斯的手很热很湿，德拉科只希望自己能去一下洗手间彻彻底底地洗干净手。

贾斯汀把德拉科介绍——或者说，重新介绍——给大家。德拉科却又很快意识到，他自己都不敢相信，他出现在这个酒吧某种意义上是给这些人展现了一张更直接的名片——不只是他的名字或身份。似乎他的性取向——他隐秘的取向——让别人更能忍受与他坐在一起，暂时忘掉过往不愉快的历史。

他也瞬间感觉很讽刺，他以为在这儿，麻瓜伦敦，他很安全，不会被发现，但现在，他却被一群巫师围着——甚至还有一些是斯莱特林。他很荒谬地感觉他似乎走进了一个陷阱。除了…在今天也就无所谓了，对吧，过了今天谁还知道他是同性恋？

然而，一想到当这个时间循环终止时，这件事又变得有所谓了。一想到他要隐瞒所有人，这个想法让他很慌，感觉被人重重打了一拳。

他很快就喝完了杯里的酒，特仑斯又给他买了一杯，然后又一杯——他感觉自己应该要回请大家，他也就请了每个人一杯酒，差点就身无分文。这里真是tmd贵，他很有可能是被敲竹杠了；他都没厘清刚刚的对话，不过他确实感觉满肚子都是酒精，所以他也就懒得管了。

芬奇-弗莱奇利看起来很不满，然后给他拿了一杯水，德拉科试图喝一口水，但都没找到杯沿，那个蠢货说——“拿稳了，马尔福。”德拉科的衬衫上湿了一片，但吧台太燥热，他都没意识到衣服湿了。喝了水后，他又接着喝了一杯苦涩的不知是何物的酒水，感觉天旋地转，头疼的厉害。

他不敢说他玩得很 _开心_ ，但这确实是…一个经历。

对话一直在进行着，过了一会儿后，酒水终于也出现了寻常的效应，德拉科站起身，有点不平稳，然后说了声抱歉去了洗手间。那里有点不太干净，但还算可以用，所以他捏着鼻子强忍着用。但他蹒跚着出去时，特仑斯就在门口等着他，氛围突然变得很尴尬。他打量着德拉科，笑容还很谄媚，德拉科突然后悔自己当时默许特仑斯请他喝了酒——他是斯莱特林，任何事都要有代价。特仑斯说，“那…”然后斜笑着倾身靠近，德拉科想要巧妙地躲开。他的脚步很轻快，但酒精让他头重脚轻，差点要摔倒。

“我们最好还是回去坐下吧。”德拉科轻快地说，他刚被一个经过身边的高个陌生人扶稳，那人友好地对他笑笑，然后把一张写着电话号码的卡片滑进他的衬衫口袋里。特仑斯看着他的眼神让他回忆起树蜂要自燃的模样。

德拉科跌跌撞撞地快步回到座位，特意坐在一个可以轻易逃离的位子，但这似乎并没有扑灭特仑斯的热情，他俯身靠近，满嘴啤酒味，然后大声说，“我说，马尔福，我们换个地方怎么样？我家离这里很近，拐个弯就到了。我的床很舒服，你相信我。”

芬奇-弗莱奇利挑挑眉，这个讨厌的给人贴标签的混蛋，但德拉科觉得他自己也很常给人贴标签，因为他不可能去特仑斯的…家，不论他家床的质量如何。而且，他不能允许自己被诱惑到一张用亚麻床单的床上随随便便地来个一夜情。“谢谢，但是不用了。”他坚定地说——保留了一点礼节，因为一个斯莱特林很可能是一个危险的敌人，即使是像希格这样的小混混——但那也意味着他不能马上离开，因为那有可能被误解为他改变主意想跟着他去他家。所以他又点了杯酒。某一时刻，特仑斯站起身离开，几分钟后，德拉科看到他在舞池里，贴着一个倒霉的脚丫子脸金发男孩跳舞。

“他对谁都一样。” 芬奇-弗莱奇利轻声说，然后继续和麦克米兰聊天。

就算德拉科醉得不行，他还是能听得出讽刺的话。“所以，你现在和谁在交往？”他问。但当他说出口的那一秒，他就知道他掉进了芬奇-弗莱奇利的陷阱。

芬奇-弗莱奇利转过身，表情变得很高傲。“有的，实际上。你记得哈利吗，我们的同学？”

“噢， _真的吗_ ？”德拉科说，特意换了个甜甜的声音来配上他的高傲——因为，对于一无所知的芬奇-弗莱奇利，他算是占了上风。“波特告诉过我，前几天我在他那儿喝茶，他告诉我你们已经分手了。”他抿了口酒，好好欣赏芬奇-弗莱奇利扭曲的表情。

芬奇-弗莱奇利似乎想要反驳，张了张嘴…但又闭上了，又一次转身背对着德拉科。

在波特家喝茶听起来比在这个满是异味的鬼地方喝酒有意思多了，德拉科想着，然后一冲动，他就站起身，大概地打了招呼就离开了，刻意绕过特仑斯走到门口，后者正抱着那个脚丫子脸男孩。

外面冰凉的空气一下子朝他涌来，他感觉醉意更深，如果有这个可能的话。在这里幻影移形不太安全，他意识到，所以或许他 _应该_ 走去波特家。他可以坐地铁；那会有多难？波特不久前教过他怎么买票。他不太记得那是多久以前了。他挤开人群，成功地找到了地铁站，蹒跚着走下楼梯，排队准备买张…他应该要买什么类型的票？他随便按了个键，然后塞了点钱，看起来他做的没错，因为那个机器吐出了一张票，还有几个硬币。他收起硬币和票，然后装的像个专家一样通过了验票口，跟着人流走下扶梯，然后..

他停在下面，突然意识到他不知道他要去哪。所以他做了他之前没想到的事：他向一个麻瓜求助。

四十五分钟之后，他从波特家附近的地铁站走出来，感觉异常开心。他问的那些麻瓜非常有帮助，而他似乎又收到了好几张写着电话号码的字条。虽然他并不知道怎么用电话，或者说他从来没想过和麻瓜约会，但他们也没必要知道这些，对吧？

这里的街区更寂静，现在也很晚了，他仍感觉脑子里在嗡嗡地响，他也没注意到他正走上坡，走向波特的家。

他到的时候，还花了好一会儿才走上门前的阶梯，但等他走上时，按了按门铃。“波特！”没听到立即的回应时，他就弯下腰对着递信口大喊。“喂！波特！”

几分钟后，波特打开门，德拉科差点就摔进去，抓着他稳住自己。

波特看见他并没有很开心，德拉科意识到。他还意识到波特在上下打量他——波特穿着宽大的T恤，松垮的短裤，还光着脚。他的头发几乎每一根都立着，他的眼镜，还用魔法胶带粘着，歪歪地戴在鼻梁上。

德拉科才知道他把波特闹醒了。这让他清醒了一点，虽然并不是真的清醒——他后悔自己喝得那么醉。

“呃，你好。”波特说。

“你在脸红！”德拉科大叫，因为那是 _事实_ ——波特整个人都在变化，从脸颊开始，脖颈、耳朵都发红。

“是的，谢谢你提醒我，马尔福。”波特说，紧紧抱着手臂。他肯定不冷；德拉科都快热得冒烟。他还解开了衬衫上面几颗扣子，拿下了袖扣，卷起了袖子。

德拉科看着红潮在他身上扩散，自己却站都站不稳；现在的他比平时更难保持严肃。波特伸手抓着他的手臂稳住他，但却让德拉科更失了平衡，波特不得不把他抱着。

德拉科呼吸间闻到波特头发的味道。“你该换一个洗发水了。”他说，“这个臭臭的。”

波特身子僵硬了一下，然后叹了口气，“拜托，马尔福，你先进来。”

德拉科默许自己被驾着往里走——波特意外的很强壮，对于一个比他矮两英寸的人来说（哈！波特比他 _矮_ ！）——他还几乎把他搬上了两层楼梯，波特还一直说着鼓励的话。

德拉科决定自己很喜欢波特的鼓励。

“我很高兴我们现在是朋友了。”他含糊不清地说着。他说这个是因为他记得这是他在这个时间陷阱里第一次和波特一对一聊天时说的话。他恍惚间想着，好吧，他们应该还算是朋友的，因为他又一次来到波特的房子，而且他们正要去…

“没错，马尔福，我也很高兴。”波特说，将信将疑的。“快到了，继续走。”

“你要带我去你的 _床_ 吗，波特？”德拉科拉长着声音说。“有点突然，不是吗？你还从来没有请我共进晚餐！”他挥了挥手，差点把两人都甩下楼梯。

“拜托，马尔福，最后几步。”波特说，听起来像是咬牙切齿的声音。

“但我不是说我会拒绝你，不一定。”德拉科还在叽叽喳喳闲扯，他的头晕的不行。这个想法想想还不错，但至少在他能想到的范围内，他不希望波特把他当做 _那样_ 的男孩。“我拒绝了希格，如果芬奇-弗莱奇利也问，我也会拒绝他的，但是——”

波特停住脚步，但惯性带着德拉科往前走，他快步走进门，把鞋子踢掉，然后倒在四帷柱大床上。橙色的床帘和床单很相衬，挡住了天花板上刺眼的灯光。他看着床眨了眨眼——这很像霍格沃兹的床，不过更好——他又在想波特去哪了。他转过身侧躺着，撑起手肘，抬头看，但都没找到波特。

但很快，波特就出现在门边——就站定在那，脸颊又是一片红。他身上披着长到小腿的白色浴袍，一只手紧紧抓着腰带。另一只手拿着一个水杯，里面的药水在冒着泡沫。

那么一分钟里，他们就那么看着彼此。波特真的很帅气，德拉科模糊地想着，即使他现在不修边幅。“过来这儿。”他拖着声音说，拍了拍身边的床单。“脱衣服。”这个想法让他全身都似乎因情欲沸腾。

波特用力吞咽了一下，德拉科盯着他上下滑动的喉结。“你喝了多少，马尔福？”他问，声音听起来又低又哑。他的眼睛不自觉看着德拉科的身体，眼光不停上下游移着，像是他没办法管住自己的眼光。

“就几杯红酒。”德拉科说。他皱了皱鼻子，试图回想。“还有一些可能比狗的尿还难喝的东西。”

波特哼了一声。“如果你和贾斯汀和他的朋友在一起，那估计就是Jägermeister。”他说，然后走向德拉科，靠着床柱，一只手整了整浴袍。“坐起来，把这个喝了。会让你感觉舒服些。”

“我很好。”德拉科说，但还是坐了起来——这让他更靠近波特，他又短暂地迷失在他幽绿、幽绿的眼睛里。“我可以吗？”他问，被突如其来的冲动支配，他伸出手把波特额前的短发推开，让他能更近地看着那个著名的疤痕。在学校时，波特花了很长时间把头发放下盖住这个伤疤。

波特没有拒绝，只是抿紧了嘴唇。德拉科用拇指蹭了蹭。那里有点突起，还有点发红，不像他以为的那样平整，那道闪电很厚，也有点模糊这个伤疤就像是刚刚又被刺激了。

“在学校最后一年的时候，经常会这样。”波特轻声说，然后伸手把德拉科的手拿开，让他拿着那杯水，杯子里还有点冒泡。“喝吧。拜托。”

德拉科一口喝下。药水像气体一样滑下他的喉咙，他几乎能感觉到药效在身体内扩散，渗透进他的细胞，直到整个身体感觉轻盈，甚至像有气体在冒泡，感觉像是飘起来了。

他眨了眨眼，整个屋子由模糊变得清晰，他发现自己在——对，当然——趴在波特的床上（因为这 _当然_ 是波特的床；床单是橙色的，很可能是韦斯里送的温居礼物）。他身上还穿着麻瓜衣服，衬衫扣子解到一半，而且…他刚刚还，呃，请求波特，让他感受一下他的伤疤？

“现在什么时间？”他问，尽量不把内心的一点慌张表现出来。波特的手一直在扯着宽大的浴袍。“嗯，快到半夜了？”他说，拿回水杯，紧紧握着。

“噢。”德拉科说，然后又陷入沉默。德拉科忍不住想，他是有喝醉了的借口，但 _波特_ 是完全清醒的。而且，在这样完全清醒的状态下，波特让他进了家门，带着他到了床上，还 _允许_ 他感受他的伤疤。这一切，基本上，都是波特的错。

“有意思的床单。”德拉科说，因为清醒的状态并没有让他少说点混账话，他显然还在继续。

波特眯了眯眼。“我希望你不要评判我的装修风格，马尔福。”

“我还乐意评判你泡茶的技术。”德拉科回嘴，因为他现在很想喝杯茶，认真的，而且如果你不开口提要求，你就不会得到。再说，或许他们从波特的卧室和波特的床上转移到别的地方，他们之间的尴尬能少一点。现在他感觉有点像是和一个胡乱选的情人过了一夜之后醒来的早晨，但还更糟，因为这一次他甚至都没有真正上床。而且， _上帝_ ，他真的很想，——非常想——和眼前这位上床。他希望波特没有想要看他腰以下部位的冲动，不然那里也太明显了。

“你应该没有要吐吧？”波特怀疑地说。“你看起来脸色很奇怪。”

如果跟波特说他的奇怪脸色是因为他有多想和他上床——他甚至会允许波特上他，没错，他就是这么渴求。如果这时候这么说，也显得太不明智了。波特可能会误解。梅林。他现在很想喝杯水——也很想要一点空间，稍微离开波特一会儿。

“你的厨房在楼下，对吧？”德拉科说，略显尴尬地离开床，让波特像一只受惊的独角兽一样跳起来。“要不你换件衣服，楼下见。”

“你怎么会知道我的——”波特不确定地问，但德拉科已经下去了，快步离开波特，冲下楼梯，边走边把衬衫扣子系好，手指插进发间，整理好头发。

厨房很暗，德拉科施了一个简单的荧光闪烁魔咒，然后想要找到波特的水壶拿到水池边。水壶被放在墙边，还跟着一根电线，他拿起来，装上水，然后把插座插上，手在水壶上到处摸着，想找到开关。然后听见一声咔哒声，接着听见细微的声音，水壶正在升温，德拉科悄悄欢呼了一下，庆贺自己完成了一个工作——麻瓜的东西真是不好用。

他打开波特的橱柜，找着茶杯和茶包，刚好这时候波特重新出现，穿着深色的长裤和略紧身的黑色T恤，光着脚。德拉科不仅控制住自己的生理，还准备好了两杯茶——一杯很浓和苦，一杯很淡很甜。波特走向他，德拉科递给他那杯看起来很可怕的茶。

波特皱了皱眉，但他小心地喝了一口，然后满意地叹息，靠着流理台站着。“我其实不该喝的。”他说，打了一个哈欠，但还是又抿了一口。再一次，他控制不住地上下打量着德拉科，然后才移开目光，盯着另一边的落地窗看着。外面漆黑一片。

“没睡好？”德拉科问，其实已经知道了答案。波特眼睛下的眼袋让答案很明显，即使他其实之前并没有和他聊过这个话题。

“没有。”波特简短地说，然后又轻哼一声，“谢谢你关心。”

德拉科这次能感觉到自己要开始脸红，但他想这也算是公平。毕竟今晚是他打扰了波特这个失眠症病人的睡眠。不过——“那你周五晚上都在做什么？”他问。“我以为你会和你的朋友出去。芬奇-弗莱奇利有提到你。”他刻意提到，语气还带点恶意。

“是吗？”波特的回答有点冲，眼神再一次看向他。“我希望你有叫他把自己的头摘下来放在锅里煮。”

德拉科惊讶地笑出声。“他看起来并不像你喜欢的类型，波特。”他说，喝了一口茶。“太自我中心。”

“噢？”波特说，还挑了挑眉。“那我喜欢的类型是哪样的？”

德拉科有点支支吾吾；他觉得现在并不像是交朋友的好氛围。再说， _他自己_ 就很自我中心。

“没事，你接着说。”波特语气有点强硬。“你已经嘲笑了我的床单，你还可以接着嘲笑我的品味，对于…”他呛了一下，然后抬起头说完他的话。“对于男人的品味。”

“橙色…还有芬奇-弗莱奇利。”德拉科说，摇了摇头。“你本可以比这样更好，波特。”他弹了下舌头。“不过，至少你也没像希格那么低档次。”

波特放过这个话题了，很明显德拉科并不想回答他的问题，他翻了个白眼。“来吧，去客厅坐下，在我想要揍你之前。”他走在前面，领着他走上楼梯，来到和之前一样的宽敞的客厅，放松地瘫坐在沙发上，一只脚还窝在腿下。

德拉科坐在他旁边，礼貌地隔了一些距离，想起自己把鞋子落在波特的卧室。有点尴尬。至少他的袜子上没有洞。

“床单是罗恩送的礼物，贾斯汀只是…”

德拉科挑眉。

“赫敏的主意。”波特快速地说。“她牵的线。他和她一起在魔法部工作，我猜她觉得…”他耸耸肩。“他在学校的时候还好，大部分时间。我觉得…我不知道我当时怎么想的。”他很烦躁地喝了一大口茶。“他一直都想要炫耀， _告诉_ 所有人。我不喜欢大惊小怪的。这些事为什么就不能是私人的，你懂吗？至少在最开始的时候。”他又开始脸红了。“我们才见了两次！我现在根本不知道我为什么要告诉你这个，马尔福。你突然出现在我家门，醉醺醺的，看起来还 _那副模样_ ，还想要——”他越说越急，最后又很疑惑地停下。

“看起来哪副模样？”德拉科轻声问，喝了口茶，他的心脏像是在胸腔里跳着塔朗泰拉舞（ _Tarantallegra_ ）。

波特用茶杯隐藏他红透的脸。“算了。”他说。“我喜欢你的演讲，今天的。”他说，换了个话题，他并不是很擅长转移话题。

德拉科还是决定不追问。暂时。“谢谢。”

波特转身面对他，表情突然间变得很严肃。“你是认真的吗？关于你的演讲。”

他已经讲了太多次演讲，有点难想起今天讲的什么具体内容——不过他确实记得他瞎讲了一些关于家庭、爱，还有…还有…

然后他回忆起当时他看向波特时他内心的感受：这是我想要的。 _这个_ 可以是我的永恒。

但是现在又感觉很愚蠢，只是一个不可能的幻想，可是波特又在看着他，傻傻的圆框眼镜后面的双眼清澈而真诚，眉头还纠结得皱起。

“当然，我是认真的。”最后，德拉科说。而且，因为他没办法抗拒：“我可以吗？”

波特看起来很疑惑，德拉科倾身把茶杯放在旁边的咖啡桌，然后靠近波特，把他的演讲从鼻梁下拿下。他拿起魔杖在上面点了点，施了一个维修咒（ _Oculus Reparo_ ），然后又转过身，波特脸上的表情让他不自主瑟缩。

没有眼镜显得他看起来更年轻，而且奇怪地看起来有点失焦，仿佛德拉科才是那个近视的人。但是当他靠近，帮波特把眼镜戴回去时——这是个很好的可以碰他的脸的借口——德拉科可以确信地看到波特在颤抖。波特的嘴唇微微分开，然后又紧抿在一起，近乎痉挛般地吞咽。

似乎这时候亲吻他也是个不错的主意，或许是德拉科从未有过的最好的主意，所以他没有把手抽回去——只是保持那个姿势坐着，手指轻轻停在波特的脸颊，然后靠得更近，然后…

有那么短暂的一刻，波特似乎就让他做任何事——愿意让他做任何事——但是当德拉科放下一只手，轻轻地放在波特的膝上，波特猛地一震。他还拿着他的茶杯——至少他前一秒还拿着茶杯。现在，茶杯里一半的茶都在他身上了。

“操！”波特大叫，一下子跳起来，把湿透的衣服掀起来。“ _该死_ 。”

德拉科在脑中快速想了一些能有所帮助的建议。他想着：“我帮你把湿衣服脱了吧。”应该没用——但是，很可能，最后变成波特把剩下的茶往他头上倒。他也不太好意思在未经允许的情况下拿着魔杖指着波特的胯下。所以他说，“我能，呃，帮你什么吗？”然后希望波特不要误解他。

波特瞟了他一眼。“我觉得这是一个让我去睡觉的信号。今天做了很多事，你应该也很累了。你可以去睡客房，在顶楼，右边的第二个门。”

“噢。”德拉科说，有点被吓到。“我，呃，想…”

波特的脸变红是很好看，似乎是一个定律了，但是现在也太红了——他的脸现在是砖红色，像是脑袋马上就要爆炸开。“我知道。”他干干地说。“但是我，嗯…”他站得很直——高而严肃，尽管前面湿了一片。“如果你觉得我是会一夜情的人，马尔福，那你一点也不了解我。”他说，说得有点模糊不清，但又非常易懂。“所以，祝你晚安。”然后他就走出了房间，依旧是很严肃的样子——直到消失在德拉科眼前，他听到波特跑上楼梯的脚步声，可能还是两级楼梯一步，然后关上房门，远离那个大坏蛋马尔福。

德拉科感觉有点想要跟着冲上去，然后用力摇晃他。波特到底为什么会觉得他是那种一夜情的人？除非…

德拉科叹了口气，喝了一口茶，闷闷不乐地消除了毛毯上波特洒的茶水渍。他想他的出现确实很突然，酩酊大醉地在波特家门口。他知道自己没有用到‘长期恋爱关系’这样的字眼，他还突然想起他说的话，“脱衣服”。他努力不让自己有自尽的冲动。

风流，非常风流，德拉科。他对自己说。怪不得波特不喜欢他。

他喝完自己的茶，然后把茶杯拿到厨房，再走上顶层。在波特的卧室门口他停了一下。里面非常安静，安静到德拉科怀疑里面用了静音咒。他在里面 _做_ 什么？

一想到波特在那张滑稽的橙色床单上伸展，全身赤裸着，手握着性器急切地上下撸动，肌肉绷紧，胯不自主向天花板挺动，德拉科嘴唇不自觉地分开，裤子也变得更紧。或者…或者可能波特没有用任何静音咒。或许波特只是听到了他的脚步声，在门的另一边，然后就停下了动作——就躺在那儿，心脏加速跳动，就在现在，手停在那握着胀痛的性器，耳朵竖起，仔细听着德拉科的声音，直到他关上客房的门，他才继续手上的工作。

或许，可能他只是直接睡了。

德拉科叹了叹气，手掌覆上胯下，感受着在自己的触碰下，性器逐渐胀大。他慢慢地走向客房——长裤感觉太紧，让他不太舒服——在他关上门之前，他又顿了一下，仔细听。没有一点儿声音。

所以他只是把门锁上，然后倒在床上，把长裤和内裤一把扯下，然后手握着阴茎。几分钟后，他射了，很用力，只是想着几扇门之外的波特。十五分钟后，全裸着，他又一次高潮，缓慢地抚慰自己，喘息又重又快，想着波特可能就在外面的走廊，就 _现在_ ，贴着门，希望自己有勇气转开门把。

德拉科显然是没有这个勇气。万一波特并不在呢？

所以他收拾干净后就回到床上，暗自发誓，明天就是那天——他要去说明清楚所有事的那天，不管波特喜不喜欢他，对他有没有那样的感觉。他有，德拉科知道。但是…

他睡着了，梦见自己在空中飞着。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

时间重置的时候，德拉科还在波特的客房熟睡，被时间变幻叫醒的感觉让他很不安；这一次，他猛地一抽，惊醒过来，这一次他裸着下身站在书桌前。时间转换器闪着烦人的光，照亮了整个房间，这个光让德拉科心慌地眨眨眼。一大早很兴奋的勃起难道不算是一件很麻烦的事吗？他为什么还要面对这个闪瞎眼的异常时间转换器。

他丢了一张毛毯盖着时间转换器，遮住大部分的光，尽管还是有微弱的光透出厚厚的布料。他转过身，故意不去看。还好，晨勃算是比较容易处理的事——他靠着墙壁在淋浴中抚慰了几下就释放了出来。

等到他收拾好，腰上围着一件浴巾，全身清爽地走出浴室，他已经定好了今天的行程：去接他的猫头鹰，追求波特，亲亲波特。

虽然说是有计划，却少了很多细节，不过也算是已经包含了所有必要的内容。他需要他的猫头鹰，因为某些原因。他需要去追求波特，因为波特 _值得_ 被追求。德拉科甚至觉得波特值得被细水长流地追求，而不是很刻意的匆忙的追求…或许是他想要给他一个缓慢的追求过程。但他还是努力把这个想法压下去。因为当你只有二十四小时的时间，太慢是没用的。

最后，他需要亲吻波特，因为今天早晨德拉科有很确定的感觉——好吧，比较确定的感觉——那么做会让他逃离这个时间循环。

亲吻波特就能修复所有事——这个想法很缥缈——他知道。但是，即使他没有什么坚实的证据基础，这看起来还是很合逻辑。从一开始，德拉科就很清楚波特是这个时间循环的关键所在——这整件事，基本上，就是波特的错。是他在德拉科的演讲中途走了出去，是他逼得德拉科使用了时间转换器。他是这件事的中心。而且…如果德拉科诚实一点，波特是 _他的_ 中心，一直都是。从他的童年起，德拉科一直就在好奇传说中的波特是什么样子——当他认识到真人之后，事情反而变得 _更糟_ 。和波特相关的所有事物都包围着德拉科的人生，渗透到每一个角落，德拉科所有的生活、每一次呼吸、每一个梦，都关于他。

所以，唯一能打破这个时间循环的方法就是让他也成为波特的中心，这个说法听起来很合理。让他们的身体像他们的人生一样交缠在一起。

而且，德拉科不得不说，他已经非常非常厌倦 _不_ 亲吻波特。每一个他没有亲到波特的日子都像是浪费。那如果这也没有解开这个时间循环呢？不管怎样，至少他已经亲到波特了。所以，从他能想到的所有角度，这是个多赢的方法。

他现在很确定波特也想要吻他——把他推倒，然后压在他身上，这是这么多年来他们的敌对关系形成的波特的本能，这个本能已经持续了很久。德拉科很理解；他也有被相同的冲动驱使。

穿上一件柔软的贴身黑色丝绸底裤时——他喜欢这个布料贴身的感觉——他又感觉自己半硬了，但他无视了他正在胀大的勃起；他今天有正事要做，没时间浪费。接着他穿上袜子，还有一件浅灰色的长裤，和一件灰蓝色的贴身T恤。他站在镜子前检查自己，最后戴上了一条铂金项链，那是他十七岁生日时母亲送给他的礼物，他把项链放进上衣下面。他觉得自己穿的不太正式，像是在模仿麻瓜，但他还挺喜欢这个造型——而且，更重要的是，他觉得波特也会喜欢。他很难忘掉前一晚波特在他身上游移的眼神，当他醉醺醺地出现在波特家门口时。他可能没有做出什么行动，但他肯定有盯着他看。

快速地整理好头发后，德拉科穿上鞋子，收好魔杖、钱包、一包小型爆破卡（Exploding Snap），羽毛笔和羊皮纸放进口袋里，然后快步走下楼。他要快点吃好早餐。他甚至都没让母亲完成她平常的问候；相反，他先向她问候，语气很愉悦。“早上好，母亲。”然后吃了口面包，喝了一口茶。他轻吻母亲的脸颊，跟她交代在今天活动开始之前他有些事要找波特，如果耽搁久了，他可能就不去做他的演讲了。

她的表情瞬间有点惊讶，但她布莱克家族的自控力让她很快就恢复过来，她朝他笑笑。笑容很温暖，但莫名有点…狡黠。他感觉，似乎，不用他说再多，她也知道他今天想要做什么。这让他非常慌。“真好。祝你顺利。”她说，而他就带着半被鼓励半尴尬的心情离开了房间。即使她不用任何魔法，仅靠血缘和爱，就能很清楚地看透他的灵魂。如果他没出现在王宫，至少他知道他的母亲会帮他应付父亲。他确实不会出现，他今天会远离那个宴会。一切都会顺利的。

他接回了他的猫头鹰——把二十加仑直接塞到呆愣的店主手里——然后幻影移形来到波特的家，完美地停在门前的阶梯上。他坐在原地——离波特出门晨跑还有半个小时时间——他拿出羽毛笔和一卷羊皮纸。他快速地写着，尽量不多想，然后叠好字条，递给Pipsqueak，它愉悦地咕咕叫，然后径直飞上半空，找着波特的卧室窗户。

不到五分钟，波特——双眼还满是疲倦，穿着一件特别的长裤和衬衫，扣子还系错了——打开门，极其困惑地看着他。

“早上好，波特。”德拉科说，站起身，整理好长裤：裤子稍微有点滑了下来，露出了一小段腰腹和底裤裤带。这时他最近长跑带来的效应；他应该要再系一个腰带。

波特的眼神往下看着他的身体，然后又很快移回目光，脸颊变得粉红。他朝德拉科挥了挥手上的羊皮纸。“你为什么要用猫头鹰寄信来告诉我你在我家门前？你就不能，就，你懂吗，摁门铃？”

“我觉得这样更礼貌一点。”德拉科客气地说。“给你换衣服的时间。”

波特尴尬了一下，看了一眼自己，很明显才意识到他并没有真的按德拉科的预想做。“我还没有喝咖啡。”他说，似乎是要解释，然后翻了个白眼。“进来吧，我被咖啡因淹没的时候你可以好好解释一下。”

德拉科跟着他走进去，再往下走到现在很熟悉的厨房，看到Pipsqueak开心地坐在厨房桌上，正用着一个麦片碗喝着水。“谢谢你照顾我的猫头鹰，波特。”他说，“它是我的好朋友。”

波特看起来很惊讶，但还是微微笑了笑。“它是个可爱的小东西。一个混蛋——但很可爱。”

“它是不是站你头上把你吵醒？”德拉科同情地问，努力压着笑意。

“还把信纸盖在我的鼻子上。”波特说，但他的语气听起来并没有 _很_ 生气。“如果海德薇还在，我不觉得她会很惊讶。她在她的同伴面前都很在乎面子。”他转身走向水池，接满水壶。“你要喝点什么？水？茶？咖啡？”

“和你的一样就行。”德拉科说。

波特点点头，然后拿出两个咖啡杯，加了几勺咖啡粉。“所以？”他问。

“所以什么？”

“我不想很无礼，马尔福。”波特说，“但是…我并没有能预料到会在今天早上见到你。我甚至不理解你从哪知道我住在哪。”

这个话题很无聊，又是重复的内容，但是又不得不做，不然德拉科会让波特怀疑，所以他解释了关于今天的宴会，还有邀请函，波特的地址，还有…

“嗯。”波特说。

“格兰杰建议我来你这儿。”德拉科流畅地撒谎，因为这个话之前他也相信。

他现在也相信。“我希望她能少管一点我的事。”波特自言自语，但是他还是放弃般叹了叹气。“我想，如果她不那么做，也就不是赫敏了。好吧——那她建议你来这 _做_ 什么？”

“我想在今天会议开始前先找到你。”德拉科说，然后暂停住，等波特往杯子里倒进热水，用力搅拌，然后在其中一个杯子里加进牛奶和糖，然后在另一个杯子里加了一大半凉水。

波特给他递了那杯奶味十足的咖啡，然后喝了一大口另一杯墨黑咖啡。“操，我真的很需要咖啡。”他说，然后又喝了一口。“你继续说？”

“我在想你会不会想——呃，逃掉这个会议，然后和我一起去霍格沃兹。去看看重建工作做得怎么样，毕竟以前只是听说。”

这是个有点冒险的邀约，因为现在的德拉科知道波特常去拜访霍格沃兹。或许他一直都在关注重建，可能还亲自 _帮忙_ ；实际上，被一个与世隔绝的巫师关注着的工作，应该没什么缺点。但是他还是盼着波特想忽略这个集会的极深的欲望，还有对城堡和里面的人们的特别感情。

“但我向金斯利保证我今天会去。”波特慢慢地说，显然有点纠结。

德拉科走近一步，一只手轻柔地搭在波特的前臂上，就很短暂的一会儿。“拜托。”他说。“我会很感激你的。部长一定会理解。”

波特吞咽了一下，看向别处。“好，好吧。”他说。“虽然不妥。但我最好还是先让罗恩和赫敏知道。”

“你可以用我的猫头鹰。”德拉科说，然后又拿出羽毛笔和另一张羊皮纸，递给波特。

波特不安地看了他一眼，但还是接过纸笔，把咖啡杯放在桌上，坐在一张木椅上。“为什么我感觉你好像在计划着什么，马尔福？”他问，但还是给格兰杰写了一张字条，折叠了一下，把地址写在外面。

Pipsqueak兴奋地接过，然后用力扇动翅膀，从落地窗飞出去。

“错觉。”德拉科说，波特嘴角不自觉翘起。

“或许吧。”波特说。他又拿起咖啡杯，把里面剩余的咖啡喝完。“我先去…呃，马上回来。”然后大步离开；德拉科听到他一步走两级楼梯的急促脚步声。

不过五到十分钟，他就回来了，穿着略旧的黑色牛仔裤，白色T恤，看起来很休闲。他的头发看起来也很不一样——还是很乱，但是不同的乱；德拉科意识到，很惊讶地意识到，他确实有想要把自己打扮好。

“呃，”波特说，一只手穿过发间，把他努力整理好的头发又弄乱。“我有种很奇怪的感觉，好像我们做过这样的事。就像是…似曾相识的场景（déjà vu）。好奇怪。”他摇了摇头，像是把自己从梦中摇醒，然后略怀疑地看了一眼德拉科。

“是的，很奇怪。”德拉科说，尽力让自己看起来很无辜，而不是惊恐。他一直在努力不去想太多这个时间循环对别人的影响，但是…这是不是意味着并不是只有 _他_ 一个人被困住？他是不是停住了 _时间本身_ ？这并不是一个让他舒服的想法。但是，如果说不论他怎么做，也只有他一个人被困在这个时间泡沫里，无止境地不停重复重复重复，而其他人都好好地过着生活，这个想法也同样让他不舒服。

波特现在在皱眉看着他，所以他还是暂时把这个烦恼抛到脑后。再说，他现在不正是很积极努力地想要打破这个时间循环吗？

他把心里的想法压下去，不去想时间循环的事情，而是换上微笑。看到他的笑容回来，波特的表情也放松了很多，德拉科感觉心中泵出一股暖流。就像是他喝了一大杯火焰威士忌，全身从脚趾到头都暖烘烘的。

“走吧？”德拉科问，然后波特点点头，但没动一步。他们可以单独幻影移形过去，德拉科想，但是… _照你的意思做_ ，他告诉自己，所以他朝波特走近，伸出双手。

波特，显然很紧张，舔了舔嘴唇，但也伸出手，在短暂的，很温馨的时刻，他们就在波特家的厨房站着，手牵着手。德拉科能感觉到从指间传来的很强烈的、加速的宛若脉动的感觉，他不太确定他感觉到的是他的心跳还是波特的心跳。他几乎要被这样的感觉冲昏。波特很坚定地握着他，双手宽大而温暖，还有——

德拉科幻影移形来到霍格沃兹大门外，在他要出糗之前。

他们到达的时候似乎能感受到一道很明显的裂痕；这不能算是德拉科经历的最顺利的旅途。果然在分心的时候幻影移形不太明智，但波特在场的时候，不分心是不可能的，他发现。至少他没有让自己的身体四分五裂，或者让波特的身体一部分遗留在伦敦。

他们仍然牵着手，只不过波特是在为了保命而死命掐着他。他握着的手几乎像是钳制般紧，德拉科确实能感觉到疼。

“啊！”德拉科叫，波特立即放开手，神情变得很温顺。

“抱歉。”他说。“我…我一直都不太喜欢被带着。”

德拉科感觉波特还想说点别的，但他还是忍不住还嘴，“你怎么不早说！我们可以简简单单地走飞路网到霍格莫德村，然后走过来。”他骂，波特抿嘴，但没回应，只是转身走向大门。他走得太快，德拉科不得不连走带跑地跟上他。

“别那么讨厌，波特。”德拉科说着，自己却也做些讨厌的事，轻轻撞了一下波特的肩膀。

“我？”波特说，还是有点气愤，但当他看到德拉科的微笑时，他还是不自觉跟着笑出来。“我只是…觉得我们这样很突然，马尔福。你——突然出现在我家门前，想要和我一起。你一直都很讨厌我。在你的审判庭…”他不确定要不要说下去，但还是继续。“不，我就要说。在你的审判庭，我为你辩护，我也很开心地为你辩护，但你看我的眼神！就好像我踩了你的鞋。就好像我更应该批斗你，就好像为你辩护反而更 _不好_ ！”

德拉科忍着换条路跑走的冲动，但他真的很想跑进禁林里踹棵树。他要怎么解释自己？那确实更 _不好_ ，从某个角度来说，因为他并不想波特在他的审判庭为他辩护——他并不想 _出现_ 在审判庭上，他仿佛就是一个失败者，一个可怜的、被打哭的大魔头。所以他 _必须_ 要瞪波特，因为波特是他一直以来想成为的样子——他一直以来想要的人，没错——而如果他不瞪他，他会像个小婴儿一样哭哭啼啼。他一直盯着自己的鞋子往前走，嘴巴翕动，压制着毫无预警的情绪。

“马尔福？”波特说，听起来很不自信，然后停下脚步，所以德拉科也被迫跟着停下，抬眼看着他。

“我不讨厌你。”他说。

“我知道。”波特尴尬地附和，“我可以看出来，但是…”

“没必要解释。你不懂。”

“你不试试怎么知道。”波特说，这个反应让德拉科变得惊慌。“继续；我们可以边走边聊。我们先去看看魁地奇球场。海格和斯宝特教授（Professor Sprout）把草坪整理得很好。你根本不会知道那里之前着过火。”

德拉科知道那里着过火——他亲眼看到过。波特似乎在装作他没有见到过。“既然你已经了解重建的状况，你为什么还同意跟我一起来？”他问，沮丧的表情很明显。或许这也能让波特不再追问他。

波特耸耸肩。“因为你叫我来。”他说，睁大眼睛盯着远处的森林看。“我知道你以为我讨厌你，但这从很久以前就不是事实了。”

德拉科叹气——在心里。“好吧，走吧，小波特。”他说，试图让自己听起来很愉悦。“带我去看看重建的魁地奇球场。我很确定，比起了解我，你更了解那里；就算我父亲有帮忙付款，也并不代表我有很关注。”

他们沉默地往前走着，气氛变得很紧绷，而德拉科意识到如果他想稍微占点上风，那他就不得不鼓起勇气跟波特说出内心的想法。这听起来是一个很不愉快但又很有必要的策略。再说，波特是那种令人讨厌的崇高圣人——德拉科相信波特是那种无需牢不可破咒都会坚定地守诺言的人，就算他没有被困在这个时间循环里他也这么认为。

“波特…我不是那么擅长失败。”他逼自己开口，他们正走上看台，开始往上走。

“那你 _希望_ 你那一方赢吗？我是说最终结局。”波特想了想之后回问。他们走上看台顶层，然后坐下，俯瞰整个空旷的球场。

“不。如果我知道方法，我会亲手把黑暗魔王杀死。”德拉科拉长了脸说。“我不是这个意思。我只是…”他顿住，在想要怎么解释才能让自己不要听起来那么可怜。他自己都感觉很可怜。“那时候我们需要你——我和我母亲。在审判庭上。而我并不 _想_ 需要你。我本应该…我本应该自己为自己辩护，像我父亲那样。这才是马尔福的风格。感觉…老天！在那么多人之中，最后我依赖的人反而是 _你_ 。”他尽量让自己听起来不要那么苦涩，尽管他自己感觉很苦涩。“你不懂。”

“那就告诉我。”波特轻声说。

德拉科看着自己的双手。

“如果你不想说，就不要说了。”没等到德拉科说话，波特先说，耸耸肩，但嘴角扯得很低。

感觉好像被扒了一层皮，德拉科不爽地想。像是回到六年级，他和波特在那个盥洗室的感觉。只不过这一次，不是波特用某些被禁的魔咒撕破他的胸口，而是哈利希望德拉科亲手撕开自己的胸口，把隐藏已久的伤痛展现出来，让他看，反而哈利这时候却在假装他并没有提这个要求。

他没有错到值得这样的惩罚。但这就是他得到的，所以他打算强硬一点，鼓起勇气面对然后结束这件事。他值得的是一块 _奖牌_ 。“我感觉你很 _轻松_ 。”他开口。

“并没有。”波特生气地打断。

“ _闭嘴_ ，波特。”德拉科厉声说，波特瞬间像个被刺的气球一样泄气。“如果你想要我说，那你就礼貌点好好听。”他努力调整好自己。“人们对你的态度就像是面对一个伟大的英雄，像是你是天选之子，但是…你只是和一个谋杀了你的父母的男人战斗。听从邓布利多的命令，像个优秀的士兵。你走的是你命中注定的路，从你出生那天起。 _我_ 有什么不同呢？”他眨眨眼；他的双眼发热，还有点胀痛。“我根本不在乎黑魔王的胜利；我在乎我 _父亲_ 的胜利。然后呢，那个混蛋转而对付我们，我要保护我的父母——那个负担落在 _我的_ 肩膀上。”

他颤抖着呼吸；而波特，就在他旁边，一直沉默着。“我只是一个孩子。被宠坏的小破孩，可能吧。”他说，然后自嘲地笑笑，“但是…我一直希望我是你。可你把自己放到和我对立的位置，可能你有什么很好的理由，但我一直希望我是你。这也是为什么当你在我的审判庭为我辩护的时候，我没有高兴地上蹿下跳。”或许没什么必要，但他还是加上。然后又忍不住想要再维护一点点尊严，又接着说：“我更愿意在 _你的_ 审判庭为你辩护。”

“然后建议在阿兹卡班十年徒刑劳改？”当波特感觉德拉科说完的时候，他才挖苦地说。

德拉科轻哼。“我想的是二十年。”

他们又沉默了下来，波特也有点坐立不安。“我也是个孩子。”最后他才开口。“如果…如果就放弃，然后让伏地魔赢，那会更简单。”他转向德拉科。“你懂我的意思吧？”他不自信地问。

“我当然懂。”他说，语气比他自己想的要尖锐许多。“我没有为自己脱罪。我只是在解释。并不需要比较谁更惨。”

波特眨眨眼——然后，莫名其妙的，笑了笑。“你继续说。看看谁更惨。我先来。嗯…我的父母被伏地魔谋杀，我只能和我的阿姨和姨夫一起住，而他们恨魔法，也很讨厌我。轮到你说。”

德拉科也挪了挪屁股。“嗯，我不想…”

“不，说。”波特挑衅。

“我听着传说中的哈利波特的故事长大的，而当我向他自我介绍，他拒绝了我的友情。”德拉科说。他的声音，因为气恼而有点颤抖。“还有，你是有史以来最年轻的找球手，一年级的时候我甚至还不被允许参与竞选。”那一年的痛——或许听起来很荒谬——还让他印象深刻，即使到了现在，即使经过了那么长时间。那是他人生第一次发现他不能得到所有他想要的。而回头看，他的童年算是完美的。

“在学校的第一年，伏地魔想杀了我。”波特回击。

“莫名其妙，我并不是斯莱特林的继承人。”德拉科说，仰着头，鼻尖翘到天空。

“呃，汤姆·里德尔，那个真正的斯莱特林继承人，也想杀了我。”波特说。“抱歉。”

德拉科想了想。“我被一只邪恶的鹰头马身兽攻击，它竟然还能神奇地逃过审判。你是不是在其中做了什么，波特？”

波特挑眉看着他。“我？”他说。

“还有，你赢了魁地奇奖杯。该死的莫迪还把我变成一只 _雪貂_ ，还有——”

“第四年，伏地魔又一次想谋杀我。”

“我们已经听过‘伏地魔又一次想谋杀我’，不需要多说几遍了好吗？不要那么无聊，波特。第五年，我父亲被关进阿兹卡班监禁。”德拉科滔滔不绝。

“你还因此威胁说要杀我！”

“为了弥补我父亲的错误，我很幸运地被分配了谋杀校长的任务。”德拉科讽刺地说。“真有意思。还有一件幸运的事，你当时还想要在一件废弃的盥洗室杀了 _我_ ，想让我永远都和哭泣的桃金娘被困在一起。”

波特脸开始变红。“我不是故意的，你知道我不是故意的。”他反驳。“我真的很抱歉。”

“什么，桃金娘那部分？”德拉科说，手臂抱着胸，挑眉说，“我确实应该知道！”

波特轻哼。“不是，混蛋。那个… _神锋无影魔咒（Sectumsempra_ _）_ 。你有…留很深的伤疤吗？”他问，突然间变得很羞愧。

德拉科选择不直接回答。相反，他说：“第七年，你还抢了我的魔杖！”

“第七年，我死了一次。”波特简短地说。

两个人现在都有点喘不过气，就这么看着彼此，胸膛起伏。

“好吧， _很好_ ，波特，你赢了。”德拉科咕哝地说，因为他确实赢不了这一点。没有任何事可以TMD赢过这个。“和往常一样。”

波特笑了笑，很合理。“算是个很不错的竞赛，对吧？虽然我们都，呃，忽略了很多很不好的事。”他若有所思地说。

“很好，波特。”德拉科匆匆说，以防波特想要让他重新、认真、巨细无遗地罗列所有事——还有每一个可怕的噩梦。他们确实都忽略了很多事。而那些事直到现在都还让他半夜一身冷汗地惊醒。“你确实忘记提及你脸上那个可怕的、让你帅气的脸蛋减分的伤疤，任何一个有一点品味的人都不会喜欢你。”他邪恶地加上，想要故意惹恼波特。

“没错，这就是金妮和我分手的原因。”波特严肃地说。“她厌烦了每一次出门都要给我买新纸袋，来把我的头放进去。”

德拉科大笑。

“还有一些留在我那，如果你想要的话。”波特很淡定地说着。“不过，提醒你，你的头太大了，我不确定能合适。”

“呵，呵，很好笑，波特。”德拉科说，波特看着他笑。

“关于金妮，这不是人尽皆知的事情，所以如果你不跟别人说，我会很感谢你。”波特加上，然后站起来伸展手脚。“我们去城堡吗？”

“好。”德拉科说。他有点想要诱逼波特讲多一些心里话，但他自己也觉得无法承受更多这样的尴尬。而且，现在也才在早晨；他们还有很多时间交流，希望还能多交流许多志趣相投的话题。他跟在波特身边，时而微笑时而点头地听着波特跟他说着远处修好的塔台，修补的墙壁，还有新的花房。而他也很快发现他是真的对波特说的话很感兴趣——修缮的工作真的很宽泛，尽管他知道这个事实，因为他的父亲很频繁地参与其中，但实际上因为距离太远，他并不知道真实情况。并不了解具体的。他很开心他的家庭有参与到重建工作——真挚的开心。他也很开心今天能和波特一起走在阳光下，波特也很开心——带着笑容说话，似乎都忘记了造成这一切毁坏的始作俑者是德拉科的朋友——德拉科的家庭——还有德拉科的斯莱特林同学，而他却还和德拉科走在一起。

除非，他当然记得，只是不再在意了。一想到今天的波特只单纯把他当做 _德拉科_ 看待，不是敌人也不是对手，这个想法让他从头到脚都兴奋得震颤。

他们绕着城堡外面走了一圈之后，波特看了看手表。“还有一个半小时到午餐时间。”他说。“你还想要做什么？进去看看？我们或许应该去校长办公室和她打个招呼，我很确定她会邀请我们留下吃午餐。但是…嗯…”

“但是什么？”德拉科问，有点不爽。波特听起来像是在暗示德拉科是个不被欢迎共进午餐的讨厌鬼（Peeves）。

波特给了他一个眼神，像是在说，他 _真的，真的_ 已经很TM努力了，德拉科能不能就不要 _故意_ 表现的像个混蛋？“我不想要你觉得不舒服。”但他还是解释了。

问题在于：德拉科 _就是_ 个混蛋。“那就不要刻意让我不舒服。”他甜甜地说。但他还是收敛了许多，因为波特双手插进口袋里，像在说如果不管好双手，那他可能会掐住德拉科的脖子。他今天是想要赢得波特的心，而不是惹怒他。“谢谢你那么贴心——真的。”当波特不敢置信地看了他一眼，他说，“谢谢你。但是我常经历不舒服的场景，我现在已经很能应付了，真的，我保证。一次有点尴尬的午餐不算是我经历过的最糟糕的事。再说，”他轻声说，“你会照顾我的，对吗？”

波特的不敢置信变成了不安，他点点头，显然是不太确定德拉科是不是真的认真。

德拉科觉得他的样子很奇怪的可爱，但他没有承认，就算严刑逼供也不会承认。“那就走吧。”他说。两人一起进入城堡，走进宽敞的前厅，然后一直往上走，一直往上，直到走到第七层。

波特对着石墙上的怪兽说出密码，然后转身面向德拉科。“我经常来这里。”他说，声音里带了点歉意。“我有帮忙做一下重修工作，还有…”他耸耸肩，然后转身面向办公室入口。“这里还是让我感觉像家，你懂吗？”

德拉科确实懂。

麦格很高兴见到波特，而看到德拉科一开始有点警戒。这有点令他微恼，但他想这也算正常，她也够礼貌的了——所以他尽力保持礼节，友好地回应，她很快就放松了一点点。这一切都在正常范围内。他并不需要做她的朋友，但很明显她很疼爱波特，所以…

…所以他们还是可以相处的。

“你还好吗？”波特皱着眉问，德拉科才意识到麦格在问他问题，但他没注意问题是什么。

“我——不好意思，什么？”德拉科问，整理好思绪。

“我只是在问你和哈利今天想不想一起用午餐。”校长重复，“不是盛宴，但我们很欢迎你们。”

“噢，好的，你们真客气。”德拉科说。他感觉像是有人在他脑子里轻念了 _荧光闪烁_ 魔咒，点亮了本应该很明显的事情。那不是地动山摇的大事，因为他早已知道——他 _当然_ 知道；他怎么可能会不知道？——但是…那在之前是个模糊的无定义的事，现在却被贴上了明确的标签。并不仅仅是他和波特莫名其妙的与对方契合，契合到令人惊慌的程度。也不仅仅是他想要一个他不应该要的人。其实事实非常简单。

他爱波特。

他爱上波特了。

一得到这个结论，他就有了新的决心：他必须要解决这个时间循环。因为他是马尔福家族的一员，斯莱特林的一员，更重要的是，他是 _德拉科_ ，他是不会坐在原地郁郁寡欢的，他知道他具体想要什么——他想要哈利。他不想一直重复同一天，不断不断地重复，这不会让他得到他想要的美好结局——德拉科觉得在他经历了那么多破事之后，他值得一个美好结局。他现在就想要，拜托，感谢。

“你确定你还好吗？”他们离开办公室时波特轻声问，走向大礼堂。

德拉科笑了笑，然后转头看着波特，还带着笑，波特也笑着看他，可能自己也不知道微笑的原因。“我很好。”他说，说完才发现自己确实是认真的。

不过，德拉科不确定他是 _百分之百_ 的很好。他们走进大礼堂，德拉科坐在海格对面，后者对着他怒目而视，两边还坐着赫夫帕夫学生。波特抱歉地看了他一眼，走到长桌末尾，和校长、一个中年老师坐在一起，德拉科没认出那个老师——可能是新的黑魔法防御课老师？其实不过十五人，所以波特离他并不是很远，但海格是那么…庞大。桌子也没有多宽大，坐的并不是很舒适。海格看起来就像是准备把桌上的整只烤鸡往他头上丢，再接着把刀叉餐具往他丢去。

“我一直没有为我父亲对巴克比克做的事而道歉，对吧？”他赶忙说，手指摸着魔杖，为了能及时对海格手里的烤鸡施下除武器魔咒（ _Expelliarmus_ ）。“我当时完全是反应过度了，我很后悔事情变成那个地步。我希望巴克比克逃到一个他能幸福生活的地方。”

海格眨了眨眼，半信半疑，“你…你认真的吗，马尔福？”

“当然。”德拉科说谎，不过，也不算是 _全然_ 的谎话。他的确为整件事而感到内疚；也算是他先挑起事端，刺激到那个生物的，不是吗？

“啊…你现在和哈利是朋友？”海格问，依旧不太确信。“因为哈利的朋友也是我的朋友。”

德拉科点点头。“是的，我觉得是。”

海格伸出一只粗长的手指对着他摇摇，德拉科靠近他，尽力保持淡定。“那…午餐之后，如果你想跟我来，我给你看一些你肯定会想看的东西。”他说，带着神秘，点了点鼻尖，又眨了眨眼。

烦人。德拉科并不特别想要花费一个下午的时间在一群鹰头马身兽前的泥土里摸爬滚打，即便他有可能有机会在这个神奇动物背上来一次异常刺激的飞行。在所有人之中，他尤其不愿意再波特面前脏兮兮的样子。但是，或许它会像Pipsqueak一样，似乎不被时间循环影响——或许所有神奇动物都有很特别的时间感。德拉科尽力控制这个想法，埋头吃着午餐，偶尔跟旁边的年轻学生聊天。或许波特不想和一只邪恶的、疯狂的神兽度过一个下午。他可能并不需要做任何事。

波特想和一只邪恶的、疯狂的神兽度过一个下午。他当然想。这才是典型的波特行为。至少，他想答应海格——后者正对着他们灿烂地笑，午餐结束后还带着他们走到旁边——也就意味着他想答应鹰头马身兽。

他们走向围场时，德拉科暗自后悔自己应该吃多了，刚下肚的食物几乎再次重见天日，而波特是一脸欲言又止的表情。

“想说什么就说什么，波特。”德拉科忍不住说，他看够了波特纠结的表情。海格在他们前面走的很远，长腿大跨步地走着，说是要去‘准备’什么。德拉科并不敢想象他要准备的是什么。

“你真的是那么想的吗，关于巴克比克的事情，你的道歉？”波特问。

“是啊，当然。”德拉科说，因为他想听波特要说什么。

“嗯…”波特说，然后笑开，之前的尴尬消散得无影无踪。“你想听听他是怎么逃走的吗？”

“我就知道！”德拉科说。“我就知道你肯定做了什么！”

波特的笑容咧得更大，说了一个很特别的故事，特别得德拉科都不相信…如果他现在不是和时间转换器纠缠不清，TMD。让他更烦躁的是，他又意识到，波特成功地用了时间转换器，什么毛病都没有。不过他也没有蠢到想要改变它，想要‘升级’它。而且他身边还有赫敏。如果赫敏在 _德拉科_ 身边，他也可以成功的。

“所以巴克比克现在住在这里，但是变形成Witherwings？”德拉科问，装着第一次听到这件事。

波特点点头。“是的，在帮小天狼星离开之后，他就自己飞回来了。对于那些官员来说，每一只鹰头马身兽都长得很像。”

_每一只_ 鹰头马身兽都长得很像，德拉科想，尽管他必须要说，巴克比克眼神特别的邪恶。

“等海格告诉你巴克比克还在这里的时候，还是要试着表现得惊喜点，好吗？”波特小声说，“我不想毁了他想展示的惊喜。”

德拉科点点头，扯出一个微笑。不过，他走了一个冗长的假装惊喜的流程之后，巴克比克给了他一个很理解的眼神，这让他松了一口气。德拉科又一次鞠躬道歉，他说了一个简短的‘对不起’，而眼前的生物也下意识地向他鞠躬。很明显它还记得他，而即使他们不是朋友，但他也还是赢得了一些来自它的尊重。

波特只是走上前拍了拍它，而它用它那邪恶的尖喙推开他，就像是好朋友之间的玩闹。

混蛋东西。

“很好很好。”海格说，骄傲地大笑，然后拍了一下德拉科的后背，他差点都站不稳，只能抓着波特，而波特也差点摔倒在他身上。“或许你现在也不是小屁孩了。”

德拉科下意识地想回一些无礼的话，但是波特在旁边偷笑，而且他的手还抓着德拉科的手臂，所以德拉科还是决定看在现在和谐静好的氛围的份上，还是就先放过他。仅仅这一次。

“你们应该一起去飞一圈。”海格继续说，而巴克比克恭顺地屈下前腿，张开双翼表示欢迎。

“它载不动我们两个。”德拉科怀疑地说，“你去吧，波特。”他建议。

“讨厌鬼。”波特骂，尽管他的微笑让他的话没什么效力。“ _你_ 怎么不去！感觉像是骑在一个…一个…一个想要把你摔下去的疯子身上飞。”

“不不不，不用担心。比克可以带的动你们两个，对吧，小比克？”海格宣称，身旁的鹰头马身兽发出一声嘶哑的声音，德拉科猜那代表着同意。至少，海格点了点头，然后向他们两个招手。德拉科又想，如果他误解了，那答案也很快会揭晓——他们想要爬上去的下一秒，就可能变成草地里的泥土。

当然，也有可能是这个神兽 _认为_ 它可以承受两个人的重量，飞到半空中才发现其实不能——然后就原地卸货。

“快来，快来。”海格说，又挥了挥手。

“噢，天。”波特低喃，双眼闪烁着因冒险而兴奋的光，这也给了德拉科一点勇气。

“跟着我，波特。”他说，然后爬上去，波特也跟着爬上，坐在他身后。

就像之前那样，他们还没抓紧，鹰头马身兽就起飞了，在最初一刻，他们心里只有纯粹的恐慌，还尽全力不掉进死亡的深坑。但是当神奇动物的飞翔变得平稳，在森林上空飞行，在空气平流层之间不停浮沉，德拉科才放松了一点抓力。而波特，相反——

“啊！”德拉科最后还是开口，因为波特抓着德拉科腰上的手一点没有放开，抓得死紧。

“噢，对不起。”波特贴着他的头发轻轻呢喃，在风中德拉科几乎都听不清他的声音。他放松了一点点，但贴的更近了。

德拉科的背能感觉到波特贴着他的身躯；他的头发肯定已经全被刮到波特的脸上。波特的大腿也紧紧贴着德拉科的腿。

他们就这么飞着；这和上一次一样刺激，只不过…只不过这次 _更棒_ 。德拉科的每一根神经也跟着他的身体一起飞着——身上的每一寸肌肤也有共鸣，因为波特的亲近，他的温热，他的味道。还有他每一次喷洒在德拉科后颈的呼吸。

随着飞行，波特手上的力气也逐渐放松，轻轻地握着德拉科的腰，手上滑下一点，就放在他长裤腰带上一点。大风还在呼啸，吹乱他的头发，把他的上衣吹得鼓鼓的，波特高举双手，兴奋地大喊。

他的手放回来时，德拉科的T恤被吹的飞起，波特的手并没有抓着他的衣服，而且握着他光裸的肌肤。但他并没有移开双手，神兽每一次颠簸，波特的手也随着移动，而德拉科在尽力忍着欢愉的颤抖。

“好吧，你赢了。”波特对着他的耳朵大喊。

“什么？”德拉科也大喊。

“这比我记忆中好玩多了。你赢了。”

这个话并没有给德拉科预期中的心动，但他还是很开心听到这话。所以：“什么？”他又重复，这一次波特 _很用力_ 地戳了戳他的腰。

“你听到我的话了，混蛋。”他说，德拉科大笑着抬头。

感觉没多久巴克比克就转头飞回霍格沃兹，而降落和下地感觉就更迅速了，他们还在试图让僵硬、半冻着的双腿找回知觉。

海格邀请他们去他的小屋喝一杯茶——这是不可避免的，而德拉科不禁想笑。他们欣然接受邀请，只不过这一次德拉科知道要拒绝他的太妃糖，他注意到波特也拒绝了。还好现在他们已经吃过午餐，所以面对鼬肉三明治的可能性比较低。

“下午我们要做什么？”波特问，他已经喝完了第二杯茶。

“我们继续这个飞行主题怎么样，一场魁地奇比赛？”德拉科建议。“我们可以问问那些孩子，看谁想一起来玩。校长肯定会愿意当裁判，如果我们问她的话。”

“好主意。”波特兴奋地说，马上就跳起来，先对德拉科笑了笑，然后对海格笑笑。“想来看看吗，海格？”

海格也咧开嘴笑，德拉科感觉到一丁点内疚，因为他把波特的主意拿来当做自己的。不过也就只有一丁点。波特脸上的微笑已经足够抹掉所有犹豫。

波特带着他走向赫夫帕夫公共休息室，而德拉科有一股冲动想要炫耀自己也知道这条路，但他还是没有；那样太可疑了。所以他仅是跟在波特身后，看着波特打开通道，然后表面优雅地跟着他走进去，内心却在暗自为即将被弄脏的浅灰色长裤哀悼。

他的容忍还是很有回报的——身上的灰被弹掉，这群学生也很兴奋。很快，他们就骑着借来的扫帚在球场飞行。这一次，德拉科觉得比起自己开心，看到他们脸上的愉悦，自己更加开心。

晚餐时间——这一次他们都坐在赫夫帕夫的桌子上，德拉科猜他们每一餐都换一张桌子是为了表现‘公平’，而这个想法让德拉科有点反感——但他是个完美的宾客模范。他非常努力地保持谈话，礼貌而有魅力。让他高兴的是，他感觉麦格教授对他的冰冷态度融化了几分，他们还进行了一个有趣的、不针锋相对的谈话，关于最新的魔法理论发展；德拉科很庆幸他订了许多不同的学术杂志。至少之前为了消解无聊做的努力也算是 _有点_ 好处，虽然他可以更明智一点，看书总比做实验好。尤其是想到关于时间旅行的实验…

在用餐时间，他们聊天时，他可以感觉到波特时不时看向他的眼神，每一次的目光都似乎要烧灼他的肌肤，他努力保持镇静而不在原位扭动。当海格打断时，他问校长关于他最近想要的神兽什么时候会到（一只毒角兽Erumpent，天哪！感谢梅林，它还没到，不然今天下午他和波特就会尸横草地，海格还要用他巨大的手抚摸着他们的尸体，哭泣着说‘她不是故意伤害你们的！’），麦格转身跟他说话（‘鲁贝斯，我希望你不要想把他们带来 _这里_ ——’），德拉科转向波特，而后者赶忙扭开头，快得似乎都刮起了风。

“ _干什么_ ？”德拉科说。

波特，嘴巴塞得满满的，用力咀嚼然后吞下去。“没什么。”他快速地说。“只是…我以前不知道你对这些事感兴趣。学术理论。你想当老师？”

这个想法！但波特显然很震撼，所以德拉科尽量不要把这个当做一个侮辱。不知道纯血巫师规矩不是波特的错，对于一个纯血后裔，做一个比咨询师要低的工作都是不应该的。“不是，当然不。”他说，“但我喜欢学习。消磨时间。”

波特大笑说，“你和赫敏应该——”然后又顿住。

是的，没错。和一个你曾经诅咒的人是很难做朋友；良心上是有点不舒服。

“她会的，嗯。”波特咽下一大口肉馅薯饼之后说。

“会什么？”

“原谅你。”波特说。“如果你主动。因为你也觉得抱歉，对吗？”他边说边吃了一大口。

他的信念有点动摇，但是…“是的。”德拉科不情愿地做了决定。他讨厌格兰杰，就算他很不乐意承认，但他讨厌她的原因只不过是，在他拥有了那么多优势之后，她还是比他聪明，还有，尽管她不过是无名小卒，比起他，波特还是更愿意和她做朋友。

波特咽下嘴里的食物，转头对他笑，然后又喝了一口南瓜汁。

甜点上桌之后，德拉科开始想他是不是误判了形势，是不是应该改变计划。但是，让他松了一口气的是，校长转身面向他和波特，然后说：“你们今天可以留在城堡过一晚上，如果你们想的话。斯莱特林的宿舍现在是空的，我可以叫家养精灵整理一下床铺？”

波特看着他，像是在等他反对并说出 _格兰芬多_ 不允许进入斯莱特林宿舍，但德拉科实际上在压抑挥拳庆贺的冲动。相反，他露出一个洋洋得意的微笑。“我很乐意带波特去见识一个装修别致的公共休息室应该是什么样的。”他说，而波特——满嘴的水果馅饼——呛了一下，手肘顶了一下他的腰侧，麦格教授看起来有点惊喜。

德拉科也觉得确实有点令人惊讶。

晚餐之后，海格低声说了几句话像是‘那好像是Erumpet，噢！’然后就快步离开了，而麦格也着急地跟在后面。其他学生也离开了，留下哈利和德拉科单独在大礼堂。

波特站起来伸展了一下。“走吧。”他说，眼睛亮亮的。

德拉科跟着他，有点好笑地跟着波特走进厨房，看到他从一个谨慎的霍格沃兹家养精灵那里骗来半瓶火焰威士忌还有几个杯子。他们拿着骗来的酒离开城堡，波特走在前头，绕过城堡，往湖边走，然后坐在草地上，很认真、专心地倒出两杯酒。

德拉科，又一次担心起了他的浅色长裤，小心地坐下，顺手在周边施了一个温暖咒——现在还不太晚，但是太阳已经落山，天色渐暗。很快就会降温。

湖水轻敲岸边的声音很舒服，除此之外，没有任何声音，很平静。当湖水里突然窜出一只巨大的章鱼，发出了怪异的声音，甩动他的巨大触手，还溅出了大量水花，德拉科吓得差点把手里的威士忌洒到膝盖上。

大混蛋波特大笑着倒在草地上。

“我敢打赌这是海格搞的鬼。”德拉科嘟囔，仰头喝下一大口酒。温热、刺激的酒水滑下他的喉咙。

波特大笑。“可能。”他说。“但是，提醒你一下，如果这是海格养的，那有可能…我不知道，触手可能有毒，还很喜欢人类的肉。”他低头对着杯子笑，晃了晃杯子里的威士忌。“海格很善良。他会给任何生物一个机会，不论他们的名声如何。这是我欣赏他的地方。”

这话听起来很怪异又很肉麻，既然波特现在是多愁的情绪，德拉科冒险地问了一个他想了很多天的问题：“你和金妮之间怎么了？你们看起来很…稳定。”

波特叹了一口气，眼里的一点温情的光消失，但他没有回避这个问题。“就是感觉太…舒服了，你懂我的意思吗？像是她是我的妹妹，或者我最好的朋友。而且…”他拿起火焰威士忌酒瓶，往德拉科的杯子里倒满，然后又给自己倒了一杯酒。“我意识到我真正想要的人——东西——不是她。”

德拉科感觉到愤怒在身体里燃烧——该死的芬奇-弗莱奇利——但是他又想了想。是格兰杰撮合他们两个的，当波特提起这个赫夫帕夫蠢蛋的时候，语气并没有非常热切。波特心里的人不会是 _他_ 。或许他并没有一个具体的人。他想要继续追问，但他 _不行_ ——他要怎么解释他是怎么知道他的约会对象？他不可能让所有事都以赫敏为借口；她想让他和波特交流，这很合理，符合礼节，但是她不太可能透露波特的性取向。所以德拉科只是简单地回应，“嗯？”然后沉默，希望波特能继续说。

波特确实填补了空白，但吓了他一跳。“所以，你有在和谁约会吗？”他问，眼睛盯着远处的巨大章鱼慢悠悠地上下浮沉。

“没有。”德拉科说。然后喝了一口酒，鼓起勇气加上，“如果你偏好男人，约会是一件很难的事。”这或许比他想象中还不巧妙，但是…

波特猛地呛住，不停咳嗽。

“需要我拍拍你的背吗？”德拉科懒散地问，感觉恶作剧的热情涌上。

“不用不用，我还好。”波特结巴地说，然后接着咳了几声。他不自主地搓着袖口，然后开口，声音有点大。“是的，我也发现了。”

“发现什么？”德拉科问，因为逗弄波特或许是他最喜欢的游戏。

“噢，嗯，呃。”波特说，手指插进发间抓着。“呃——”听到德拉科大笑他才醒悟。“你真的是混蛋。”

“嗯，是的。”德拉科说，嘴角翘起斜笑着，波特伸手过去拍他的手臂——很用力——然后拿起火焰威士忌，往两人的杯子里又倒了一些。

“想把我灌醉，是吗？”德拉科说，波特手一颤，酒洒在手上，和草地上，一旁的德拉科笑得上气不接下气。

“你看你惹的事！”他抗议般说，把手指上的酒舔干。

德拉科感觉欲望在下腹旋转，很无助地看着他，直到波特注意到他看着自己的眼神，才停了下来，有点羞涩地喝酒，把脸挡在酒杯后。

“所以…”德拉科拖着声音说，恶作剧因子还在体内控制他。如果波特以为他可以逃过这个‘审讯’，他就错了。“你抛弃金妮是为了她哥哥吗？”

波特不可思议。“你指的是 _罗恩_ ？呕， _不是。_ ”他着急又大声地说。

“不是？”德拉科说，笑容很明亮。

“不是！”

“一点点也没有？”

“德拉科，不是！”

“但是想想他可爱的小鸡，在可爱的红色毛发里歇息…”

波特开始大笑，然后又拉长脸，像是很恶心的样子，无奈地摆摆手。“呕！！！”

德拉科还是笑不停。“但说真的。你们从来没有？那其他格兰芬多男生呢？”

波特终于缓和过来。“什么意思？”他问，还有点害羞。

“你们宿舍关灯之后肯定偶尔有点好玩的事吧。”

“没——有。”波特说。他的脸变得通红。“就很寻常，嗯…完全是自给自足！关好床帘！我的天，我不敢相信我竟然说了这个话。”

德拉科轻哼。“认真的吗，波特？从来没有？”

“我们想的都是别的正经事！”波特反驳。

德拉科什么都没说，只在心里倒数。五…

四…

三…

二…

“怎么，你有…？”波特结结巴巴不知道该说什么，手捏紧酒杯，另一只空闲的手抓了一把草地。

_掉坑了_ 。“当然。”德拉科说，试图把声音保持平稳，语气还百无聊赖。“就是很寻常的寄宿学校里常见的东西。脱衣扑克、转瓶子、圆圈手活（circle jerks），偶尔还互相口活，类似这样的。”其实并不完全是真的——但也算是真的。他和布莱斯，偶尔还有西奥多，好几次就靠这样的事愉快地消磨时光。只是朋友互相帮忙；他不太相信波特的格兰芬多室友就没几个也这么玩的，或许是他们都很隐匿，所以波特没有注意到。德拉科一直很怀疑，尤其是芬尼根和托马斯。再说，并不一定是gay才饥渴，取向偶尔弹性一点也没坏处。

波特现在已经把够得到的草皮都扒光了，颤抖地吐气，然后仰头把酒杯里的酒喝干。“很好。”他说。“很好。”

“我很遗憾你没有体验过这些，波特。”德拉科一本正经地说。“我敢肯定隆巴顿技术很好——”

“天啊！”波特说，开始大笑。“够了， _够了_ 。”

“好吧。”德拉科笑着说，然后换了一个话题。但是这个对话一直停在他的脑后，但他觉得这个对话应该在波特的脑子里旋绕，因为他时不时就脸红，而且当他觉得德拉科没在看他的时候，他就偷偷瞟德拉科。在一个小时或两个小时之后，他们就要一起去斯莱特林宿舍，躺在学校的床上，躺在彼此身边，还有…

_嗯，_ 德拉科想着，感觉身体从里到外都在升温。 _看接下来会发生什么。_

当他们漫步回去城堡时，他们心情都很轻松，并没有恼怒或什么消极情绪；波特看起来还能拿稳酒杯，而在经过了那番尴尬的关于性的对话之后，他们似乎都忘记了酒的存在。这很符合德拉科的想法；他并不想占别人的便宜，尽管这算是他的天生本能，这是一个斯莱特林——马尔福家族的一员——会做的事。但因为和波特有关，所以事情都变得不一样了。

如果波特刚好按照德拉科大略计划的做，德拉科希望他能热情些。去TM的时间循环。就算今天这一天，很可能，也会被抹去，和德拉科的希望的相反。那也没关系，因为那是波特，他才是 _重要_ 的。

他们从前厅穿过，鞋子在石地上叩击，还传出回声。外面天色渐黑，室内也显得阴暗，尽管石墙上的火炬正在燃烧，晃动的柔和火光照亮所有东西。德拉科在前面带路，穿过一扇小门，走向左边的楼梯，接着走下狭窄的阶梯，经过斯内普以前的办公室，穿过迷宫般的走廊，最后停在一个入口外面。那只是一片石墙，和其他石墙一样，德拉科斜睨了一眼波特，以为会看到他疑惑的眼神，还等着他问为什么要停下。

但他没有。反而当他对上德拉科的眼神时，他看起来很…局促。

“你这个可怕的人，波特，你以前来过这里！”德拉科甚至有点慌，不过还是先念出在晚餐时麦格悄悄告诉他的密码—— _团结_ ——马上，随着一道声响，石墙就缓缓分开，展现出前面昏暗的道路。

“呃。”波特说，“嗯…”

德拉科翻了个白眼，然后带着他走进去。公共休息室还是和他记忆中一样——黑色和绿色交织着。这里有一半是在湖底，往窗外看时，他可以看到其中一只巨型章鱼的触手在漂浮。他莫名很怀念；在霍格沃兹他度过了很愉快的时光。并不全都是糟糕的事。

“你什么 _时候_ 来过？”德拉科质问，瘫坐在其中一张绿色的皮沙发上。“应该不是我们在学校的时候…？”

“呃。”波特又说。

“Salazar’s ball！”德拉科说，“继续，你最好解释清楚。”

波特解释——说到变形药水时，德拉科甚至都感觉下巴掉了。他赶紧闭上嘴；张着嘴发楞地坐着实在是太丢脸了。这确实让好多事变得合理——例如，他刚和文森特、格雷戈里聊完天，不一会儿后，文森和格雷又突然冲进来，抱怨着有人把他们打昏关进隔间里几个小时！他当时还以为他们两个疯了。他现在才为当时那么骂他们而感觉有点内疚——他还骂了不止一次。印象中，他还好好教育了他们关于妄想过度的坏处。

他仍还有点想念文森特，有时候；他是个蠢蛋，但他是 _德拉科的_ 蠢蛋。他是个好朋友。

波特说完后反而有点尴尬，像是不太确定德拉科会做什么反应。

“你真的是一个阴险的混蛋。”德拉科欣赏地说。

波特笑了出来，显然有点惊讶。“当然，罗恩和我只看了公共休息室，其他的都没有，还有——”

“不不，别破坏我的兴致，波特。”德拉科打断他。“你不要告诉我你花了一个月来煮魔药，最后却找不到任何有价值的东西。”他还比较确定波特找不到；德拉科自己都不知道这里有什么关于斯莱特林继承人的有价值的东西。或许，照事情的发展，那也不算什么坏事。

“噢，滚。”波特说。他在屋子里走了一圈，看了看书架，还有绣着著名斯莱特林的壁挂毯，学院公告板。接着，他往窗外看去。“这里感觉有点奇怪，在湖下。”他说。“你不觉得吗？”

德拉科耸耸肩；他已经习惯了。“来吧，波特，我带你到处走走。”他带着波特穿过一扇门，来到一边较暗的走廊，他以前和文森特、格雷戈里、西奥多、布莱斯的房间就在这边。他猜这也是麦格为他们准备的房间，当他打开门时，他知道他猜对了。银色的灯笼还挂在天花板上亮着绿色的光，壁炉里的火焰也在温和地跳动；即使是在夏天，那也是很必要的。城堡地下室还是很阴冷，连接外墙的湖水也十分冰凉，把石墙上的一点余温也吸去了。

房间里没有窗帘；确实也没有用处。窗户在湖下。如果德拉科屏住呼吸，静静听，他都能听到湖水拍打窗户玻璃的声音。

刚来的一年级新生通常都会梦到溺水；如果年长的斯莱特林梦到了，一般也不会承认。

“这里有点…绿。”波特说。

“有点绿？”德拉科重复，有点被冒犯，“这里是 _非常_ 绿。”他得意地说。不止灯是绿的，墙上还有斯莱特林的羽毛装饰，床边挂着的丝绸。

“我真的很抱歉。”波特笑着说，“我还是觉得住在湖底很诡异。”

“不要担心，波特，我会保护你的。”德拉科轻声说，波特深吸了一口气，然后转过身，像是在观察房间，因为这样，德拉科看不见他的脸。

“你累了吗？”德拉科问，大脑还在飞速运转。很可能波特会说‘是的’，然后就倒在为他们准备好的其中一张床上，拉紧床帘像在躲避跟在身后的地狱猎狗。

一阵沉默之后，波特犹豫地说，“呃，没有。”然后转过身，“怎么了，你累了？”

“没有。”德拉科翻了翻口袋，拿出一副随身带了一整天的缩小版卡牌，低声念了一个解除咒，把牌变回正常规格。“想来一盘游戏吗？”他问。

波特的脸立马变红。“什么游戏？”他问，明显是想到了德拉科早先提到的脱衣扑克。

德拉科想现在还不到脱衣的时机；他还不想吓到波特。“爆炸牌（Exploding Snap）。”他说。“废话。”

波特才恢复过来，挑眉模仿德拉科的马尔福式瞪眼。

“害怕了吗，波特？”德拉科说，洗了下牌。

“当然不。”波特说，“但是——”

“那就来吧。”德拉科打断他，踢掉鞋子，爬上就近的床上，交叉双腿坐在床头。

波特用力吞咽了一下，也跟着脱下鞋子，但他显然不是一个胆小鬼——他坐在了德拉科对面。

“我们玩的好玩点。”马尔福说，假装没注意到波特僵硬的身体。“嗯…输的人回答赢的人提的一个问题，怎么样。”

“嗯，好，可以。”波特不确定地说，还是没有完全放松。

他们都拿出魔杖准备开始游戏。巫师版的爆炸牌比麻瓜版的节奏快得多，德拉科分心地想，卡牌嗖嗖地来往，很可能就要把床单点着了。他成功地输的不那么刻意，也算是花费了一些力气，而波特的笑容更大了。

“问吧。”德拉科说，“你想问什么？”

“噢！呃…”波特收起牌洗了一下，皱着眉思考。“你接下来打算做什么？呃，工作，我是说。”

“有点浪费问题。”德拉科拖着声音说，翻了个白眼。“这是你能想出来的最好的吗？”

“别装混蛋，马尔福。”波特说，又洗了一下牌，其中有一张牌突然爆破开，把他吓得差点掉下床。“我真的想知道。”

_好吧_ 。“我不知道。”德拉科真诚地说。“我一直想要在魔法部做点什么，跟随我父亲的脚步——类似政治咨询工作。但是…”

“他们不会要你？”

“别傻，波特，他们当然会要我。我只是不确定我真的 _想做_ 这个。但我也不能坐着什么也不做。我…”

“什么？”

德拉科耸耸肩。“我也想过做一个发明家应该会有意思，发明魔法用品、创造魔咒。不许笑。”他大声加上。他突然感觉像个笨蛋。他这一整个时间旅行都弄得乱七八糟。但是…他确实修好了消失柜（Vanishing Cabinet），不是吗？那还是能说明一些东西的。

“我为什么会笑？”波特问，听起来很迷糊。“我觉得很有意思。你可能会想做一个缄默者（Unspeakable）——赫敏常常讲一些他们在魔法部做的很无聊的事情，不过我不确定她有被允许告诉我任何工作相关的事，所以你就假装没听到我说这些话。他们做很多——调查死亡、爱、时间等等，然后试图付诸实际应用。这样的工作。”

时间！呵—呵

他们又玩了一盘，即使德拉科这一次想要赢，但波特的问题让他不停分神，所以第二盘他还是输了。

“又是我？”波特问。“噢。”他不安地扭了一下。“嗯。你记得你说…你会…”他清了清嗓子。“你的父母怎么看待你是同性恋这件事？我是说，如果他们知道的话。”

“他们爱我。”德拉科说，非常庆幸他知道怎么回答这道题。因为他很勇敢地找到了答案。“是的，他们知道。他们希望我高兴。”他缓缓吐气。“我并不是说这是一件很简单的事情…我对于结婚、安定下来生孩子这件事很有压力。但是…”他耸耸肩。“让我的父母开心，这对我而言，也是一个压力。我也希望他们开心。”

“我希望我可以和我的父母说说话。”波特说，声音很低。

德拉科叹气。“从我对你父母的一点点了解，波特，不论你做什么，他们都会开心的。我觉得，就算你喜欢给男人口，这种微不足道的小事并不会影响他们对你的爱，他们在另一个世界还是会很慈爱地看着你。”

波特呛了一下。“我希望这两件事最好不是同时发生！”他说，然后下一秒就露出了笑容。

当德拉科又输了第三盘时，波特问他。“我希望你不是 _故意_ 输的，马尔福。”

“不是。”德拉科说，睁大眼睛。“我为什么要那么做？”

“我不知道。”德拉科坦诚地回答。“继续，我送你一个免费的问题。你想问我什么？”

“你相信我吗？”德拉科问。

“相信，为什么问这个？”波特问，表情明显是 _你现在又在打什么主意，马尔福？_

“不是，这就是我想问的问题。”

“哪个问题？”

德拉科尽量把他往好处想，觉得他可能是喝多了。当他在思考要怎么解释本来就很明显的问题时，波特说，“哦哦哦。”然后又边收卡边说，“我认为我相信你。”他严肃地说。“我是说，我愿意相信你。我…我 _可以_ 相信你吗？你觉得呢？”

这是什么鬼问题。“可以。”德拉科说。“我给的承诺都是认真的。”但他并不经常许诺；他希望这不算是个油滑的回答。他常做的是逃避问题、白色谎言，还有半许诺半玩笑——这也是他一直以来受到的教育。他很欣赏波特的直截了当，但这对他不适用。他更喜欢委婉一些，少点坎坷的道路。

波特可以完全看穿他，他觉得。但波特点点头，直勾勾地看着他的双眼。“好。”他说。“那…我相信你，德拉科。”

德拉科尽力不让自己觉得收到了很珍贵的东西。

“所以这个游戏 _本来的_ 目的是什么？”波特问，洗了洗牌，但没分发。

“噢，我只是想找个借口问你最近和谁上床。”德拉科活泼地说，波特一下子拿不住牌，全掉在床上。

一大半卡牌都爆破了，把另一半也点着了，德拉科敏捷地跳下床躲过连环灾难。他想把波特也拽了下来，但是，这样的时刻，只能顾得上自己了。而实际上，德拉科还在担心他的浅灰长裤的安全。

等一切动静结束之后，他摇晃地站稳时，波特抱着手臂坐在床尾，而…德拉科忍不住偷笑。

“是的，很好笑。”波特说，挣扎抓紧床，站了起来，“你看这可怜的床。”

德拉科看了一眼；床铺中心被炸出了一个洞，往下看去，整张床都炸穿了。“哦，该死。”他说。“看起来你今晚要睡在地上了。”

“我！”波特说。“为什么这就是 _我的_ 床？”

“我有可能愿意分享我的床，如果你真诚地发誓你不会打呼噜。”

波特狠瞪着他。“马尔福，我不是傻子。”

“不是吗？”

波特不知道该怎么回话，在他想到之前，德拉科加上，“你还没回答我的问题呢，波特？”

“什么问题？”

“你有没有和谁上——”

“梅林！没有，我没有！满意了吧？”

德拉科斜笑。“嗯，满意了。”就连那么迟钝的波特都应该能懂他的暗示，对吧？

波特，虽然脸通红，但还是保持很专业的镇静，看着德拉科的脸，说，“我不知道我是不是理解错了，但是我还是想说，我不常…你懂吗。”

不，德拉科不懂。波特把气氛的尴尬推到了新的高度。“不常什么？不常上床？”

波特的眼神显得很无奈。“不随便。”然后转过身仔仔细细地观察着房间里雕刻精美的火炉。“不是说…”他清了清嗓子。“不是说我不感兴趣。”

“波特。”德拉科说，他的心在猛烈跳动，每一根神经都像是被点燃，“你有没有真的…？”

波特没有转过身。“这和你有一点点关系吗？”他问，声音有点颤抖。

那就是没有。很可能。好吧。也并不是说德拉科有超过五次的经验。不过他也没有和格兰杰在同一个帐篷住了一年的经验——那个情欲杀手。

但是。“波特，过来。”德拉科问。

波特没有移动脚步。

“拜托，哈利。”德拉科说。念出波特的名字感觉有点奇怪，两个音节感觉有点陌生。

波特转过身。他的眼神很乱；他的双眼睁的很大，双唇抿紧，像在忍着不颤抖。“怎么？”他成功地发出声音。

德拉科朝他走去，只几步就缩小了他们之间的间隔。“我可以问你另一个问题吗？”他问。

“看情况。”波特说，他眼神中常见的应战光芒闪现。“很混蛋的问题？我回答够了——”

“不是。”德拉科说。“是很不好意思的问题，我想了一整天。”

“Oh _god_ 。”波特轻声说。但是，感谢梅林，他是格兰芬多。“你说。”

“我可以吻你吗？”

这感觉，很奇怪，像是时间重置之前的某一时刻——一切都似乎静止在原处，冻结、暂停。他的呼吸，他的心跳。还有波特，站在原地，安静得一动不动。

波特打破寂静。“为什么？”他问，像是被掐住脖子发出的声音。他用力吞咽。

噢， _操_ 。“因为我 _想_ 。”德拉科说，失去了自控力。“我真的真的真的 _很想_ 。这个理由够吗？拜托， _求求_ 你。”

波特又一次吞咽，舔了舔嘴唇，然后又咽了一下，然后…做出了决定。正确的决定，感谢上帝。“好。”他说，轻轻的气音。“我是说…可以。”

现在可不止一点尴尬。德拉科不知道应该跟从性器的建议走，直接扑到波特身上，还是慢慢来。波特看起来…他看起来很温柔、情愿，还很紧张。老天，这让德拉科有点心疼，只是这么看着他，只是等着他。

他往前走近，波特也同时靠近他。德拉科伸手扶着波特的腰侧，找到T恤下摆，然后探入，手指蹭着他的肌肤。他握着波特的腰——他的皮肤很烫，肌肉很结实——把他拉近。波特抬起手，手指插进他的发间，把德拉科的头拉向自己。

他们的脸和唇撞到一起，德拉科半吼着张开唇时，波特也张开，主动地欢迎德拉科的舌头。波特的嘴热而湿，他们的舌头交缠，每一次的舔弄都仿佛让德拉科的性器过了电。他的手在波特的T恤下面抚摸着他的腰侧，然后往下，右腿挤进波特的双腿之间，抱他更紧，让两人的身体牢牢锁在一起。

波特硬了，德拉科能感觉到，他亲吻着德拉科的嘴唇，失控地低吼，舌头交缠着，胯下也不止地磨蹭挺动。

“德拉科，我——”波特喘着气边亲吻边说，德拉科退开，贴着波特的脖子磨蹭，亲吻他耳下敏感的皮肤。

“嗯，怎么了？”他贴着波特的皮肤说，然后伸着舌尖舔着波特的耳朵，波特的膝盖都忍不住软了。

“门——”波特粗喘。

“怎么？”德拉科说，贴着波特的皮肤吹起，他不自禁颤抖；德拉科基本上算是把控住他了。

“你要不要去锁门？”

德拉科后退一点。“ _你_ 宿舍的门会锁吗，嗯，波特？”

“呃，不会。”波特说。

德拉科斜笑。“那你还会在床帘后手淫吗？就算老师随时都有可能出现，或者无头尼克（Nearly Headless Nick）随时有可能飘进去看你在做什么。”

“呃，会。”波特说，耳尖变红。

“那就对了。”

“马尔福，我——”

德拉科挑眉看着他。“我的手现在已经稍微进去你的裤子里了，你不觉得这时候称呼我‘德拉科’会好一些吗？”

波特的脸几乎是绯红色，他颤着呼气，因为兴起的欲望轻轻‘哦’了一声。但是…

德拉科看了一圈房间，然后放开波特，往壁炉旁的雕刻木椅走去，想搬起来，但太重，他不由得发出声音，他难道不是巫师吗，为什么还那么吃力。他搬到门边，堵住门。

然后回到波特身边，不幸的是，波特已经找回了一些理智，翻了个白眼说，“我的英雄。”语气不无讽刺。

好吧，德拉科喜欢 _这样_ 。

波特轻哼。“不要拉着脸，德拉科。”他收缩，然后靠近去亲吻他，想要减弱他的讽刺。他吻的很用力，牙齿都撞上去，然后稍微退后一点，温柔地轻轻咬着德拉科的嘴唇，然后又吻去那刺痛。

这不是他预期中的波特，但这也莫名让他、让现在变得更性感、热烈。这一切真的是现实。真的是 _现实_ 。他的双手回到波特的T恤下，滑上他的后背，上下抚摸着他的脊椎。波特在他的抚摸下微微颤抖，然后加深亲吻，德拉科突然有了勇气，拉起波特的上衣下摆，中断亲吻，想把他的上衣脱下。

但没有像他希望的那样顺畅；波特的鼻子，明显的，很大，卡住了衣服，还有他的眼镜。德拉科一拽，它们就跟着衣服一起飞出去——眼镜飞出去了，不是鼻子。

“嗷。”波特吃疼地叫，但又暗笑。

“你 _到底_ 有多瞎？”德拉科问。

“一点点。”波特顺着他说，揉了揉脸。鼻子上有眼镜留下的印记，而德拉科被他这个说不清的憨样给击败，靠近把波特的头拉下，亲吻他的鼻梁。

“嗯，这样有点奇怪。”波特说，又放松地笑笑。他的双眼有点不太聚焦，但他伸出手抓着德拉科的上衣，轻松地拉过德拉科的头，然后…

“ _召来_ 眼镜。”他说，然后他的眼镜就飞到他的手上，马上戴上鼻梁。“你一点伤疤都没有！”他指责般说。

德拉科低头看了看胸膛。完美的胸膛，他不得不说。顺滑而精瘦，对，完美无瑕。他很高兴自己决定慢跑训练；没什么大用处，但对塑身很有用。“没有。”他说。

“我很内疚！”波特说，情绪显然更高涨。

“但还是很痛。”德拉科哼了一声，牵着波特的手，放在自己的胸前。这算是一个较轻的说法；波特的那个咒语击中他的时候，他真的觉得他要死掉了。

波特轻抚德拉科的胸膛，德拉科的乳头在他的抚摸下挺立，这似乎让他很着迷——他的拇指懒懒地在一边乳头上画圈。每一次蹭到乳尖，都让德拉科的身体像是过了电，情欲的洪流流过他的身体，下体随着波特的拇指动作跳动。

波特—— _Salazar_ ——低头用嘴覆住乳头，伸出舌尖挑弄。又热又湿，他又一次舔过乳头时，德拉科不自禁发出呻吟。

波特抬起头时，整张脸都是粉红的，德拉科忍不住靠上去亲吻他，缓慢悠哉，但是热情又不断叠加。他实在太让人 _难以抗拒_ 了。

这比德拉科预期的发展要深，但还在他所 _渴望_ 的范围之内。他太想要了，他的理智已经完全下线，只有对眼前男人的欲望在燃烧，而波特…波特的双眼也因为欲望而迷蒙。他的渴望和德拉科的一样，德拉科很肯定。

去他妈的随便的性爱。他们之间没有什么东西是随便的。德拉科发觉他想要把门锁起来，然后把波特绑在床上，让他永远留在自己身边。

他们躺倒在第二张为他们准备好的床上，并肩躺着，腿却交缠在一起，手在抚摸彼此的后背，不停地亲吻亲吻亲吻。波特尝起来像是火焰威士忌和情欲，他的嘴唇十分柔软。德拉科每一个亲吻，都会勾出他的喘息和低吼。

德拉科退开一点，推开波特的肩，让他平躺在床上，然后跨坐在他腿上，解开波特牛仔裤的扣子，用力拉下。波特也顺着他抬起下身，双脚配合着踢掉牛仔裤，德拉科也在笨拙地脱下自己的长裤，好在没有碾到波特的蛋蛋，也没有倒在他身上。

他俯下身体，左手撑着保持平衡，右手缓慢地滑下波特的胸膛。手摸到波特的腹部时，腹部陷了下去；波特屏住了呼吸。但德拉科没有停下，手指游移在波特底裤的腰带，然后往下轻轻地蹭过波特硬挺的勃起。

他看了一眼波特的脸；波特闭紧眼，睫毛在颤动，嘴唇紧抿，又无助地轻启，当德拉科的手指越往下，抚摸睾丸，波特才忍不住挺动。

德拉科上下抚摸波特的性器，布料摩擦着粗长性器的顶端，波特用力吞咽，然后说，声音已经发紧，“ _拜托_ 。”

德拉科从来也不算是个绅士。所以他扯下波特内裤的腰带，往下扯，然后也脱下自己的丝绸内裤，丢到一边。“等一下。”他说，弯下腰去从他丢到一边的长裤里翻找魔杖，然后往手上变出大量润滑剂，接着躺在波特身边，波特已经把眼镜摘下，随手放在床边的桌子上。“过来。”他说，然后波特翻身朝他过去，嘴唇朝着德拉科的唇贴去。

德拉科伸手到两人的腿之间，手握住两人的性器，把湿滑的润滑剂抹上去，而波特贴着德拉科的唇不停粗喘。德拉科的欲望高涨得让他几乎无法呼吸。两只手才握住两人的阴茎，感觉几乎像是已经融合在一起，脉搏都一同跳动。德拉科能感觉到波特的性器在搏动，皮肤都紧贴在一起，他上下撸动时，波特颤抖着抓紧德拉科的肩膀，渴求地亲吻他。

德拉科同样渴求地回吻。手下的湿滑几乎要让他缴械，他放慢节奏，然后翻身压下波特，爬到他身上，前臂撑着床。他们的性器贴在一起，抵着腹部，德拉科扭着胯磨着。波特嘴都合不上，呼吸粗重而颤抖。

他的所有感觉都集中在他的下体，还有波特的，还有他们不停的摩擦和挺动中；他们之间的接触足够消解欲望，但又 _远远_ 不够，简直是无尽的折磨。波特的额头布满细汗，嘴巴张开，德拉科低下头亲他，波特也仰着头，热烈而饥渴地从亲吻中汲取。

波特手肘抵着床撑起，轻推德拉科，让他翻身躺下。波特压在他身上，伸下手握着阴茎，这样的触感让德拉科不禁呻吟。接着波特开始 _动作_ ——缓慢而平稳，他的身体结实而稳重地贴着德拉科。德拉科感觉阴茎被包裹着，前所未有的发热，不停撸动，他变得更敏感，感觉刺痛、高热，全身汗湿，呻吟渴求，完全一团乱。

“ _德拉科_ 。”波特低吼，弯下腰亲吻，手上和胯的动作越来越快、越来越粗暴。睾丸碰撞在一起，德拉科知道他接近了高潮，他起身把波特推倒。波特舒适地叹气，倒在床上，随着德拉科又快又重的胯下动作一起上挺。他嘴里不停地念着德拉科的名字，当攀上高潮时，他的身体猛地一震颤，指尖掐着德拉科的后背，然后不停地向上挺动下体。

德拉科继续胯下的动作，直到波特几乎抽泣地微颤着，他们动作逐渐慢下来。波特眨了眨眼，迷蒙地看着他，还在喘着气，伸手到两人身体之间。德拉科撑起一点，方便他的动作，波特为他撸动的动作又快又重，他的情欲更高，双腿都在颤抖。他用力地射在波特的胸腹上，喷出三股精液，然后翻身躺下，用力喘着气，手指抚上波特腹部上的浓稠。

波特颤抖着收紧腹部才放松下来。德拉科倾身亲吻他，轻柔多情，波特欢愉地轻哼，困意袭来，双眼已经显出困倦，快睁不开。

“真是…”波特疲倦地说，“Merlin。”他疲乏地伸手抱着德拉科的腰。“没有预料到，但是…”

“但是什么？”德拉科问，把被子从他们身下拉出来，盖在两人身上。

“我想要的。”波特轻轻说，“想要…很久了。”他加上，声音甚至更轻。“我从来没想过…”

德拉科屏住呼吸。

“明天早上起来的时候，你还会在这吗？”波特呢喃，几乎要入睡。“保证？”

“保证。”德拉科说，然后更靠近波特。他的心做出了这个承诺，虽然他不确定自己是不是能真的守住这个承诺。如果明天他没有在波特的怀里醒来，他就一定要…告诉他的父母有关时间循环的事情，请求他们帮忙。他已经厌烦了被困在这里。他现在想要的只是时间往前走，和波特一起——和 _哈利_ 一起——并肩前行。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

德拉科一震醒来的时候，第一个反应是找哈利——而哈利，当然，不在他身边。

他身边还是那张书桌、时间转换器，还有他的卧室，德拉科想要往墙上揍一拳，但那解决不了任何事，所以他冷静了下来。他感觉自己很肮脏，独自一个人赤裸着清醒，抛弃了波特，还打破了他的诺言——尽管也不真的算是打破，因为哈利不会记得。他会在自己的床上醒来，什么相关的记忆都没有。

想到这里，德拉科很伤心，也很孤独。不能早晨从哈利温暖的身边起床，再你情我愿地纾解欲望，这已经足够让他沮丧了——但还不仅是如此。该死的；他真的爱上了哈利。他这个傻子。

而且…他感觉莫名内疚，因为和哈利亲热之前甚至都没有邀请他共进晚餐。也没有和他解释清楚他们之间的事 _不是_ 随随便便的——不管从哪个角度来说，都不是随便的。

然而，在哀愁关于哈利的事没有意义，今天德拉科决心要做有意义的事情。所以他快速地沐浴，穿上一套休闲的松绿色-蓝色的长袍，下楼和母亲谈话。

起初，当他告诉他关于时间转换器和时间循环的事时，她并不相信。他也觉得这听起来有点荒谬。但是当他带她去卧室，并给她展示了证据之后，她的不相信也变成了警觉。当她亲眼看到时，她也就难以找另一种原因解释，她睁大眼睛观察整个房间。

她并没有很惊讶，他的父亲也没有。但是…德拉科不自觉地放松了下来，现在他把问题丢给了他们。并不是他的父母从来没有让他失望过，而是他自信他们会为他解决好这件事。尤其是他的父亲，他有十几个常联系的专家，他们中至少有 _一个_ 懂得和时间旅行相关的黑魔法。

德拉科很确信明天的这个时候，一切问题都会解决好的。

然而，到了明天的这个时候，他的乐观少了许多。他第一次告诉他父母时，他们联系了十几个人——十几个人都来到了庄园里检查那个时间转换器，还摆了个臭脸。

十几个人一点忙都没帮上就离开了。

第二次，他建议父亲联系魔法部和缄默者，看看他们有什么帮助。

他们说的不完全有帮助：他们说他们没有做和时间相关的实验，没有什么了解。但是他们成功地，费了可大劲，把德拉科的书桌漂浮起来从被魔法放大的窗户边移开，而时间转换器也跟着一起离开。但是…德拉科现在并不认为这有那么简单。

下一天证明了他的想法，当他一抽搐醒来时，书桌还是回来了——还带着那讨人厌的负担。他开始恐慌起来，这一次，他和父母给外国破解魔咒的专家寄了信。他们也没有什么帮助；他们施的每一个魔咒都被时间转换器反弹或者是被吸收了。

下一天，马尔福家庭花了一整天在图书馆，一本书一本书翻查着，想找到什么——任何能有点帮助的事情。但是什么都没有找到。德拉科的父母每一天起初都很惊讶，但他们非常愿意帮忙。可是，德拉科很快意识到，不论他们怎么努力，他们也没办法。他，又一次，只能靠自己——他感觉自己比之前被困得更深了。

他开始恐慌。而且…他想念哈利。他 _非常_ 想念他。所以下一次时间重置之后，他引诱他离开集会——他现在可以很轻易做到，毕竟已经有了很多练习——他们在威斯敏斯特码头租了一艘船，悠哉地航行到皇家植物园，他们在那里度过了很开心的一天，在公园里漫步，在温室里来来回回。

夜幕降临时，他们躲开麻瓜公园管理员，公园关门之后他们还留在那里，在夕阳下躺在中国宝塔旁边的草地上，哈利翻过身面对德拉科，亲吻他。

这很美好，然而…这一次，感觉并不对。德拉科 _爱_ 哈利。而且他们早已经亲吻过了，但是哈利并不知道他们已经亲过了，突然之间，这个认知让他难以承受。德拉科受不了他要一直做这样的事，每一天，他对哈利的爱越来越深重，但是却永远得不到回应。

而既然他现在除了自尊已经没有什么可失去的了，而他感觉他也几乎没剩多少自尊了，尤其在哈利面前，他崩溃了——就躺在草地上，哈利的手臂还环抱着他，他告诉了他所有和时间循环相关的事情。

哈利皱眉看着他，坐了起来，德拉科不太确定他相不相信自己——或许是因为整个前提很荒谬，或者是因为他觉得德拉科是个傻子，竟然会做这样的事，德拉科无法判断。他觉得，如果哈利相信他，他现在不会还坐在这里——他会马上离开，去解决所有问题，因为他就是这样一个勇敢的、 _愚蠢的_ 混蛋。天哪，他爱他。

但是德拉科实在是太丧气了——那又有什么关系呢，反正哈利下一天也不再记得，对吧？——他不停地说着，哈利还是很明显的怀疑。他笨拙地站起来，和哈利面对面，然后他继续说着，脱口而出的话语真诚又让人心疼。“我每一天都越来越爱你。你却永远都不记得！ _永远_ 都不会记得。”

哈利脸红的不行，他似乎无法安稳地坐着，他在草地上不停换着动作，手也停不下来地拽着上衣下摆，又挠挠鼻子，又抓抓后颈，挑挑长裤上并不存在的草屑，又拔了一把草。“那你有没有想过——”他说，然后又停住，话语似乎太沉重，让他无法轻易说出口。

“ _什么_ ？”德拉科语气不太好，因为他觉得他已经考虑过 _所有事情_ ，他可能已经重复地想过了好几次。

“呃——呃，”哈利结结巴巴的。他用力吞咽，似乎是在让自己镇静下来。身体和表情似乎都平静下来，他坐直腰背，双手平放在膝盖上。

德拉科无助地看着他，觉得自己实在太爱他，爱得让他都有点迷乱。

“呃，在你逐渐 _爱上_ 我的这期间，我可能早已经爱了你很久？”

德拉科的心脏仿佛都停滞了，几乎都碎了。他 _必须_ 要离开这个该死的时间循环，他 _必须_ 要，他要听到哈利再说这样的话，亲眼看到他认真的表情，还要在第二天他们都还记得，第三天，第四天都记得。

“Oh _god_ ”他说，然后靠近亲吻哈利，迫切又激烈，他们躺倒在草地上不停地亲吻，身体紧贴在一起摩擦，即使没脱下衣服，他就高潮了，而这在此刻也并不那么尴尬，因为哈利的高潮就紧跟其后。

“我应该做什么？”他问，两人还躺在彼此怀中。

哈利告诉他一直以来很明显的事情。德拉科需要去找赫敏·格兰杰。不然呢？

德拉科坐在哈利的厨房，尽力让自己看起来很靠谱。他坐在哈利餐桌的一边，而另一边，像是家庭审判庭般坐着格兰杰、韦斯里，还有…还有哈利。

哈利又一次站在他的对立面，即使只是一个该死的厨房餐桌，也让德拉科感觉不适。

这天早餐，时间重置之后的下一秒，他就和往常一样穿好衣服，和往常一样接回他的小猫头鹰——他现在每天都会这么做，没有漏过一次，无论是一大早还是晚上临近店铺关门的时刻——然后和往常一样幻影移形来到哈利住的街区。

不过和往常不一样的是，他摁了门铃——当一个困惑、凌乱的哈利打开门时，他叫他马上把格兰杰和韦斯里召集过来。

现在，他们都聚在一起，他告诉了他们他的困境。而问题是…他们不相信他。他也没办法让他们都去他家，那样他可以给他们展示时间循环器。

一想到哈利不相信他，他的勇气就泄了许多，但他努力不要去在意。到目前为止，他还没有摆出可靠的理由让他相信自己。至少，哈利给他泡了杯茶——和他平常展现友好的表现类似——但里面没有糖也没有多少牛奶。德拉科怀疑是因为他朋友的在场，让他都不敢这么做。

“我本来乞求的是一杯茶和一点同情（Tea and sympathy）。”他说，想要幽默点。

格兰杰给了个看傻子的眼神，韦斯里只是抱着手臂瞪着他。韦斯里的眼神让他很不安。

“你已经有茶了。”哈利尴尬地说。“我想给你饼干，但是我好久没去超市了——”

“你不配吃饼干，撒谎精。”韦斯里打断他。

那么就，有茶无同情（Tea and no sympathy）。至少现在是这样。“我发誓我没有说谎。”德拉科厌烦地说。“我能做什么来向你们证明？我需要你们的帮忙。哈利昨天是这么建议的——我是说，今天晚些时候。”解释起来还是很让人疑惑。

“告诉我们一些，只有被困在所谓的时间循环里才知道的事。”格兰杰怀疑地说。“如果你和哈利那么亲近，你应该能说出点 _什么_ 。”

德拉科可以说出很多很多；而那些事会让他听起来像个跟踪狂。但是，他找不到别的方法，所以他列出了一大串。“哈利和金妮分手了，最后的战役中他死了一次，他以前和他的阿姨和姨夫住在一起，他还睡在一个楼梯隔间，他最想念的是海德薇，他和芬奇-弗兰奇里交往过，他从来没有口过——”

“好了，好了。”哈利打断他，脸颊通红。“够了。”

“这些事你可以从…嗯…跟踪哈利得到。”格兰杰小心地说。“这都不是常识，但这都是 _我们_ 知道的事情。”

“除了最后一个。”韦斯里颤抖地说，哈利靠过去狠拍了一下他的手臂。

“嗯，接下来你们想要我做什么？”德拉科问，“我快没时间了。我愿意做任何事。”他着急地承诺。他也确实会履行诺言，他真的很迫切。他甚至不知道格兰杰能帮到什么忙，毕竟目前没有人有办法，但哈利又那么信任她——而他又那么信任哈利。

“我可以吃吐真剂。”他说，尽量不露出嫌恶的表情。

“说得轻松，你肯定知道哈利厨房橱柜里根本都没有这个东西。”韦斯里轻哼。

“摄神取念怎么样？”格兰杰若有所思地说，转向哈利。“你会用这个，对吧？”

哈利皱了皱眉。“我不知道，我应该可以，但是…”

“或许你应该试试。如果真的不行——除非真的不行！——我觉得我们才不得不按德拉科说的，去马尔福庄园去亲眼看看那个时间转换器。但是我不懂。”格兰杰加上。“我用时间转换器用了一年，从来没有陷入时间循环里。”

德拉科忍着不再次反驳——他其实是改造了时间转换器，所以那和原来的版本不一样。他在惊慌一会儿哈利要对他用摄神取念的事情。在这之前，他只体验过一次，贝拉阿姨教他大脑封闭术那一次；那太可怕了，她在他的大脑里翻来翻去，而他在另一边痛苦地——而且还失败地——想把她推出去。他告诉自己，这次是哈利，他不介意哈利扎根在大脑里，但他还是没办法说服自己。可是…他也没别的办法了。所以他还是让自己坚强点。

“可以。”他说，“但是不要在你们面前。”即使没有观众就已经够难受的了。他真的不愿意让韦斯里看着他； _打死_ 也不愿意。

“不，不行。”韦斯里说。

“不，真的。”德拉科说，更恐慌了。“哈利——拜托。”

哈利面对这他的恳求，表情有点不安和紧张。他扭了一下，准备开口时，格兰杰说，“我觉得罗恩是对的。”她坚定地说。“我们最好都在场，以防你耍什么诡计。”

天哪。“我——我可以给你我的魔杖。”他说，“你也可以搜我身，哈利。定住我，如果你们真的担心。但是我不要坐在公开场合下让你——”

“噢，闭嘴。”哈利打断他。“别混蛋，德拉科。就我们两个就行。”

韦斯里张嘴想要反驳，但是哈利瞪了他一眼，他才平息下去。很明显在这个小团体里谁才是老大，并不是韦斯里。

“来吧。”哈利说，然后带着他走上楼梯，走到他的房间里，把门关上。“你最好不要骗人。”他警告，然后示意他的床。“坐下。”

德拉科坐在床沿，哈利拿来魔杖，然后又顿住。“等一下。”他说，走到门边，打开门。格兰杰和韦斯里尴尬地站着。哈利挑眉看着他们，他们低声道歉，然后又快步跑下楼梯。

哈利把门关上，施了一个隔音咒（ _Muffliato_ ）。“你…有没有…伏地魔有没有对你用过摄神取念？”他问，抿紧嘴。

德拉科一抖，“没有。”他说。

这似乎让哈利放松了一点，因为他开始巴拉巴拉解释整个过程。

德拉科打断他。“贝拉阿姨对我用过，哈利，所以我知道是什么样子。麻烦你直接开始吧。”

“噢。”哈利说，愁眉苦脸地举起魔杖，准备开始。

感觉像是被侵犯，还像是全身着了火，神志不清，还感觉被占有。哈利在他的脑里，每一个褶皱、每一个角落，把德拉科的所有都包裹住——现在、过往、还有未来。当哈利专注在他的记忆时，德拉科感觉自己也被带进去，一切明亮而真实，哈利似乎尤其重视他们在斯莱特林宿舍躺在一起的那个时刻。那时的他们下体紧贴在一起摩擦。他感觉像是一遍又一遍地复习，情欲又被挑起，还不止地微颤。

他趴在哈利身上，哈利压在他身上，同时还在他 _体内_ ，摄神取念几乎带着真实的力度。他感觉自己赤裸裸的，无论是身体还是内心，湿热的记忆、触碰和摩擦的记忆都让他瘫软无力，啊——他要射了，他真的又要到了高潮——

哈利把自己从德拉科的大脑里扯出来，就留他在高潮的边缘，从头到脚趾都在颤抖，性器硬挺着颤动，睾丸发紧准备要泄出来，只要哈利再多…啊拜托..

哈利看着他的眼神也失控了，德拉科想挤出一个微笑，被遏制高潮实在不好受。

哈利脸都成砖红色的了，突然之间，德拉科放松了下来，因为他知道一切是真的会变好的。他深呼吸，又一次深呼吸，让自己平静下来，高潮的欲望也终于消退一点，他才终于可以思考。

“再试一次。”他对哈利说，然后牵起他的手。

哈利咬着下唇点头。他又施了一次摄神取念——这一次更温柔，但画面依旧十分生动。他们在皇家植物园里牵着手的画面，在魁地奇球场上哈利穿着斯莱特林绿色的球服，德拉科偷偷看他的画面，他们紧贴一起坐在巴克比克背上翱翔于苏格兰天空的画面，他们在哈利的厨房喝茶的画面，在麻瓜酒吧玩大富翁的画面，还有一次德拉科清醒之后把卧室砸了的画面，那是因为他准备亲吻哈利却被时间重置打断，而哈利并不会记得，还有德拉科哭泣的画面，因为他实在无法承受。

哈利离开德拉科的大脑，不知道什么原因，其实德拉科不太记得他哭过——该死，他现在又哭了。他控制不住自己；像是身体的哪个开关被打开，身体不允许他停下。但是这一次，哈利在他身边，抱着他，轻拍他的后背，还尴尬地发出嘘嘘的声音，想让他平静下来。但没有用，那当然没有用。因为这是哈利，德拉科那么爱他，愿意做任何事情留下他，而现在，他却像个陌生人，同情他的陌生人，在安慰一个因为恐怖电影而哭的人。他意识到他给自己制造了最可怕的惩罚。

哈利靠的更近，德拉科惊恐地发现哈利想要亲他。他往后缩。“我他妈的不想要你同情！”他大喊。

哈利只是看着他，双眼睁的不可思议的大，颤抖着想要微笑。“但是，我…我觉得不公平，你就这么自顾自的完成了我们的初吻。”他说，声音也有点颤抖。

这实在是，德拉科想着，太荒谬了，还很不可思议，为什么哈利会想要亲他，毕竟今天，严格来说，是几个月来他第一次见他，而他们也只在一起度过了一个小时左右。不过…其它几次不也是这样的吗？只是多了几个小时真的能让一切不一样吗？

他看着哈利，而哈利那么真挚。还很受伤。德拉科不喜欢这样的神情。所以他倾身去亲吻他。他本想这是个轻柔的缓慢的温柔的吻，但是哈利并没有让这些实现——他亲吻的力度像是他想证明什么。

他的亲吻在证明他是 _认真_ 的。

德拉科想要，太想要了，就放任自己，沉溺在他的吻里。想扒光哈利的衣服，抚摸他的每一寸皮肤，然后躺下来让哈利进入自己，深入他的体内。

但是现在他妈的没有 _时间_ 。这很讽刺，真的；他拥有无限的时间，而同时，他却也没有足够的时间。

他不情不愿地推开，手抚摸着哈利的脸颊。“我…”他说，拉长了脸。“我真的真的很想，但是…”这不公平，一点也不公平。 _Salazar_ 。他要死了，真的。

哈利额头贴着他。“我知道，时间循环。”

“所以，你相信我了？”德拉科挖苦地说，整理了一下长袍站起来。他深深吸了一口气，努力集中注意力，让自己平静下来。

“不，德拉科，我一点都不信。”哈利也讽刺地说。“走吧，小坏蛋，我们最好快点去看看你搞坏的时间转换器，好吗？”

他可以更礼貌一点，德拉科想着，但他觉得哈利确实说的没错。哈利一直都没错，这很让人生气。

他们一起走下楼梯，来到厨房和格兰杰、韦斯里汇合。“德拉科说的是实话。”哈利很直接。

“真的吗？你怎么确定的？”韦斯里怀疑地问。

哈利清了清嗓子说，声音异常的大。“我就是确定！”

“我不太相信。”韦斯里回答，还是很怀疑。“我们怎么确定你，马尔福，没有干扰——”

“如果哈利确定，那就是确定。”格兰杰打断他，“你确定吗，哈利？”

哈利点点头，显然不敢开口听自己的声音，韦斯里低声叨唠了什么摄神取念转换（Imperius），格兰杰无视了他。德拉科不太确定应该感觉荣幸还是被羞辱——她是觉得他没这个计划，还是只是单纯认为他没这个能力？

不过他回忆起，哈利有一次提及赫敏，她有一种‘自信’。他好奇那是什么自信。或许她的自信还包括对哈利的信任。

他们一个接一个的幻影移形到马尔福庄园，就落在前门，省了好长一段路。德拉科带着他们进去，格兰杰一进门脸都白了——但当哈利张嘴想问时，她还是仰起头说，“我很好！”还是令人生畏的语气。

他们直接走到德拉科的卧室，刚一进去，就直奔时间转换器。德拉科是愤怒的情绪，而其他几个人或是惊恐或是着迷。

“天哪。”格兰杰不禁感叹。“我从来没见过这样的东西。你真的做到了。我是说，我知道你说你做到了，但是…”她又接着盯着看。“这里面似乎已经积攒了很多时间。我很好奇当它消失时会发生什么？”

德拉科不知道，他也不喜欢她的话。但另一方面，他喜欢格兰杰的语气——她听起来像是她知道她在说什么。“我在时间转换器上有一点经验。”当他问起时，她谦虚地说，“我用的时候读过相关背景的书。”

“她的意思是她读了个关于这个主题的每一本书和每一份论文。”韦斯里解释，语气里满是骄傲。

“不是 _每一本_ 书。”格兰杰反对。她走近一步，又倒吸口气后退。德拉科靠近那物时也有奇怪的感觉，看来对她的效应也一样。

“所以，你最近有没有拿起这个东西，尝试看能不能改变？”格兰杰问。

德拉科翻了一个白眼——如果他能拿起来然后踩烂他，他早就做了。他张开嘴，眨了眨眼，然后——

—— _他在他的卧室，小心翼翼地伸手去触碰那略微熔化的发热的东西，而他一走近，它就闪着光。他碰了一下——或者他认为他碰到了——然后听到了尖锐的、不堪折磨的声音，像是一个小提琴家胡乱刮蹭了琴弦的刺耳声音。他感觉身体发出微弱的光，而且还破碎成无数碎片。他无法呼吸，无法思考；时间像是无数丝线，不断伸展，把他割裂成无数碎片，带走他拥有的一切。他能听到自己的尖叫_ ——

——他能听到自己的尖叫。

操。他吞咽了一下。他的喉咙像是被撕裂，还似乎尝到胃酸。他又感觉恶心了，一下子吐在被推到他面前的废纸篓里，他意识到他可以感觉到某个人——哈利，这个世界实在太不友好，也正因为世界的不友好，哈利还在他身边，轻轻地把稍长的头发捋开，一只手轻按他的后背。

“那就是有过。”罗恩说。

赫敏轻哼，然后递给德拉科一张纸巾。他耸肩把哈利的手推开，抹了抹嘴，尽力找回他的自控。

“好吧，如果只是回想以前触碰它的记忆就让你吐成这样，那我觉得那确实帮不上忙了。”格兰杰说——没意义的话。

“那还能做什么？”德拉科别扭地说。

格兰杰深吸一口气。“我还不知道。给我几张纸，还有时间。”

这两个德拉科都给了她。然后，他、韦斯里，还有哈利坐在一边看着彼此——不过韦斯里看着他的眼神满是讨厌，而哈利只是盯着他的耳朵看。

“你能快点吗，拜托？”德拉科问格兰杰。

“对，快点，”韦斯里加上。“在这里坐着我瘆得慌。”

“噢，快点，我确实应该快点。”格兰杰发怒。“是的，我再快点，然后我们就可以看着世界爆炸，时间分裂。完全没问题。”

他们都闭上嘴，安静让她接着研究，然后坐在那玩手指，感觉像是过了一万年。时间一分一秒地过去，德拉科又开始慌了。万一格兰杰修不好怎么办？如果其他人都没办法，那格兰杰又怎么会行呢？

一个小时之后，格兰杰拿着羽毛笔戳着纸。“这是唯一的办法。”她坚定地说，德拉科不太喜欢她这句话。

哈利显然也不太喜欢。“呃，什么？”他问，伸展了一下手脚。“里面应该不包括世界爆炸，时间分裂吧？”

格兰杰哼了一声，“我不会故意那么做。”这让德拉科觉得那确实会发生…只是不是故意的。这真不是个让人开心的想法。

“我们需要把叠加的时间释放出来。唯一的方法就是毁掉这个时间循环器，这样应该就能解决所有事。”

“就这样？”德拉科问。这听起来太简单——只是毁掉这个该死的东西。他想这或许是唯一没有被试过的方法。之前的每个专家尝试的只是消除上面的魔咒，还有‘清洁’、重置，但都没有什么作用。可是没有一个人有勇气简单地 _爆破_ 它。

这听起来很冒险，不论如何，德拉科也不确定他有没有勇气冒险。

“那好。”哈利说，他站起身。“最适合的魔咒是什么？ _火焰咒（_ _Incendio_ _）_ ，你觉得呢？”他从口袋里拿出魔杖。

“不，我估计那会把整张桌子都点燃。”格兰杰说，又想了想。“ _消除咒（_ _Perderio_ _）_ 怎么样？”

“可以。”哈利说，抬起魔杖，指着时间转换器。

“等等！”德拉科大喊，哈利转身，眉头紧皱。

“干嘛？”

“你什么意思，干嘛！万一你毁掉这个时间转换器，然后把时间空间 _都_ 毁了呢？”

哈利像看傻子一样看着他。“首先，我不觉得赫敏会鼓励我毁掉时间和空间。还有，再说，你真的想永远被困在这里面吗？”

这确实是重点。不想，德拉科非常不想永远被困住，但是…他也不想，在逃离时间循环之后，发现哈利死掉了。他幻想了一下没有哈利，他的下半生要怎么过，然后发现这个后果实在太难以承受。

“我们一起。”他建议。

哈利耸耸肩，然后转身面对格兰杰。

格兰杰对德拉科微笑。“我觉得没什么坏处。”她说。

“来吧。”哈利说，然后德拉科也拿出魔杖，两人面对这书桌上的时间转换器。

韦斯里站起来，走到格兰杰前面站着，格兰杰轻叹，“噢，罗恩。”有点恼，又满是爱意。

“数到三。”德拉科说。“一、二、三。”

然后他们一同挥动魔杖，齐声大喊，“ _PERDERIO_ _！_ ”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ends

德拉科又一次感觉到一阵震颤，这是一天开始的象征，又一次开始的象征。在过去那么多个无尽重复的日子里，他总是重复地有这个感觉。他眨了眨眼，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出来，努力让自己平静，想要控制住眼角高热而刺痛的感觉，他 _又_ 想哭了。不过那也不重要。没有什么是重要的了。阳光还是同样的微弱，黯淡。照到毛毯的光还是一模一样，微风吹动厚重的窗帘。窗户是开着的，空气闻起来清新香甜，带着雨水的味道，像是暴风雨就要来了。

_像是暴风雨要来了_ 。德拉科定住了，气息都哽在喉咙。这是新的。 _这是新的！_ 他努力不要反应过度；或许只是他的一个幻想。或许他太希望这一天有一些改变，无论是什么——任何都行——他害怕那只是他的幻觉。他慢慢地观察着房间，心脏似乎都提到喉咙。不过，这看起来完全是一样。床铺和以前一样乱。之前随便丢下的一只袜子也还在相同的位子。一杯——半满——的水还放在床头柜，刚好253毫升。（他知道，他量过。）

但是…但是…

他的四肢感觉沉重，他转过头。他并不想看见书桌，不想看见那个他每天见到的那个东西——可能下半辈子的每一天都要见到他。但是胸腔中却有不甘，而且鼻子总闻到雨的气味，让他感觉到一点希望。

他转过身，看到——空无一物。

_桌子上什么都没有_ 。

没有工具。没有文件。他这几个月来的研究——都消失了。他昂贵的、无可取代的器械——都消失了。

还有那该死的时间转换器，生命的祸害，那个惹人厌的、恶毒的、可怕的、该死的东西——那个把他困在一个清醒的噩梦中，同时又让他摆脱束缚他的、使他软弱的所有责任、传统、任务的东西——

_那个时间转换器消失了。_

他就这么盯着空无一物的书桌看，看着时间转换器本在的位置，时间在不停流逝。他知道时间在流逝，因为那是肯定的，他能听到窗外鸟儿的叫声，似乎在烦躁地和伙伴聊天，房间里还不够亮，可能要等到天色全亮才行。

他还不敢庆祝；因为他还不知道他具体应该庆祝什么。他是真的终于从那该死的陷阱里逃出来了吗，还是说它的消失只是意味着他注定要永远重复这一天，失去了自由的机会？还有——哈利在哪儿？难道德拉科把哈利也一并消去了吗——这个想法让他感觉自己像是一颗鹅卵石，无限坠入黑暗的井里。永恒地被困在一个循环里非常糟，但比这更糟的唯一一件事就是，他再也没有见到哈利的希望。被一次又一次的忘记是非常糟，但连 _试图_ 被记住的机会都没有更可怕。

没有哈利…

德拉科整理好所有思绪然后捏烂。没有哈利，这个世界也就不是世界了。因此，他肯定还在外面的某个地方。不论他还记不记得前一天。

德拉科努力不让这个悲伤的想法控制他。他深呼吸，又一次深呼吸，终于让自己平静下来，行动起来。他还有时间——无穷尽的时间，或许——但再说回来，或许没有，所以，如果这是他的最后一次机会，最后一次努力的机会，那他最好让这一次有所意义。

和往常一样，他沐浴更衣——思绪同时在不停转着。如果这真的是他的最后一次机会，确实是，他知道这是，他很确信，那他一定要让它有意义。他必须要做自己。他必须要展示给哈利，向他证明，他值得哈利相信，值得哈利信任，值得哈利 _爱。_

他在想他是不是应该重复一遍之前一天——他和波特去霍格沃兹看重建工作那一天，那一天是非常好的一天。但是…，从某个角度来说，重复那一天，感觉很不诚实。他不想他们之间的关系以他的欺骗开始。像是他在控制哈利。

他不停地颤抖，颤抖，看了看表，恐慌地意识到在集会开始前，已经没有时间去找哈利了——如果他现在出现在哈利家门前，他很可能会撞见韦斯里和格兰杰。他并不觉得这是一个开启他们未来的理想方式。

他在屋子里不停踱步，因为他意识到他现在不得不去做演讲——但是 _什么_ 演讲？一个新的演讲，还是他以前讲过的内容？如果是以前的内容，哪一个呢？

当他决定他最好还是想一个新的内容时，他又慌了，那他具体要说什么。而且他又惊觉，他还没有接回他的猫头鹰。他不知道等会儿还有没有时间，他也不可能不接回Pipsqueak。如果它不在家等着他，就又感觉像是有什么不好的预兆。而且，说实话，他并不想它在店铺里等，担心他是不是不去接它了。

德拉科径直幻影移形去到店铺，让他惊讶的是，店主正忙着招待别的顾客。他又等了十分钟才买到Pipsqueak，在让猫头鹰直接飞回庄园之后，他也直接到了威斯敏斯特王宫，他比预计的晚了一些，已经错过了在演讲开始之前拦住哈利的机会。

他又开始发抖了，不太确定是否应该晚些时候再去找哈利——但是其中一个麻瓜官员看到了他，他现在没有机会离开了，只能礼貌地交际，然后工作人员带着他往里走，他坐在父亲旁边，感觉被困住了——还很警觉，因为现在他不知道要演说什么内容，而时间正一分一秒往前走。

他只知道他想要和哈利说话——他必须要和哈利谈谈。

哈利正坐在他的对面，还穿着他那件邋遢的晨练上衣，看起来困得好久没有睡觉了。

他还在 _那儿_ 。他还 _活着_ 。

德拉科差点就因为松了一口气而流泪。这是他最担心的事——毁掉时间转换器会把哈利一起毁掉——好在并没有如他所担忧的那般。

轮到他演讲的时候，他站起来，还是没想好要说什么。但是当他张开嘴时，他明白了。他再也不在意媒体会怎么写他。他也不在意韦斯里会怎么批判他，或者他的父亲会气他没有为家族名誉做贡献。还有…他也不在乎父亲是不是只允许他和纯血巫师在一起；去他妈的。他爱他的父亲，非常非常爱，但是他并不喜欢做马尔福家庭的一员。他决定了，这个家族名字不能让他与内心所欲分隔，再也不能。

“我没有准备演讲。”他说，然后感觉到身边的父亲惊讶地扭身。他差点以为父亲会生气而疑惑地站起来说， _不，你准备了！_ 如果德拉科还是不说，他可能还会替他把那份东西念出来。所以德拉科快速地说，“但我觉得很有必要说明：如果我的父亲没有用他捐献的财产换来你们的尊重，你们会真心出现在这里吗，会在这里听我说话，会重视我的观点吗？如果你们让那该死的噩梦重演，你们不都完了吗？”

然后他就转身离开议会大院，快步从前门走出大楼。

这是一个赌博——但是，感谢梅林，赌赢了。这一次，哈利没有在德拉科演讲时厌恶地走出来…哈利是支持地走出来。哈利跟着他走出来。

“德拉科！德拉科，等等！”哈利大喊。

德拉科顿住，他享受着那短暂的一刻，然后转身。他们站在街上；来往的人络绎不绝，但德拉科眼中只有哈利。

仿佛时间停滞在那一刻。

哈利本身也停滞了，离德拉科仅几步之遥，他脸上的表情德拉科无法解读。但是他没有任何动作，也没说任何话，德拉科感觉心脏疯狂跳动，威胁着要跳出来，像是他体内的所有——他的血液，他的身体，他的灵魂——都跑出来想要贴近他面前的这个男人。

哈利还是像个雕塑一样站着，像是他还不确定他该做什么，像是他也思绪万千，无尽的话在嘴里却说不出来，像是如果移动一步，所有的东西都消失不见。

德拉科看着他，他知道哈利不记得，他知道，但是这一刻，德拉科又有点觉得哈利记起了 _一些事_ ——尽管那只是一点点印象，一声爱的低语，仿佛一场梦。

“哈利！你干嘛——”韦斯里大喊，他来到哈利身后。韦斯里在不停喘气，很明显是跑着过来的。

那一刻就这么破碎，德拉科的心瞬间掉落，就像是他正骑着扫帚在平流层飞行，却突然施了魔法，沉沉往下坠。

操，操，操，操， _操_ ！

他感觉那一刻就那么从他手里溜走，而这都是那个操蛋的红发韦斯里的错。他感觉他的脸因为怒气而发黑，这不是本来应该发展的方向。甜蜜和明亮——那才是目标。只是，他从来都不是很甜蜜，而明亮和黑暗又向来对立——

“ _等一下_ ，罗恩。”哈利说，德拉科想起了自己的母亲，当他忘记约定时，母亲也是这样发火的。哈利转身面对德拉科。他现在的表情很谨慎。谨慎——但并不是不亲近。他的神情仿佛在对德拉科说 _‘过来’_ ，而德拉科也想张开双臂抱住哈利，想被哈利抱着，然后就停留在那时刻，互相缠抱着，最好永远都这样。

但是，这可是那个救世主啊。或许他对所有男孩都这个表情，德拉科想着，然后咽下了喉头的酸苦。

“马尔——”哈利开口，不，这 _不是_ 正确的发展。完全 _不是_ 。

“哈利。”德拉科打断他，听到自己的声音沙哑而情感复杂，但他并不在乎，因为如果这样有意义，那这就开启了他们的永恒。

哈利睁大双眼，德拉科可以看出他的惊诧。德拉科努力保持呼吸，但是他像是被什么人施了定身咒。整个世界似乎都着了火，地动山摇，还传来刺耳的声音，他不太确定他有足够的勇气面对那些乱七八糟的事，但是…

但是…

德拉科，感觉身体发软得就要跪下，他鼓足全部勇气，紧抿双唇，止住颤抖，伸出一只手。

他像一片叶子一样颤抖着，哈利不可能看不见。这一切像是又回到了十一岁，向那个著名的哈利·波特伸出友谊的手，只是那个时候，他没有想过自己会被拒绝。而那时，哈利不知道德拉科是什么样子的。现在，在所有人们面前——他们吸引来了一大群麻瓜，韦斯里也在那里，格兰杰也刚到达——他感觉像是给哈利递了一把刀，请求他拿着刀往自己身上扎以惩罚自己。

哈利·波特并没有比德拉科更好，或者更强大，或者更聪明，或者更英俊，但是他是德拉科唯一想要的，真的，说实话。

哈利的一个朋友又在叫他，但这一次，哈利似乎都没有听到，他的注意力全在德拉科身上。他还是没有动作，但是德拉科感觉到他身上传来的紧张，像是一个随时准备弹起的弹簧。

哈利不记得。他不可能记得，不然这一切就会是不一样的，但是，他的双眼里有着不一样的东西。

德拉科的胃都在翻搅。如果哈利握住他的手，如果他接受了德拉科无言的邀请，德拉科会让他记起来。每一天都记起来一点，直到记起全部，然后再继续创造新的记忆。

如果他接受…

如果…

哈利似乎做出了什么决定。他晃了晃，神情中的担忧消去，最后只剩下平静。他伸出手，握上德拉科的手。

然后露出了微笑。

END


End file.
